Love Summer Desire
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Suho yang tidak percaya akan cinta dan hanya peduli dengan hidupnya sendiri yang sebatang kara. Musim panas ini dia terjebak dengan seorang namja kaya yang menyimpan banyak rahasia bernama Kris Wu. -ah, bad summary, pokoknya KrisHo ;D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair

Rating : T aja ^.^

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, cerita pasaran (tapi ini sumpah hasil dari otak author sendiri. Ciyus loo ._.v), de el el… /deep bow/

Bagi yang membaca saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih ;D winkwink

.

Sung Rae Yoo proudly present

.

.

**LOVE SUMMER DESIRE**

.

[Chapter 1]

.

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman di atas kasur berseprai kuning yang dia gunakan untuk tidur semalaman. Mata angelicnya mulai terbuka dan tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengusap-usap rambut hitam kemerahan miliknya. Dia menyibak selimut lalu melirik sebuah benda penuh angka-angka yang tergantung di sebelah dinding kamarnya. Ada sebuah angka yang dia lingkari dengan spidol besar berwarna merah. Itu adalah hari ini. Hari pertama libur musim panas.

"Yeay!" teriaknya senang. Langsung dia lipat selimutnya dan merapikan tempat tidurnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Lelaki mungil itu bernama Kim Joon Myun, biasa dipanggil Suho dan merupakan siswa kelas 3 SMA. Sangat rajin serta pekerja keras. Tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen kecil dan membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

Orang Tuanya sudah meninggal sejak dia SMP kelas 3, menyebabkan dia harus meneruskan sekolah dengan uangnya sendiri. Rumah orang Tuanya sudah dijual untuk biaya hidup dan sekarang dia tinggal di apartemen. Membiyai hidupnya sendiri karena dia anak tunggal dan bisa dibilang dia anak yang sebatang kara.

Suho tidak suka dikasihani orang lain. Yang dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya membayar uang sekolah, makan, bayar apartemen, dan biaya hidupnya kedepan. Dia mengambil berupa-rupa pekerjaan paruh waktu sepulang sekolah dan bekerja apapun semampunya yang penting dia bisa mendapat uang untuk hidupnya kedepan.

Suho tidak suka berhutang, meminta belas kasihan orang lain apalagi ada orang yang meremehkannya. Suho tidak peduli akan pacar dan semacamnya, yang nomor satu, dia bisa hidup. Karena dia masih punya banyak alasan untuk hidup.

Yang membuatnya bahagia saat libur musim panas ini adalah, dia bisa bekerja penuh dalam seMinggu tanpa terganggu dengan acara belajar di sekolah. Dia bisa mengumpulkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya dan menabungnya untuk kepentingan lain. Suho sudah menjadwalkan, hari Senin, dan Rabu, dia akan menjadi penjaga kasir di sebuah restoran sushi, hari Selasa dan Jumat, dia menjadi pelayan di café, hari Kamis dia menjadi pengantar pesanan (delivery) di restoran ayam, hari Sabtu dia bekerja setengah hari di café yang sama dengan tempat dia bekerja di hari Selasa dan Jumat. Hari Minggu dia libur, dia mengurus apartemennya dan mengerjakan PR musim panas. Kalau dia ingin, dia bisa mengambil pekerjaan paruh waktu di restoran Jepang sebagai pencuci piring.

Kalian pasti kaget dengan itu semua, pekerjaan yang dia ambil di musim panas dimana seharusnya para remaja bersantai, berjemur, ke luar negeri, shopping, ikut summer camp, dan acara menyenangkan lainnya. Lain dengan acara seorang bernama Kim Joon Myun ini. Padahal, kalau kalian bayangkan tubuhnya, tubuh Suho hanya sebatas tubuh seperti seorang yeoja. Hanya saja, dadanya rata dan dia punya jenis kelamin laki-laki. Tapi, pinggang ramping, tubuh mungil, lengan dan kaki yang kecil, kulitnya putih susu, rambut lurus berwarna hitam kemerahan yang berponi, jemari lentik dan halus, dan bibir merah yang kissable. Itu membuatnya mirip seorang perempuan daripada laki-laki.

Suho yang tidak pernah jatuh cinta, tak pernah mengenal cinta karena dia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga di usianya yang masih muda. Itu seperti membuat separuh otaknya kosong. Bukan hanya tidak pernah kenal dengan cinta, mungkin dia juga menganggap kekasih, pacaran dan kawan-kawannya itu tidak penting dan dia tidak percaya adanya hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi, sekali lagi dia tak tahu, apa yang terjadi di saat berikutnya, seperti angin musim panas yang berhembus. Hangat dan menyejukkan. Harapan kecil Suho terbang di antaranya, hatinya berharap, musim panas kali ini. Akan memberikan harapan baru yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Suho memebereskan kamarnya yang berantakan, menata buku pelajarannya, ranjangnya dan mencuci semua baju kotornya. Dia memebersikan setiap inchi dari apartemennya itu. Dengan senang, dia mengganti gorden, sprai, dan kawan-kawannya. Mencoba mengganti image apartemennya, dari kuning-orange sekarang menjadi biru dengan sentuhan hijau toska. Suho membuka kulkasnya lalu melihat isinya yang sedikit berantakan, dia lalu merapikan dan membuang beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah tidak layak untuk dimakan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendengar handphone miliknya berbunyi. Handphone miliknya terbilang bagus, dan itu adalah hasilnya menabung selama 2 bulan hasil darinya bekerja part time.

"Yeoboseyo" sapa Suho duluan.

"_Yeoboseyo.. Suho-ah!"_ teriakan nyaring terdengar di sebrang sana.

"Ah Kai!" pekik Suho. Kai, sahabatnya yang berkulit tan itu meneleponnya di hari pertama musim panas "Ada apa meneleponku? Bukannya kau ada di rumah nenekmu?"

"_Aku baru akan berangkat kesana sehabis ini. Kau mau titip sesuatu? Akan aku bawakan hasil kebun dari desa nenekku kalau akau sudah pulang nanti"_ jelas Kai.

Suho mengangguk meskipun dia tahu Kai tidak akan bisa melihat anggukannya.

"Terserah padamu kai, kau tidak bawa juga tidak apa-apa" balas Suho.

Kai terdengar berdecak disana _"Kalau begitu, aku akan bawa yang banyak untukmu"_

"Jangan Kim Jong In (nama asli Kai), aku merasa tidak enak padamu… aku akan membelinya kalau begitu"

Sejurus kemudian, Suho menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinga karena mendengar Kai berteriak nyaring dari sebrang telepon.

"_YA! Aku tutup teleponnya kalau begitu. Jangan habiskan uangmu untuk membayar sesuatu yang tidak perlu mengerti?! Sudah ya, nanti aku kabari lagi, annyeong"_

Suho tersenyum lalu menutup teleponnya. Wajahnya memandang jendela dan mengingat wajah Kai. Sahabat kecilnya, orang tua Kai adalah sahabat orang Tuanya, tak heran Suho sudah dianggap seperti anak sendiri oleh keluarga Kai itu. Tapi, Suho tahu diri. Dia tidak mau merepotkan keluarga sahabatnya itu. Sejak orang tauanya meninggal, Suho tahu dirinya adalah beban. Dia tahu kehadirannya adalah kehadiran yang tidak terlalu diharapkan dan dianggap. Suho menyadari itu semua, menyakitkan memang kenyataannya, maka dari itu dia bercoba sekeras mungkin mengerjakan sesuatu sendiran. Berusaha berdiri sendiri, merasakan sedih dan bahagia sendiri, semuanya sendiri. Suho bersyukur, dia masih dapat hidup hingga usianya 17 tahun. Karena, dia sadar, Suho punya banyak alasan untuk hidup, untuk siapa dia hidup dan untuk apa dia hidup, Suho punya alasan yang kuat untuk semua itu.

.

.

Sementara itu dilain sisi.

Seorang pria tinggi, rambut pirang dan berbadan tegap sedang menikmati hari pertama musim panasnya dengan… err… masih bersantai di ranjang. Tak peduli matahari sudah cukup tinggi, tubuhnya masih terbalut dengan selimut yang menemaninya dari tadi malam.

Di kamarnya yang bisa dikategorikan luas itu, dia sendirian, bajunya berserakan karena dia tipe orang yang malas beres-beres. Lagipula, dia berfikir, semua pembantunya akan membereskan itu semua. Matanya yang tadi tertutup kini mulai mengerjap perlahan. Akhirnya, terbuka secara penuh mata elang yang tajam miliknya. Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri lalu menyibak selimut dan menguap lebar.

Kali ini, namja yang bertubuh tinggi sekitar 188 cm ini bernama Wu Yi Fan, daripada kalian susah menyebut namanya itu, lebih baik kalian memanggilnya Kris. Tak usah kau tanyakan darimana nama Kris itu berasal karena si pemilik nama juga tidak mengetahui dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu semua. Biarlah, semua berjalan sesuai dengan kehendak Tuhan dan apalah arti hidupnya. Kris tahu, dia tampan (terserah kalian menganggap Kris itu terlalu PD atau yang lainnya) dia tahu dia kaya dan punya banyak warisan serta uang, semua yang dia inginkan ada dan dia bisa mendapatkan apa saja. Tapi, hanya satu yang dia tidak ketahui sampai hari ini. Yaitu kenapa dia hidup sampai sekarang, untuk apa dia hidup, dan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat dia hidup sekarang, Kris tidak tahu itu semua. Hidup yang menjenuhkan dan datar seperti biasa, membuatnya lelah. Lelah karena hidupnya sekarang. Lelah dengan keluarga konyolnya, lelah dengan apa yang dia alami sekarang. Kris tak tahu, tak punya alasan yang kuat, untuk apa dia bertahan hidup hingga saat ini.

Pintu kamarnya di ketuk dan Kris menyuruh seseorang di luar itu masuk.

"Tuan Muda Kris" panggil seorang lelaki berumur 30 tahunan, dengan setelan jas abu-abu setelah dia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan dominasi warna biru itu.

"Ya? Sekertaris Lee?" tanya Kris pada sekertaris ayahnya yang juga mengurusi segala sesuatu tentangnya.

"Tuan Wu, memberitahukan pada saya, karena seluruh pembantu di rumah ini sedang libur musim panas, Tuan diharapkan bisa mengurus segala sesuatunya sendiri" jelas Sekertaris Lee.

"Ah, iya, libur musim panas ya?" Kris bergumam pelan lalu memungut bantal yang jatuh di lantai kamarnya.

"Aku bisa hidup tanpa adanya pelayan-pelayan itu. Tidak masalah" jawab Kris datar dan tajam seperti biasanya.

"Apa Tuan perlu kubuatkan makanan untuk sarapan?" tanya Sekertaris Lee seraya tersenyum kecil.

Kris menggeleng "Lebih baik Pak Lee juga libur saja, pasti anda lelah mengurusku"

Sekertaris Lee menggeleng "Saya masih harus mengurus perusahaan Tuan Wu selama dia ada di Rusia"

Kris mengernyit "Rusia? Appa ada di Rusia?" tanyanya.

Sekertaris Lee mengangguk "Mungkin akan lama. Maka dari itu, dia memintaku untuk terus menjaga Tuan"

"Aku bukan anak kecil berusia 5 tahun! Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Kalau Pak Lee tidak mau libur, anda tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku"

Sekertaris Lee mengangguk mengerti "Saya tahu Tuan muda"

Kris berbalik, kali ini dia memungut buku-buku pelajarannya yang berserakan di lantai.

"Apa Ibu anda perlu saya panggilkan? Minggu lalu beliau menelpon dan menanyakan kabar anda"

Kris melirik tajam pada Sekertaris Lee "Eomma?" tanyanya kejam.

"Aku tidak punya eomma, jadi Sekertaris Lee tidak perlu bercanda seperti ini. Kalau perempuan kurang ajar itu telepon lagi, jangan bicarakan itu padaku"

Sekertaris Lee menunduk merasa bersalah karena telah mengungkit-ungkit masalah keluarga Kris.

"Saya mengerti. Saya permisi dulu Tuan Muda"

Kris mengangguk.

Sebelum akhirnya dia berdiri termenung "Eomma?" pikirnya.

Batin kecilnya berkata "Lucu sekali perempuan itu aku sebut eomma ku"

.

.

Suho menyalakan kompor dan menempelkan sebuah sticky note di kulkasnya.

'**target utama liburan musim panas : dapatkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya dan bekerja dengan keras! FIGHTING!'**

Tangan kecilnya menuliskan itu semua tanpa beban sama sekali, seolah bekerja itu menjadi rutinitas hariannya yang wajib dilakukan. Suho memasukkan sebuah kentang dan berencana membuat kentang tumbuk bawang putih.

Segala yang dilakukan sekarang sedikit berbeda. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Terlepas dari rutinitas sekolah yang serasa membuat bebannya bertambah dan dia serasa digantungi sebuah barbell.

Musim panas memang menyenangkan. Setidaknya meskipun dia bekerja tapi melihat orang-orang yang ramai dan bahagia. Itu sudah membuatnya senang.

Kentang tumbuk dan segelas susu dari kulkas. Itulah menu sarapan paginya, sesuatu yang sederhana. Sesederhana hati dan perasaan Suho.

.

.

Kris selesai merapikan kamar tidurnya dan sekarang namja kelas 3 SMA ini bersiap mandi. Entah kenapa sejak bicara dengan Sekertaris Lee tadi pikirannya kusut. Dia berfikir, mandi dengan shower mungkin menyegarkan pikirannya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, Kris berniat membuat sarapan dan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Rumahnya yang besar seperti istana itu memang hanya ditinggali segelintir orang. Hanya beberapa pembantu dan tukang kebun yang masih ada, yang lainnya libur karena musim panas.

"YA!"

Kris berteriak begitu dia menyadari ada sesosok yang dia kenal di dapur rumahnya, dengan santai dia membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekaleng soft drink dari dalam kulkas besar yang ada di dapur itu.

"Oh, hai Kris" ucap seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi berambut coklat gelap.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruamahku Chanyeol?" tanya Kris dingin. Bertanya seolah mengintrogasi.

"Aku ingin bermain-main sebentar sebelum aku berangkat ke California!" pamer Chanyeol.

Kris memutarbola matanya jengah "Aku tahu kau akan ke California Park Chanyeol, kau sudah mengatakannya jauh hari sebelum liburan musim panas. Dan sekarang kau ada di rumahku? Aku sedang tidak mood"

Chanyeol mendekati Kris setelah menenggak soft drink miliknya "Kau tidak mau mencari pacar Kris? Di musim panas biasanya banyak yang menarik!"

"Tidak mau" jawab Kris "Tanpa aku mencari nanti juga datang sendiri"

Chanyeol kini mencibir, lalu menyusul Kris yang sekarang duduk di kursi yang ada di sana "Atau kau mau ikut aku ke California, orang Amerika kudengar menyenangkan!"

Kris menjitak kepala Chanyeol "Aku sudah bosan kesana, dan juga, apa kau mau mati kalau pacarmu itu tahu kau mencari pacar lagi?"

"Siapa bilang aku yang cari pacar?" dengus Chanyeol "Baekhyun-ku hanya yang terakhir!"

Kris memasang tampang bosan "Sebegitu cintakah kau pada namja pendek itu?"

Chanyeol melontarkan death glare pada sahabatnya ini "Dia bukan pendek tapi mungil"

"Itu sinonim" bantah Kris.

"Terserah, biar pendek ataupun mungil sekalipun, namja itu benar-benar membuatku mabuk. Aihhh… aku jadi merindukannya"

Kris mengambil segelas air putih "Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja sekalian dia ke California?"

Chanyeol membinarkan matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Kris sambil memberikan pandangan berartikan kau-pintar-sekali.

"Jangan menatapku" balas Kris.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris "YA! Kau pintar sekali Wu! Akan aku ajak dia ke California saja. Aku akan ke rumahnya sekarang! Annyeong!"

Chanyeol pergi melesat meninggalkan dapur dan sekaligus meninggalkan rumah Kris. Membuat Kris, yang sekarang memegang gelasnya memandang cengo ke arah Chanyeol yang punggungnya semakin menjauh.

"Lalu kenapa dia ke rumahku? Dasar bodoh" Kris hanya membatin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum dia menenggak air minumnya lagi.

"Kau mau kemana setelah ini Tuan muda?"

Sebuah suara muncul mengagetkan Kris.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar"

"Perlu saya antar?" tanya Sekertaris Lee.

Kris menggeleng enggan "Tidak usah, aku tidak akan bawa mobil, anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku tidak akan pulang malam"

Sekertaris Lee mengangguk "Baiklah Tuan muda. Saya permisi"

Kris mengangguk kecil. Dia tidak bercanda masalah jalan-jalan, dia mengambil jaketnya lalu mulai keluar rumah, menuju halte dan naik bus. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dia akan kemana. Tapi Kris pikir kemana saja tidak masalah. Asalkan keluar dari rumah. Keluar dari kehidupan rumah yang seperti balok dan membosankan.

.

.

Suho datang ke sebuah café, dia akan bertemu manager café itu dan melamar kerja. Bukan melamar kerja sih, sebenarnya Suho sudah bekerja sebagai pelayan di café itu saat Suho sekolah. Hanya saja, kalau waktu sekolah Suho bekerja part time, kali ini Suho ingin bekerja full time di hari Selasa dan Jumat serta setengah hari di hari Sabtu.

"Serius kau mau kerja full time Jun?" tanya Manager Choi "Tidak khawatir dengan kesehatanmu? Kau masih kecil Kim Joon Myeon"

"Ayolah hyung!"

Suho merengek. Dia sangat dekat dengan manager café itu, dia saja sampai memanggilnya hyung. Bukan karena faktor kasihan Manager Choi menerima Suho, tapi karena Suho yang sangat pekerja keras dan pekerjaannya selalu rapi dan bersih. Telaten dan tidak pernah terlambat. Manager Choi menyukai itu.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau sampai sakit awas saja, kau akan aku suruh langsung pulang!"

Suho tersenyum senang "Kalau akau sakit aku tidak akan dipecat kan?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku akan menyuruhmu untuk tidak bekerja sampai kau sembuh total" jawab mananger choi seraya memicingkan mata.

"Oke hyung! Aku pasti tidak akan sakit semudah itu! Jadi aku boleh kan, bekerja full time?" tanya Suho. Memastikan kali ini manager hyung menerimanya sepenuh hati (?).

"Baiklah. Kau boleh mulai besok"

Suho menahan jeritan senangnya "Terima kasih hyung! Aku permisi dulu!"

Manager Choi tersenyum kecil.

Setelah itu langkah kaki Suho keluar meninggalkan ruangan kecil di café itu. Dia melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya sedang bekerja. Semua mengenal Suho sebagai pegawai termuda yang ada di café ini.

"Jadi kerja full time ho?" tanya Luhan. Seorang pekerja tetap disana. Sudah bekerja jauh sebelum Suho bekerja di sana.

"Jadi hyung! Aku akan mulai besok" jawab Suho riang.

"Tidak apa-apa nih, masih SMA sudah kerja begini. Aku jadi tidak tega padamu" ujar Luhan sambil menghentikan acaranya mengepel lantai.

"Aku sudah besar hyung! Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" rengek Suho kesal.

"Arra arra" Luhan tertawa kecil "Aku mengerti kok kalau kau sudah kelas 3 SMA, sudahlah sana kau pulang. Besok kau bekerja mulai jam 9 kan? Makan yang banyak dan istirahat yang cukup. Jangan sampai sakit"

Suho tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih hyung! Aku pulang dulu"

Luhan mengelus puncak kepala Suho "Hati-hati ne?"

Suho mengangguk imut "Ne"

.

.

Langkah kaki kecil itu berjalan terburu-buru, berusaha secepat mungkin karena lampu jalan sudah hijau dan dia tidak mau menunggu lebih lama di sebrang jalan di depan zebra cross.

Sialnya bagi Suho, begitu dia hendak menyebrang, dengan kaki sudah menapak di zebra cross tersebut lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan lampu untuk pejalan kaki sudah menjadi merah. Membuat kendaraan melaju dan Suho hampir saja tertabrak.

Hampir.

Sebelum sebuah tangan besar menarik pinggangnya dan menyeretnya ke tepi, menggenggam tangannya erat dan membuat jantung Suho serasa berhenti.

"Ah, terima kasih!" Suho menunduk lalu berterima kasih pada seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa"

Suara berat menyapa membuat Suho mendongak dan ternganga melihat seorang dengan rambut pirang serta tinggi menjulang seperti tiang.

Kris juga diam, membulatkan matanya saat pupilnya menangkap seorang yang baru saja dia selamatkan adalah namja dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit putih serta wajah yang sangat imut.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua diam dan diliputi rasa canggung. Entah karena apa padahal mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Tak terasa, lampu sudah hijau dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua mulai menyebrang. Suho yang tersadar mulai tersentak dan menunduk lagi.

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih. Aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu karena kau telah menolongku tadi, tapi, aku sedang buru-buru. Maafkan aku, kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku janji akan mentraktirmu kopi. Maaf ya, annyeong!" Suho berucap dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya dia berlari meninggalkan Kris yang terbengong.

"Dasar bodoh!" batinnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, sebuah senyum kecil yang tidak dia sadari dan tidak pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun itu terukir di bibirnya selama beberapa saat.

"Jangan membuat janji jika kau tidak bisa menepatinya"

.

.

Ini hari kedua musim panas. Yang pasti juga jadi hari pertama Suho bekerja. Ini hari Selasa, jadi dia bekerja di café coffe. Jam 8 pagi dia sudah berangkat dengan berbekal sarapan sebuah roti panggang dan jus jeruk.

Sesampainya disana, dia mengepel dan menyapu café itu. Café yang akan buka sampai malam dan baru buka pukul 9 pagi itu sangat sepi dan baru ada beberapa pegawai saja.

"Semangat sekali!" sindir Luhan sambil tersenyum lalu melihat ke arah Suho.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung. Hari pertama sudah selayaknya seperti ini. Oh ya hyung, ini sudah jam 9, kenapa belum buka?" tanya Suho heran sambil melirik jam dinding.

"Jam 9? Ah jinjja? Ya ampun! Hey Key, ini sudah jam 9! Singkirkan tanda 'closed' itu!" teriak Luhan karena dia jauh dari tempat Key berada.

"Iya, ini aku juga barusaja mau aku buka!"

Setelah tanda closed itu diganti dengan tanda open. Lambat-laun para pelanggan mulai berdatangan. Suho tersenyum, menyambut hari sibuknya.

.

.

Hari kedua liburan musim panas bagi Kris dia lewatkan dengan jalan-jalan lagi seperti hari pertama. Tidak ada yang istimewa memang, tapi lebih baik daripada di rumah dan melihat TV saja. Itu membosankan.

Kris entah kenapa memandangi sebuah café, setelah langkahnya menyusuri jalanan mulai dari Seoul Park, lalu dia beralih ke sungai han, dan entah karena apa langkah panjangnya membawanya kesini. Sebuah coffe café.

Kris tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Otaknya juga belum terlalu sadar, kalau sekarang dia melangkah masuk ke dalam café itu lalu duduk di sebuah kursi dekat jendela dan memesan secangkir cappuccino.

Kris mengamati sekitarnya, bagaimana orang-orang tengah sibuk dan menikmati musim panasnya dengan sempurna. Bersama keluarga, kekasih, teman, dan orang-orang yang dicintai lainnya.

"Ini pesanannya Tuan!"

Kris tersentak lalu memandang secangkir cappuccino yang disajikan di meja.

Dia mengernyit merasa mengenali tangan putih dan halus yang menyodorkan kopinya.

Lalu dia mendongak, memastikan siapa pemilik tangan mungil ini. Mata tajamnya kontan melebar saat melihat pemilik tangan itu adalah orang yang sama dengan tangan namja yang dia tolong kemarin.

"Kau…"

Suho tertegun setelah berkata seperti itu.

Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa, hatinya berdesir lagi seperti rumput yang dibelai angin hangat musim panas.

Suho melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tertunda karena dia sulit bernafas, mata coklatnya menangkap pupil hitam berkilat milik Kris membuat jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

"…yang kemarin?"

.

.

.

**TBC !**

**.**

**.**

**HUWOOOO…..**

**Ini ff chapter keduaku!**

**Gimana? Ini mau dilanjutin enggak? Buat yang mau tolong review yaaa…**

**Mumumuuu… :***

**Yang nunggu Rhythm of Love bentar yaaa…. Masih dalam tahap pengerjaan kok!**

**Okeoke.**

**Wanna give me RnR ?**

**Thank You!**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair

Rating : T aja ^.^

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

**Sebelumnya silakan timpuk Rae Yoo karena updatenya telat (banget) itu dikarenakan Rae Yoo lagi sibuk ngurusin suatu event besar sekolah yang juga jadi bahan ujian praktek. Serta berbagai macam bimbel, ulangan harian, ujian praktek, UAS dan try out yang menghantuiku berhari-hari. MAAF BANGET, dan ini author kasih deh chapter duanya, jangan marah yaa… mumumuu… ;D wink**

**Enjoy !**

**/bow with Krisho/**

.

.

[Chapter 2]

.

.

Kris tersenyum melihat seorang pemuda mungil dihadapannya ini melebarkan matanya. Nampan yang dia pegang hampir saja terjatuh dan dia berdiri seperti batu. Mulutnya setengah terbuka dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih bersihnya.

"Hai" sapa Kris.

Perlahan Suho terbangun dari kegiatan bengongnya. Ya ampun, bengong di depan orang yang baru kau kenal memang tidak menyenangkan. Merontokkan semua _image_ Suho dan membuatnya salah tingkah. Apalagi yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah seorang pemuda dengan kategori tampan, kalau perlu dikhususkan lagi, pemuda berambut _dirty blonde_ ini bisa dikategorikan sangat tampan.

"Tak aku sangka kita betul-betul bertemu lagi" lanjut Kris.

Suho gelagapan "Ah iya, terima kasih waktu itu"

Kris tersenyum kecil "Tidak masalah"

Melihat Kris yang tersenyum, Suho jadi ikut tersenyum. Dan detik itu Kris menyadari kalau senyuman Suho sangat manis. Dengan tubuh yang mungil dan kulit pucatnya itu membuat Kris merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Dia melirik name tag pelayan itu dan melihat dengan jelas nama 'Kim Joon Myeon' disana dengan jelas.

"_Kim Joon Myeon"_

Kris berkata dalam batinnya. Otaknya seolah bekerja untuk mengingat nama pria manis itu dengan baik. Demi Tuhan, ada apa denganmu sekarang Wu Yi Fan?

"Ah iya, aku sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirmu kopi kan?" ucapan Suho membuat fantasi Kris terhenti.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membayar kopi ini. Terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu" ucap Suho seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Ya! Jangan menghabiskan uangmu untuk ini. Ini tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa bayar sendiri" balas Kris berusaha menolak dengan halus. Dia datang ke café ini bukan untuk kopi gratis.

Suho menggeleng "Aku telah berjanji dan aku tidak suka berhutang pada siapapun"

"Oh…" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya "… baiklah"

"Kalau begitu…" baru saja Suho ingin undur diri tapi ucapan Kris menyelanya.

"Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?" tanya Kris.

Wu Yi Fan memang sudah benar-benar sinting sekarang. Dan kalau Chanyeol ada di sini, pasti si Happy Virus itu akan mentertawakannya tanpa jeda selama seharian penuh. Kris yang seperti balok es batu berjalan ini tiba-tiba mengajak seorang pemuda bertampang angel berkenalan. Ini menggelitik.

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak punya teman selama liburan musim panas ini. Boleh aku mengenalmu?" tanya Kris.

Suho mengernyit baru saja dia hendak menjawab namun suara seruan dari Luhan mengagetkannya, membuatnya berjengit kecil.

"Suho! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong aku mengantar pesanan ini!" teriaknya.

Suho menoleh menatap Luhan "Iya hyung! Maafkan aku"

Si pemilik senyum malaikat ini kini menatap Kris sembari menggigit bibir "Maafkan aku… bukannya aku tak mau mengenalmu"

Kris menatap Suho yang tangannya mengulum ujung kemeja kerjanya "Aku harus bekerja sekarang. Jadi aku tidak bisa berbincang denganmu sekarang. Maaf"

Suho menunduk lalu berbalik berusaha pergi. Sampai dia tidak menyadari dia menjatuhkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi menyembul keluar dari kantung seragam kerjanya.

"Baiklah" Kris berkata lirih seraya dengan kepergian Suho.

Tangannya kemudian memungut seuatu benda berwarna biru muda yang jatuh dari kantung Suho. Dia mengernyit, hendak memanggil Suho lagi namun dia urung melakukannya. Dia tersenyum lalu menyimpan gantungan handphone yang milik Suho yang tidak sengaja jatuh itu.

Perlahan, dia merasa aneh.

Apa apa dengannya?

Ini musim panas yang paling tidak normal baginya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat iris coklat itu. Mata elangnya tak bisa lepas dari sesosok pria mungil yang selalu berterima kasih itu. Dan, dia bisa tersenyum hanya dengan melihat seorang pelayang café dengan tubuh pendek dan kulit yang putih pucat itu.

Ini aneh.

Sangat aneh.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo" Kris duduk di bangku di seoul park setelah dia berkunjung ke café coffe dimana dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang membuatnya tersenyum itu.

"Ya! Kris!" suara Chanyeol muncul. Riang seperti biasanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kris malas. Dia sandarkan punggung lelahnya di kursi panjang yang dia duduki.

"Cih, yang semangat dong jawabnya. Bagaimana harimu tanpaku? Haha? Sendirian?" tanya Chanyeol. Seolah mengejek Kris karena Kris tidak punya pacar. Dasar kurang ajar.

"Kau bukan pacarku. Dan aku baik-baik saja tanpamu. Memangnya aku mau dengan siapa lagi kalau tidak sendirian, dasar bodoh" jawab Kris.

"Hahaha" suara tawa mengejek terdengar di seberang sana, membuat Kris serasa ingin mencelupkan smarthphone miliknya ke dalam kolam air mancur "Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau cari pacar saja! Apa perlu kucarikan?"

Kris mendengus "Ck. Tak perlu Park… aku tak perlu bantuanmu"

"Ah, jangan bilang, kau sudah punya incaran?" tebak Chanyeol.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci berwarna biru dengan inisial huruf 'S' di ujungnya. Yang memantulkan sinar matahari, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali mengeluarkan seringaian kecil.

"Entahlah yeol, tapi…" Kris menggantung ucapannya.

Sebelum akhirnya dia menatap sebuah café coffe yang letaknya tak jauh dari seoul park itu, terlihat pria manis tadi melayani pelanggan, tampaknya dia tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang menghilang dari sakunya.

"… aku rasa aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik"

.

.

Sudah sekitar jam 7 malam, ini waktunya Suho pulang. Tapi, saat dia meraih handphone dari saku seragamnya, dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hah? Dimana gantungan handphoneku?" pekiknya.

Suho merogoh kantung dan tidak menemukan apapun, dia menelusuri setiap lantai café dan tidak menemukannya. Sampai di kamar mandi, dapur dan teras depan.

"Apa apa ho?" tanya Sungmin. Salah satu pegawai di sana.

"Hyuung! Gantungan handphoneku hilang" pekiknya. Dia mulai khawatir sekarang.

"Hah? Hilang? Sudah dicari?" tanya Sungmin.

Suho mengangguk "Huwee. Bagaimana ini hyung? Itu dari eommaku, aku takut kehilangan itu!" pekiknya dan mulai menangis.

"Aish, sudah-sudah, jangan menangis, aku akan bantu cari ne?" Sungmin mengelus puncak kepala Suho dan menenangkan anak SMA cengeng ini.

Suho mengangguk lagi.

Setelah itu, semua pegawai di coffe café membersihkan café seraya mencari gantungan handphone milik Suho itu.

Tapi, setelah lama mencari sampai café bersih, tidak ada gantungan berwarna biru itu.

"Nanti hyung carikan lagi, kau pulang saja ne, sudah malam. Kau masih anak-anak, nanti kau sakit" nasihat Key.

"Ya sudah hyung! Tolong ya, maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu! Aku pulang duluan" Suho mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti lalu pamit pulang. Dia menyandang ransel kecilnya itu dan keluar café dengan murung.

Saat keluar café, Suho begitu terkejut karena sesosok namja dengan tinggi menjulang berbalut mantel warna hijau tua berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"YA! Kau mengagetkanku" pekik Suho terkejut.

"Ini aku"

Suho mendongak dan mendapati Kris berdiri di depannya "Ah, kau"

"Ada apa dengamu?" tanya Kris heran "Habis menangis?"

Dengan ujung kemejanya, Suho membersihkan sisa air mata yang ada di sudut matanya pelan-pelan. Pikirannya jadi galau lagi malasah gantungan handphone itu.

"Aku kehilangan sesuatu" isaknya.

"Kau sudah pulang kan? Boleh kita jalan sebentar?" Kris bertanya dan tak mengindahkan perkataan Suho padahal sebelumnya Kris yang bertanya kenapa dia menangis.

Suho mendengus "Sebegitu inginkah kau mengenalku? Memangnya kau ini siapa, kau mencurigakan!"

"Aku bukan orang aneh" Kris berjalan dengan Suho di sebelahnya "Aku hanya seorng yang kesepian di musim panas yang katanya menyenangkan ini"

Suho tertawa kecil "Kau sama denganku. Temanku meninggalkanku dengan berlibur di rumah neneknya. Haha"

"Jadi…" Kris merapikan mantelnya "Namamu itu Joon Myun atau Suho?" tanya Kris.

"Aku Kim Joon Myun, tapi orang-orang biasa memanggilku Suho…" jawab Suho. Tapi berikutnya dia merasa ada yang aneh, bukannya dia tidak pernah mengatakan siapa namanya?

"YA! Darimana kau tahu namaku? Kau stalker? Atau spy?" bentak Suho.

Kris mengacungkan dua jarinya di depan muka Suho sambil memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Alasan pertama, name tagmu tadi bertuliskan Kim Joon Myun dan alasan kedua adalah pelayan berambut merah muda di café tadi memanggilmu Suho"

Mulut kecil Suho menutup _"Dasar bodoh"_ runtuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Ah, mian" cicitnya kecil.

Kris terkekeh "Jadi, aku memanggilmu Suho saja ya? Itu lebih simple daripada Joon Myun"

Suho memanyunkan bibirnya "Terserah"

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya Suho lagi, sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Wu Yi Fan" jawab Kris.

"Namamu aneh" balas Suho seraya mengernyit. Dia rasa tidak ada orang Korea bernama seperti itu.

"Kalau aku bisa memilih namaku sendiri ketika lahir pasti namaku bukan Wu Yi Fan" jawab Kris membuat Suho terkekeh pelan.

"Kau orang Cina?" tanya Suho "Namamu terdengar seperti itu"

"Bisa juga. Tapi aku juga keturunan dari kanada" jawab Kris "Jangan panggil aku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja aku Kris"

"Kris? Namamu jauh beda dengan yang tadi" Suho semakin heran.

"Jangan tanya asalnya darimana karena aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Kris daripada Wu Yi Fan" jawab Kris.

"Krisseu? Namamu susah! Tidak punya yang lebih mudah?" tanya Suho bercanda.

"Kevin Li juga bisa. Namaku yang lain" jawab Kris "Tapi aku tidak terlalu suka nama itu"

Suho bengong "Namamu ada berapa sih? Banyak sekali"

"Hanya 3. Kurasa itu tidak terlalu banyak"

Suho mendengus "Wu Yi Fan, Kris dan Kevin Li, itu jauh berbeda" ucap Suho.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kim Joon Myun dan Suho itu juga jauh berbeda" balas Kris.

Suho mendecak "Panggil aku Suho saja sudah cukup. Jangan tanya yang lain"

"Kalau begitu kau panggil saja aku Kris dan jangan tanya nama yang lain padaku"

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya _"Baru berkenalan sudah seperti ini. Manusia Cina ini aneh"_

"Aku tahu aku aneh ho, jangan coba-coba kau berfikiran seperti itu di otakmu" ucap Kris sambil memandang lurus ke arah jalanan.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang?" pekik Suho.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sungguh? Aish, aku harus hati-hati denganmu"

Kris tertawa, lebih keras. Tak dia sangka, manusia bermata coklat di depannya ini begitu mudah dibohongi dan sangat polos. Imut sekali.

"Aku bercanda! Kau kira aku serius?" tanya Kris di sela-sela tawanya.

Suho menjitak kepala Kris "Bodoh! Kau mengagetkanku"

Langkahnya berhenti kemudian memandang wajah Suho membuat orang yang dipandang memasang wajah memerah. Suho sebisa mungkin tidak memerahkan wajahnya, namun, tatapan Kris selalu bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Ini aneh, dia baru mengenal pria Kanada-Cina ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia bisa membuat wajahnya memerah seperti ini. Dasar tidak sopan!

"Jadi… kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Kris.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku kehilangan sesuatu" ucap Suho. Matanya berair untuk kedua kalinya, sifat cengengnya kini keluar lagi. Memalukan memang, namun Suho tidak bisa menahan untuk yang satu ini. Barang yang dia hilangkan sungguh berarti di matanya dan dia sangat menyesal telah kehilangan ini.

"Kehilangan? Apa?" tanya Kris.

"Gantungan handphone!" jawab Suho.

"Itu hanya gantungan handphone" balas Kris enteng.

Tangan mungil Suho memukul pelan dada bidang Kris "Itu bukan gantungan biasa. Itu peninggalan eommaku"

Kris terkejut lalu mendadak mukanya berubah keruh "Pasti menyenangkan punya eomma" ucapnya lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

Suho mendongak "Tapi eommaku sudah meninggal 3 tahun lalu. Jadi itu benda peninggalannya untukku. Itu sangat berharga."

Kris merogoh kantung mantelnya "Kalau yang kau maksud ini, berhentilah menangis"

Suho terkejut melihat Kris memegang sebuah gantungan handphone biru muda miliknya. Matanya membulat dan dia hendak merampas gantungan itu.

"YA! Kenapa bisa ada di kamu? Dimana kau temukan ini?" tanya Suho.

Kris menjauhkan tangannya, membuat Suho tak bisa meraih gantungannya "Ini terjatuh waktu kau melayani kopiku tadi"

"Kenapa kau tidak berikan padaku?" gerutu Suho.

"Kau langsung meninggalkanku tadi, dan tidak menghiraukanku tadi" cibir Kris.

"Kembalikan Kris!" rengek Suho.

Kris menyimpan kembali gantungan handphone itu "Tidak mau"

Suho menarik lengan Kris "Ya! Kembalikan! Jebaalll"

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang gratis. Aku punya syarat untukmu" ucap Kris.

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kriiiss! Aish menyebalkan!"

Kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Kris "Kemarikan handphonemu!"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Suho heran lalu mengeluarkan sebuah handphone berwarna putih dari sakunya.

"Sini! Berikan saja"

Suho menyerahkannya dan Kris langsung menyahut handphone itu, mengutak atikanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya terdengar nada panggilan di handphone Kris sendiri tapi Kris tidak menjawabnya.

"Nih!" Kris menyerakhan kembali handphone itu kepada tuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Suho.

"Aku meminta nomormu dan menyimpan nomorku pada kontakmu. Itu saja" jawab Kris sambil menunjuk handphone Suho.

Suho membuka kontaknya dan menemukan kontak baru bernama 'Kris Wu' disana.

"Ya! Kembalikan gantungan kunciku Wu!" kesal Suho.

"Aku akan meneleponmu kalau aku mau mengembalikan ini. Aku masih punya banyak permintaan yang bisa kau penuhi untukku ho"

"Seenaknya! Memangnya aku ini apa? Budakmu? Krisss" rengek Suho kesal "Palli! Kembalikan!"

Kris menyentil dahi Suho yang tertutup poni "Menyenangkan bisa mengenalmu. Kurasa kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti. Aku akan menghubungimu" ucap Kris, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Suho dengan kekehan pelan "Aku pulang dulu ya!"

Suho membatu sebentar.

"Mati kau Wu Yi Fan! Tunggu aku! Akan kuhajar kau!" Suho berteriak dan berlari lalu meloncat dan memukuli bahu pemuda yag sangat tinggi itu.

Kris tertawa, pukulan Suho sama sekali tidak terasa sakit di tubuhnya. Yang ada dia malah menjadi semakin keras tertawa.

"Kau mau mengikutiku pulang ha?" tanya Kris "Aku tidak akan mengembalikan ini meskipun kau mengikutiku sampai ke rumah"

"Siapa bilang? Aku juga mau pulang! Cih, memangnya bis umum ini milikmu saja?"

Kris naik ke dalam bus dan Suho menyusulnya. Keduanya duduk di bangku paling belakang. Suho di sebelah pojok kanan dan Kris di pojok kiri.

Mereka tidak bicara satu sama lain. Suho yang terus menggerutu dan memandang jendela sedangkan Kris yang tersenyum-senyum memandang ke jendela juga dan sesekali melirik Suho.

Saat beberapa menit kemudian, Kris melirik Suho lagi dan tak melepaskan pandangannya begitu melihat Suho terkantuk-kantuk disana.

"Masih jam 7 sudah begitu. Apa dia kelelahan ya? Dari pagi dia bekerja disana!" batin Kris.

Matanya membulat dan dia reflek menggeserkan tubuhnya cepat kesamping Suho. Menangkap badan kurus itu saat dia tertidur dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Kris.

"Ya! Kau tidur?" tanya Kris pelan.

"…"

Suho tak menjawab dan Kris bisa memastikan kalau Suho tertidur. Dia tersenyum pelan lalu membelai rambut hitam kemerahan milik pria yang baru dia kenal ini.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku jadi ingin melindungimu" desah Kris.

Tidak. Perasaan ini lagi, perasaan yang membingungkan saat dia melihat wajah Suho. Kris tidak akan menyangkal kalau Chanyeol mengatainya sudah tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya katika dia melihat Suho yang bahkan baru tadi dia resmi berkenalan.

Tiba-tiba, perkataan cahnyeol terngiang di kepalanya.

'_Love at the first sign'_

Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah tidak tidak, siapa juga yang percaya hal konyol itu? Masih segar di ingatan Kris saat Chanyeol bercerita tentang bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Katanya Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun saat dia pertama kali melihatnya jogging sambil membawa anjing miliknya.

Chanyeol mendekati pemuda mungil itu (saat itu Chanyeol sedang jogging juga dan membawa anjing sama seperti Baekhyun) mereka berkenalan dan kemudian sering bertemu, seminggu kemudian, mereka jadian.

Hebat kan?

Awalnya Kris tidak percaya hal itu tapi kemudian dia mulai percaya saat mengalaminya sendiri.

Eits.. tunggu tunggu!

Itu berarti dia jatuh cinta dengan Suho dong? Aish, molla!

Kris masih sibuk menatap Suho yang tertidur di bahunya, dia lalu membangunkan pria itu agar dia tak kelewatan rumahnya.

"Suho…"

"Suho-ya…"

Suho melenguh, tapi tak berniat bangun.

"Kim Joon Myun… Bangun!" Kris mendekatkan hidungnya pada wajah Suho, lalu menggesekkan hidung mancungnya itu pada hidung Suho sebentar.

Dan itu sukses membuat Suho melenguh tidak nyaman dan sampai akhirnya terbangun.

"Eungg! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho heran.

"Kau tertidur! Dimana rumahmu? Kau tidak terlewat kan?" tanya Kris sambil merapikan rambut Suho.

Tangan mungil Suho kini mengucek-ucek matanya, dan wajahnya memandang jendela "Satu halte lagi aku turun. Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku Kris"

Kris tersenyum "Tidak masalah. Habisnya kau kelihatan lelah. Tidak salah kalau kau tertidur"

Suho merasakan pipinya memerah "Kris. ini musim panas kan?" tanya Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Kris mengernyit lalu mengangguk "Iya, kau benar"

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang tubuhku jadi memanas ya?" tanya Suho lagi sambil memegang pipinya sendiri.

"Kurasa hanya aku yang merasakan ini" ujar Kris "Aku juga merasa panas"

Suho menoleh memandang Kris "Kau juga?"

Kris mengangguk lalu balas melihat Suho yang menggunakan jaket biru dan kemeja putih tulang. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan dan pipinya memerah.

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu"

Blush!

Tidak! Tidak!

Ucapan Kris berhasil mejelaskan semuanya.

Suho merasakan pipinya bersemu karena namja dengan tinggi diatas 185 cm ini mengatakan hal barusan. Tak berani hantinya menyangkal, kalau Suho memerah juga karena Kris.

.

.

Suho melempar tasnya ke sofa lalu mengambil air putih di kulkas. Ini baru hari kedua musim panas dan dia sekarang sudah dipertemukan dengan seorang namja yang bisa membuat hatinya berdegup seperti balapan kuda.

Suho meraih foto eomma dan appanya di dekat TV lalu duduk di sofa sambil mendesah pelan.

"Eomma appa… aku memulai pekerjaan musim panasku hari ini" ucapnya pada foto itu. Seolah dia berbicara pada eomma dan appanya.

"Aku bertemu dengan seorang namja, dan kami berkenalan" ucap Suho lagi "Dia aneh eomma, appa"

Suho menghela nafas panjang.

"Namanya Wu Yi Fan atau Kris" lanjutnya "Tapi…"

"Kenapa dia membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan detak jantungku sendiri ya?" tanyanya polos "Aku takut eomma, appa. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya"

Suho meletakkan foto itu kembali sambil tersenyum "Kalau eomma dan appa tahu jawabnnya, beritahu aku ya. Lewat mimpi juga tidak apa-apa. Junma bahagia kalau eomma dan appa mau mampir ke mimpi Junma. Selamat malam, eomma, appa"

Suho mengecup singkat foto itu lalu membetulkan letak bingkainya dengan benar sebelum akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia merapihkan tasnya lalu berniat mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

.

.

"Selamat malam, tuan muda Kris" ucap Sekertaris Lee.

"Ah ne" jawab Kris singkat. Dia melepas matelnya lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk di depan TV. Sebelum itu, Kris mengambil sebotol soft drink di kulkas.

"Apa tuan sudah makan malam?" tanya Sekertaris Lee.

"Belum. Tapi tidak masalah, aku tidak berselera makan. Sekertaris Lee saja yang makan" jawab Kris.

Sekertaris Lee tersenyum "Tuan terlihat senang. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kris menggigit bibir. Haruskah dia tanyakan ini pada sekertaris ayahnya ini? tapi, dia tergoda untuk mengatakannya.

"Pak Lee…" panggil Kris sambil melihat Sekertaris Lee yang berdiri di samping sofa bersebrangan dengannya.

"Ya tuan?" tanyanya balik.

"Apa Pak Lee percaya dengan 'cinta pandangan pertama'?" tanya Kris penasaran seraya bertopang dagu.

Sekertaris Lee berkerut kening "Kenapa tuan bertanya seperti itu? Tidak biasanya?"

"Ah, susah untuk dijelaskan. Apa Pak Lee tahu itu?" tanya Kris.

Sekertaris Lee tersenyum pada Kris "Saya mengetahuinya karena saya pernah merasakannya tuan muda"

Mata Kris melebar "Jinjja?"

Sekertaris Lee mengangguk "Pada cinta pertama saya, seorang adik kelas saya waktu SMP kelas 3"

Kris mengangguk-angguk "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Yaah, waktu pertama kali bertemu, seperti jantung berdetak cepat tanpa bisa dikendalikan, selalu gugup dan muka memerah setiap bertemu dengannya. Kira-kira seperti itu" jawab Sekertaris Lee "Itu sudah lama tuan muda"

"Ahh… begitu ya? Terima kasih!"

Sekertaris Lee tersenyum "Apa tuan muda sedang jatuh cinta?"

Kris membulatkan matanya "Mwo?"

"Kelihatannya iya"

Kris menggeleng "Aku masih ragu kalau harus menyebutnya jatuh cinta!"

"Memangnya tuan muda tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?" tanya Sekertaris Lee ingin tahu "Saya yakin tuan muda sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang"

"Aku pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya, guru wali kelasku waktu SMP. Tapi, sekarang berbeda rasanya. Bayangkan saja baru beberapa menit setelah pertama kali bertemu dengannya aku langsung tidak bisa mengenalikan detak jantungku!"

"Itu berarti tuan sedang jatuh cinta. Seperti yang tuan bilang sebelumnya, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"

Kris mematung "Kurasa itu terlalu cepat disebut jatuh cinta"

Sekertaris Lee tertawa kecil "Itu terserah tuan mau menganggapnya apa"

Kris berdiri "Aku akan mandi dulu. Selamat malam"

Sekertaris Lee mengangguk "Iya. selamat malam"

.

.

Kris menghidupkan shower dan membasuh seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jatuh cinta? Dengan si pendek itu?" pikir Kris.

"Ya tuhan Wu Yi Fan, kau benar-benar sudah gila" lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

Suho menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam bathtube berisi air hangat.

"Kris? Manusia cina yang aneh. Menyebalkan!" dengus Suho.

Suara kecipakan terdengar halus. Berasal dari gerakan kaki Suho. Tapi kini wajahnya memanas karena membayangkan wajah Kris yang tertawa kecil tadi.

Suho memejamkan matanya dan semakin meneggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas dagu.

"Ya! Kim Joon Myun! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Uyeah! *apaan sih \(-,-)/**

**Gimana-gimana? Ini aku kerjain karena aku habis lihat banyak banget Krisho moment di internet. Ya ampun! Sumpah demi apapun! Mereka aku lihat so sweet banget yaah? :3 *oke abaikan, ini bukan tempat berfangirling Rae Yoo… -_-**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview dan membaca. Author sangat sangat berterima kasih karenanya. #nangis bombay**

**Akhir kata, salam cium (?) muah muah… :***

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo \(^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T aja

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

.

**Author ingin sekali mengucapkan thanks bagi yang sudah membaca, ngasih review dan mendukung Rae Yoo. Aku terharu. Maaf juga karena aku sadar masih banyak kekurangan seperti banyak typo de el el. Dan chapter 3 ini hasil kerja aku ditengah hantu-hantu ujian yang menggentayangi author setiap malam -_-**

**Oh ya, semakin kedepan bakal ada other cast di luar SM… mereka cuma numpang nama kok, biar kesannya rame aja.. :3**

**BTW, makasih buat ****AniesLoveWonkyu**** yang udah ngasih pembetulan. Iya maksud author gitu kok, hehe… makasih banget yaa… mumumuu ;D *lempar mangga *kan musim mangga :3 #di rumah author banyak mangga loo ; ) #curhat.**

**Yang lain juga makasih sudah membaca dan mampir disini! :D **

**Oke, enjoy!**

**/deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 3]**

**.**

Kris mengawali paginya kali ini dengan duduk bersantai di kursi dekat kolam renang. Menyenangkan memang duduk disana. Sambil ditemani sepiring roti isi sebagai sarapan. Kris menatap handphone yang ada di sampingnya, lalu jemarinya mengutak-atik handphone itu demi mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Suho. Namja yang baru dia kenal kemarin. Entah kenapa, separuh perasaannya menyetujui ucapan sekertaris lee yang menyatakan bahwa Kris sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi separuh perasaannya juga mengatakan kalau dia masih ragu dan menyangkal perasaan itu.

"**Apa kau bekerja hari ini?"**

Itu pesan singkat Kris untuk Suho. Hanya itu dan dia terlalu takut untuk memulai percakapan yang lain. Ingin dia menuliskan banyak hal tapi jarinya melawan perintah otaknya.

Semenit kemudian jawaban muncul.

"**Memang apa urusanmu?"**

Kris mendengus "Galak sekali" bahkan dari tulisan pesan singkatnya saja dia tahu kalau Suho menjawabnya sambil mencibir.

"**Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar"**

Kris benar-benar sudah sinting. Seseorang saja tolong tampar atau setrum saja tuan wu ini. sebelumnya dia berani mengusap-usap rambut dan bahkan menggesekkan hidung mancungnya itu pada Suho sekarang dia berani mengajak si pelayan café itu keluar? Jangan bilang Kris akan membawa si pendek itu kencan.

Jawaban dari Suho berikutnya membuat Kris sedikit kecewa. Pasalnya, Suho membalas tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

"**Aku tidak bisa"**

Dan saat itu Kris berfikir, Suho yang memang betul-betul tidak bisa atau itu hanya sekedar alasan Suho yang tidak mau keluar dengan Kris.

"**Kapan kau bisa?"**

Dan jawaban Suho sekarang tidak terlalu mengecewakannya. Lelaki dengan tinggi sekitar 173 cm (yang berbanding terbalik dengan tingginya yang notabene seperti tiang) membalas dengan cepat.

"**Aku ada di hari sabtu sore sampai malam dan hari minggu full aku kosong"**

Kris membalas Suho sembari menggigit sarapannya.

"**Aku akan mengabarimu kalau aku akan mengajakmu keluar"**

Dan jawaban Suho adalah **"Terserahmu Wu"**

Kris tersenyum senang seraya menggigit kembali sarapan dan matanya tak lekat memandang layar ponselnya.

Hm, kali ini, bolehlah para ilmuan sedang gencar-gencarnya mengatakan pemanasan global. Selain menyebabkan suhu udara meningkat dan juga membuat es di kutub utara dan selatan mencair. Sepertinya bukan di kutub utara dan selatan saja yang mencair, nyatanya sebuah balok es berjalan bernama Wu Yi Fan ini juga mencair sekarang. Entah pengaruh dari pemanasan global atau karena seorang dengan kulit pucat berponi yang bekerja di sebuah café dekat seoul park.

.

.

"Yi fan!" Kris menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang namja dengan kemeja putih jas abu-abu serta ransel berwarna hitam.

"Ah, hyung!"

Seorang namja yang lebih pendek darinya, berambut coklat sedikit kuning.

"Kau tidak mau pergi kemana-mana Kris? hyung rancananya mau travelling dengan Lay. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya.

"Maaf Xiumin hyung. Aku tidak mau kemana-mana liburan ini" jawab Kris seraya tersenyum meyakinkan hyungnya.

"Ah.." Xiumin mendesah sedikit kecewa. Sepupunya ini tidak mau ikut, tapi tidak masalah, setidaknya adik kandungnya (Lay) mau menemaninya "Kau ada acara?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuk "Tidak bisa dibilang acara sih hyung, ada orang yang ingin aku temui musim panas ini" ucap Kris.

"Pacarmu?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin berhasil membulatkan mata Kris yang hitam berkilat "Mwo?"

"Ah, Kris ternyata sudah besar ya? Jadi siapa namanya?" kini Kris sukses tersedak hingga dia dengan cepat menyambar segelas air yang ada di meja sebelah dengan kursinya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Kris kesal.

"Habisnya, kau terlihat mencurigakan? Jadi aku berasumsi kalau kau punya pacar. Apa benar? Kenalkan padaku kalau benar!" pinta Xiumin.

"dia bukan pacarku hyung!" Kris meletakkan piring makannya.

"Aha! Dia! Siapa ya?" kini Xiumin malah memasang wajah jail pada sepupunya yang berusia 5 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aish hyung terserah. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh atau aku akan mencelupkan hyung ke kolam renang sekarang!" dengus Kris.

"Jadi… siapa ya, yang bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Wu Yi Fan? Dia pasti seseorang yang hebat sampai bisa melelehkan hatimu yang dari besi itu. Kau habis tersengat listrik ya Kris?"

"Terserah kalau kau mau mengataiku gila hyung" desis Kris.

Xiumin terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu.

"Hyung…" Kris memanggil pelan hyungnya yang terdiam sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil setengah menggoda Kris.

"Apa?"

"Apa hyung percaya love at the first sight?" tanya Kris malu-malu.

"Ah…" Xiumin mengerutkan dahi sebelum akhirnya dia tertawa kecil "Jadi kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya?" goda Xiumin "Manis sekali"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku hyung! Percaya atau tidak?" tanya Kris kesal.

"Haha, mian mian… habisnya kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu aku jadi ingin tertawa"

"Ck" Kris berdecak. Merasa menyesal karena telah menanyakan hal ini pada hyungnya yang pasti akan mentertawakannya.

"Tentu saja aku percaya" jawaban Xiumin sontak membuat Kris menoleh menatap hyungnya yang sudah kuliah itu.

"Jadi hyung, kalau aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, apa aku harus percaya pada perasaanku?" tanya Kris.

"Kenapa tidak?" kini Xiumin malah balik bertanya.

"Huh?" Kris hanya mengucapkan itu. Xiumin kini jadi menjawab dengan serius dan membuatnya menjadi bingung.

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk tidak percaya dengan perasaanmu sendiri" jelas Xiumin.

Kris terdiam dan kini di pikirannya tergambar jelas wajah Suho yang memukulinya kemarin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan terlihat sangat imut.

"Jadi… apa benar perkataanku tadi?" tanya Xiumin membuyarkan lamunan Kris. dan si tiang berambut sedikit berantakan itu menatap hyungnya seolah mengatakan apa-yang-hyung-katakan-tadi?

"Kau jatuh cinta?" tanya Xiumin.

"Ah…" Kris menggaruk tengkuknya "… sepertinya aku ketahuan"

Xiumin mendekati sepupunya itu lalu menepuk pundak Kris yang lebih tinggi "Jadi benar?"

"Sepertinya iya"

"Siapa dia?"

Dan Xiumin kini sekarang mulai terlihat ingin tahu. Dia menatap mata elang Kris dan meminta jawaban dari mulut Kris.

"Seseorang yang baru aku kenal kemarin" jawab Kris malu-malu. Aih, rasanya Xiumin ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambut sepupunya ini. Seorang Kris Wu yang biasanya jaim dan dingin ini untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya mengakui pada Xiumin bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

"Kemarin? Dan kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Hebat sekali kau wu!" ucap Xiumin menyindir.

"Namanya juga pendangan pertama hyung!" elak Kris.

"Kau tembak saja dia" Xiumin menyikut lengan Kris keras-keras.

"Semudah itu menyatakan perasaan hyung? Dia bahkan terlihat seperti manusia yang tidak peduli akan cinta. Yang ada di otaknya hanya pekerjaan! Bayangkan saja dia bekerja full time di sebuah café hyung!" cerocos Kris.

"Tapi kau menyukainya"

Kris memanyunkan bibir "Aku tahu aku bodoh hyung!"

"Lama sekali kau baru menyadarinya"

Dan ucapan Xiumin kali ini berhasil Kris melemparkan death glare pada hyungnya itu "Terserah! Eh hyung, bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan di luar. Traktir dong hyung! Kan hyung baru dapat beasiswa kuliah!"

"Cih, dasar rampok! Baiklah, tapi aku yang akan menentukan kita makan apa ya… aku mau main dengan teman-temanku dulu. Siang nanti aku akan menjemputmu"

Kris tersenyum lebar "Oke hyung! Awas ya, aku akan menunggumu!"

Xiumin berlalu lalu mengacungkan jempolnya "Oke. Oh ya Kris, jangan lupa! Kau harus mentraktirku lain kali!"

Kris terawa kecil "Arraseo hyung!"

.

.

Suho sedang dalam mode istirahat sekarang. terhitung sudah jam 1 siang dan dia sekarang ada di atap restoran sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Dia bekerja di restoran sushi sekarang dan dia sedang dalam kesempatan beristirahat setelah bekerja mulai jam 10 pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah makan hon?" tanya seorang yang datang dan menyusul duduk di meja di depan Suho. Namja berambut pirang kecoklatan itu bernama Jung Daehyun.

"Ah, daehyun-a, ini aku sedang makan..." Suho tersenyum lalu menujuk nampan berisikan makan siangnya. Daehyun juga ada di depannya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi jatah makan siangnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak flu atau demam kan?" tanya daehyun saat menatap wajah Suho.

Suho menggelng kuat-kuat "Tidak kok"

"Kau terlihat memerah? Atau perasaanku saja?" tanya daehyun

"Apa sih? Sudah ah, ayo kita makan saja" Suho berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari daehyun yang terlihat seperti petugas intel sedang mengintrogasi pelaku pembunuhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Saat keduanya makan, Suho kemudian menatap daehyun serius namun tidak terlalu yakin. Dia ingin berucap tapi seolah yang dia ucapkan tersangkut di tenggorokan dan tertelan lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya daehyun yang merasa diperhatikan dan dia jadi kurang nyaman karenanya.

"Hmm, daehyun-a, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu.." Suho menggantung ucapannya sebari memainkan sumpitnya.

"Apa? Katakan saja, siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu!" tawar daehyun.

Ah ya tuhan, semoga saja daehyun tidak tertawa atau meledeknya karena mendengar pertanyaan anehnya yang sebentar lagi akan dia tanyakan ini (jika dia berani menanyakannya) atau semoga dia bisa menahan hasratnya untuk terjun dari lantai 2 restoran ini karena lelah menahan pertanyaan yang selama ini memutari kepalanya dengan riang gembira. Menyiksanya sepanjang waktu dan membuatnya penat.

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Suho kecil. Dia tahu disana tidak ada siapa-siapa tapi Suho tak berani untuk berbicara keras-keras.

Dahi daehyun mengernyit seketika "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Suho menggeleng "Hanya ingin saja. Ayolah cepat jawab!"

"Pernah!" jawab daehyun sambil memotong ayamnya.

Suho membinarkan matanya "Jinjja? Lalu bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bagaimana apanya?" balas daehyun tidak mengerti.

"Ya hubunganmu dengan orang yang kau sukai itu!" lanjut Suho gemas.

"dia pacaran denganku sekarang!" jawab daehyun dan bersiap menyendok nasinya.

Suho kini reflek menggebrak meja dengan kaget "Mwo?"

"Ah, ya! Tak usah kaget begitu…" runtuk daehyun yang terkejut akibat gebrakan Suho. kini pemuda dengan tindik di telinga kirinya itu melanjutkan makan makannya tanpa memperdulikan Suho yang terbengong dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mata bulat.

"Ya! Apa kamu sedang jatuh cinta pada orang?" tanya daehyun.

Suho serasa menjadi mayat hidup sekarang. apa yang harus dia jawab? Tak mungkin dia menyukai Kris hanya karena pernah bertemu di hari kemarin.

"Tidak mungkin…" lirih Suho.

"Apa yang tidak mungkin hyung? Aku saja langsung pacaran dengannya sehari setelah mengenal pacarku itu" jawab daehyun sambil menggigit brokoli rebusnya.

Suho melebarkan matanya kaget.

"MWO?"

.

.

"Hyung, kau bilang mau makan… kenapa kita tidak berhenti dari tadi" ucap Kris saat dia dan Xiumin ada di dalam mobil dan Xiumin yang menyetir tidak kunjung memberhentikan mobilnya di depan restoran.

"Sebentar lagi, aku mau makan sushi Kris… aku tahu dimana yang enak" jawab Xiumin dan kini dia membelokkan mobilnya ke arah kiri. Lalu sekitar 100 meter, ada sebuah restoran sushi.

Mereka berdua kini memasuki restoran sushi dan duduk di samping sushi-sushi yang berjalan (maksutnya restoran sushi yang sushinya ngambil sendiri di tempat yang muter2 itu. Itu namanya apa author juga enggak tahu)

"Hyung, kapan hyung berangkat travelling?" tanya Kris seraya mengambil sepiring sushi salmon dan mengambil sumpit.

"Mulai lusa depan. Aku dan Lay mau ke Jepang dulu" jawab Xiumin.

"Hyung, aku titip oleh-oleh ya… apa saja deh" Kris mengambil saus dan mencelupkan sushinya kedalam saus.

"Arra… kau tidak meminta juga aku akan membelikanmu. Aku akan belikan juga untuk pacarmu itu. Hehe" ucap Xiumin sambil tersenyum bukan senyum, tapi smirk.

"Hyung… dia bukan pacarku, cam kan itu baik-baik di otakmu hyung!"

"Hehe" Xiumin tersenyum kecil lalu mulai memakan sushinya tapi sebelum itu dia tersenyum lagi pada Kris "Tapi dia bisa jadi pacarmu suatu hari nanti"

Membuat Kris tersedak "Uhuk!"

.

.

"Ya! Kris, kau bayar ini dulu ya… aku mau angkat telepon dulu" ucap Xiumin sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang ke tangan Kris.

"Ne. aku akan menyusulmu di parkiran hyung!"

Xiumin mengangguk dari jauh sebelum menghilang. Kris kini berjalan mendekati meja kasir dan berdiap membayar makananannya tadi.

"Selamat siang… pesanan anda…" belum sempat si penjaga kasir itu selesai bicara Kris langsung membulatkan matanya dan berkata spontan.

"Suho-ya…"

Lelaki dengan seragam restoran sushi berwarna oranye itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Ah, Kris…" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Ya! Kau bekerja disini juga?" tanya Kris "Inikah sebabmu tak bisa keluar denganmu?"

Suho menunduk, berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kris agar mukanya tidak menjadi blushing.

"Ne. Totalmu 50.000 won," ucap Suho sambil menagih uang Kris.

"Sepertinya kita memang ditakdiran bertemu ho" kekeh Kris.

Suho mencibir pelan "Jangan melucu. Kemarikan uangmu!"

Kris memberikan uangnya "Ya! Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

Suho meruntuk keras Kris yang kebanyakan bertanya "diam ah, ini kembalianmu.."

"Aku akan meneleponmu nanti!" ucap Kris sambil memasukkan uang kembalian itu pada kantung jaketnya.

"Tidak usah telepon juga tidak apa-apa" dengus Suho "Cepatlah, kau menghentikan antrian"

Kris tersenyum "Aigoo… kau mengusir tamumu sendiri?"

Sebelum Kris pergi meninggalkan Suho, tangan lebarnya mengusak surai hitam kecoklatan milik Suho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Ya! Kau merusak rambutku! Sana pergi.." dengus Suho kesal sambil merengut kecil.

"Arra arra… aku pergi … gomawo!"

Kris tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan restoran sushi itu. Sementara Suho menundukkan kepalanya dan melayani orang-orang yang membayar lagi. Entah kenapa dia begitu menyumpahi Kris karena telah membuatnya memerah dan blushing sepanjang bekerja.

"Mungkin daehyun benar…." gumamnya pelan "… aku sudah jatuh cinta pada namja itu"

Ucapnya sambil melihat punggung Kris yang menjauh.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

"Yo! Kris!" Kris yang baru bangun terkejut karena melihat sesosok manusia dengan tubuh kurus tapi berisi (?) dan rambut coklat almond .

Kris terlonjak saat melihat seorang happy virus ada di rumahnya bahkan dengan santai menghidupkan televisi dan menonton acara musik.

Dan hariini juga, Sekertaris Lee tidak ada di rumahnya, beliau ada di perusahaan dan mengurusi beberapa dokumen kantor yang tak beres. Jadi di rumah itu hanya Kris dan beberapa pembantu serta sekarang kedatangan tamu tak diundang seperti Park Chanyeol ini.

"Yeol! Apa kau hantu? Keluar masuk rumahku seenaknya!" teriak Kris.

"Aku sudah izin dengan pembantumu, jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mencuri barang-barang yang ada di rumahmu Kris"

"Bukan itu masalahnya!... aish! Sudah lupakan!" Kris kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan kembali menemui Chanyeol sambil membawa segelas air putih.

"Kau tidak jadi ke California?" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya "Baekhyun bisa 3 hari lagi. Jadi aku haru menunggu dulu"

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya "Tenang saja yeol… beruntung pacarmu itu masih mau mengikutimu kesana. Baik sekali dia"

Chanyeol mengangguk "Tentu saja Kris. Ah, aku lupa, kalau kau tidak punya pacar. Hehe"

Ingin sekali dia mengguyur Chanyeol dengan air minum ditangannya "diam kau yeol. Aku mandi dulu ya, jangan macam-macam"

"Ne…"

Kris kini berjalan menuju kamarnya lagi dan mandi. Dia keluar beberapa menit kemudian dan mendengar chayeol menelepon. Kris tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu semua. Dia sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah akibat selesai keramas.

"Siapa yang kau telepon? Tunggu tunggu, pasti Baekhyun" tebak Kris.

Chanyeol menggeleng "Ani, aku memesan ayam. Aku ingin makan ayam"

Kris mengernyit "Oh, kau mau memakannya disini? Aku juga mau!"

"Boleh saja, hitung-hitung balas budi karena aku sering mengobrak-abrik isi kulkasmu!"

Kris mendengus lalu melempar Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa.

.

.

"Tuan muda Kris… ada seorang pengantar makanan sudah datang!" ucap seorang pembantu.

"Ah ne, gomawo" Kris berdiri dan mengalungkan handuknya lalu menyuruh Chanyeol untuk keluar dan membayar makanannya itu.

"Yeol, apa yang kau tunggu? Sana pergi!" perintah Kris.

Chanyeol melenguh malas "Kau saja ya, ini uangnya, aku sedang malas, lagipula aku bisa ketinggalan acara ini"

"Ya! Siapa yang membeli ini hah?"

"Kau kan mau minta, jadi kau yang bayar… sana sana, cepat!"

Kris menyambar uang pemberian Chanyeol "Huh, mati saja kau yeol!"

Chanyeol tersenyum licik "Hehe, sudah sana cepat, nanti yang mengantarkan makanannya menunggu"

Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan rumah.

"Maaf menunggu…" Kris membuka pintunya kemudian dia terkejut melihat seorang yang ada di depan rumahnya.

"YA! KRIS!" pekik Suho "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau juga?"

"Aku bekerja jadi pengantar di restoran ayam juga. Apa kau yang menelpon untuk memesan tadi? Apa ini rumahmu? Apa kau sendirian?" tanya Suho bertubi-tubi.

"Ini bayarannya!" ucap Kris lalu menyerahkan sejumlah uang, dia menarik kotak berisi ayam itu lalu menaruhnya di atas meja yang ada di depan terasnya.

"YA! Jinjaa.. jawab aku.." rengek Suho.

"Ne aku tinggal disini, dan kau juga kenapa bisa selalu bertemu denganku?" tanya Kris.

Suho mendesah "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!"

"Ya! Apa kau merindukanku? Hingga kau bahkan sampai datang ke rumahku…" goda Kris.

Muka Suho memerah "Mwo ya? Tahu rumahmu saja baru pertama kali! Jangan melucu Wu"

"Aigoo.. kau terliha sangat lucu kalau begini" Kris menarik pipi Suho membuat si kecil itu mengaduh kesakitan dan memukul tengan Kris dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Ya! Sakit! Hentikan… aish"

"Ya.. aku yakin, kau memang ditakdiran untuk bersama denganku terus" bisik Kris.

"Mwo ya? Jangan mendekat! Kau membuatku takut" ucap Suho begitu Kris mendekat kearahnya dan mulai menghimpitnya di sebuah pohon yang ada di samping teras.

Tunggu-tunggu.

Ralat.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya takut, Suho juga tidak kuat kalau Kris melihatnya terlalu lama. Itu akan sukses membuat pipinya memerah dan tubuhnya menegang kaku seperti robot.

"Ya… apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Mwo?"

Kris mengunci tubuh Suho di antara pohon membuat Suho memekik "YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Suho tak berusaha memberontak. Si kecil itu hanya diam diantara kuncian Kris sambil terus merapal doa agar dia diselamatkan Tuhan dari situasi seperti ini.

"Ini diluar rumah dasar bodoh!" pekik Suho saat Kris masih terus menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya di dalam rumahku huh? Aku sendirian hari ini" ucap Kris menggoda sambil menatap mata coklat Suho yang membuka dan menutup dengan cepat.

"A..ani, bukan maksudku begitu… lepaskan aku Kris… jeball"

Kris memajukan wajahnya dan semakin dekat dengan wajah Suho.

Entah kenapa, Suho tak menolaknya, dia malah mencengkram kemeja Kris dan menutup matanya erat. Sangat erat sehingga tak terlihat apapun.

"_Ya tuhan jangan bilang Kris mau melakukan hal aneh padaku…"_

"_Tolong selamatkan aku…"_

"_Aku masih ingin hidup…"_

"_Aku masih ingin hidup untuk eomma dan appa…"_

"_Ya tuhan aku masih ingin melanjutkan sekolah lalu menikah…"_

"_Jebal…"_

Itu hanya segelintir dari doa-doa yang Suho racaukan dalam hatinya. Dengan mata terpejam dan dia merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat membelai pipi, leher dan telinganya. Dan matanya sukses membuka lebar seketika saat merasakan sesuatu di wajahnya dan membuat mukanya memerah seperti batu bara yang dibakar. Panas dan merah.

Dalam hati, Suho memekik keras. Keras sekali dan kalau itu bukan di dalam hati pasti membuat burung-burung di wuwungan atap terbang terbirit-birit.

"_Wu Yi Fan! kau sudah gilaa!" _

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author lagi menghadapi pekan UAS dan ujian praktek nih, jadi mungkin jarang update nantinya.. huweee… Kriss..! TT. TT *apasih.**

**Mian kalau chap ini enggak memuaskan apalagi masalah typo, soalnya author lagi sakit dan berusaha keras jaga kesehatan karena mau ujian, tapi author sempatkan membuat ini sebagai bentuk terima kasih pada para pembaca yang masih mau membaca tulisan seorang Sung Rae Yoo ini.**

**Author merasa terharu lihat komen kalian semua.. saranghae deh mumumuuu :D**

**Oke, thanks..**

**/very deep bow/ U.U**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T aja

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

.

**.**

**Hellow ada yang kangen ? :* Rae Yoo aja kangen sama ff sendiri … kekke.. **

**Buat yang kangen… (itupun kalo ada)**

**Ini chapter 4nya untuk mengobati kangen kalian :3 mumumuu..**

**Harap maklum kalau disini banyak typo ! ;D**

**Happy reading !**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 4]**

**.**

Suho masih menutup matanya saat merasakan benda kenyal sedikit basah menyentuh permukaan pipi kirinya. Saat dia membuka mata, dia mendapati Kris sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan nyengir lebar tak berdosa. Sementara itu, Suho hanya menahan nafas dan berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho takut-takut. Sebenarnya Suho bisa menebak kalau Kris baru saja mencium pipi kirinya. Tapi dia tidak yakin. Jadinya, dia bertanya langsung.

"Kau tadi sih, menutup mata. Apa mau aku lakukan lagi?" tanya Kris.

Suho menggeleng keras "Jangan!"

Kris terkekeh lalu memperhatikan Suho yang membuang pandangannya ke arah kiri. Berusaha melihat kemana saja asal tidak ke mata Kris.

"Apa kau mau kita terus dalam posisi ini?" tanya Kris seraya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bawah dan melihat tangan kecil Suho yang mencengkram kemejanya.

"Huh?" Suho kini menatp Kris bingung. Kemudian dia mengikuti arah pandang Kris. matanya terbelak lalu dia menarik tangannya dari kemeja Kris dan berusaha mengendalikan gelagatnya agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Dia bisa mati dan ditahan lebih lama kalau terlihat salah tingkah di depan Kris.

"Beraninya kau menciumku tadi! Kuharap kau mati lebih dulu Wu" kesal Suho sambil memukul lengan Kris dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Itu tip untukmu… aku tak punya uang jadi aku memberimu ciuman untuk tip. Bagaimana?"

Suho mencibir lalu menendang kaki kanan Kris kuat-kuat "Mesum. Kau menahanku lama disini. Kalau aku sampai dipecat karena ini, akan aku tuntut kau Kris!" runtuk Suho sambil melangkah secepatnya kabur dari kuncian Kris.

"Ya! Aku pelanggan. Aku akan laporkan kau ke Pusat Pelayanan Konsumen kalau menendangku lagi!" teriak Kris.

"Dan aku akan menelepon Komisi Perlindungan Pekerja kalau kau menciumku lagi!" balas Suho.

"Ish" Kris mencibir sambil memegangi lututnya yang perih "Ya! Kim Joon Myun! Kau harus tanggung jawab dengan kakiku ini!"

Suho semakin menjauh "Aku tidak mendengarmu!"

"YA! Kim Joon Myun!"

"Aku tidak dengar apapun!" teriak Suho lalu berjalan keluar. Menutup gerbang rumah Kris dengan kasar dan kembali ke restoran tempat dia bekerja.

Sementara Kris tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengusap kakinya. Dia mengambil sekotak ayam itu dan membawanya masuk.

.

.

Suho masih belum tidur. Dia habis mandi setelah bekerja seharian di restoran ayam itu dan sekarang tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dan sekarang dia bersantai di kasurnya sambil merebahkan diri. Matanya terpejam dan sekarang pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana dia mengingat bagaimana pagi harinya yang normal dan biasa saja menjadi buruk seketika saat dia mengantarkan pesanan ayam itu ke rumah Kris. muka Suho jadi memerah saat mengingat Kris menciumnya tadi.

Meskipun Suho memjamkan mata, dia masih bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana bau mulut yang beraroma mint milik Kris, hembusan nafasnya, serta bibir Kris yang menyentuh pipinya dan membuatnya memerah seketika itu juga.

"Apa dia sudah tidak waras?" pikir Suho sembari meraih handphone yang ada di nakas.

Baru saja diambil, handphone itu bergetar.

Suho membukanya dan mendecih melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

Kris Wu.

"**Kau sudah tidur?"**

Suho mengetik cepat **"Apa urusanmu?"**

"**Ini sudah jam 9"** jawab Kris. Suho membantin dalam hati _"Memang kau siapa mengatur-atur jadwal tidurku? Maaf-maaf saja, aku masih bisa mengatur jam tidur sendiri Wu Bodoh!"_

"**Aku tahu. Aku masih bisa melihat jam"**

Kris menjawab dengan cepat seperti biasa **"Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur. Maaf tadi aku sudah menciummu, tapi aku bukan melakukannya untuk membuatmu kesal. Aku hanya tergoda saja melihat pipimu! Hehe ._.v kalau begitu, tidurlah, jangan malam-malam… kau bisa sakit nantinya. Selamat malam. Bye!"**

Suho tertegun lalu memanyunkan bibirnya "Nyatanya dia membuatku kesal tadi. huh"

Dia akhirnya menjawab pesan Kris sebelum akhirnya tertidur pulas **"Dasar mesum. Selamat Malam"**

.

.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat balasan terakhir Suho. dia kemudian meletakkan handphonenya di meja nakas lalu kini dia berbaring di tempat tidur namun belum berniat untuk tidur.

"Tok tok"

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi pendengarannya. Dia kemudian menjawab.

"Siapa?"

Seseorang menjawab dari luar "Ini saya Tuan Muda. Sekertaris Lee"

"Masuk saja!"

Sekertaris Lee kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Kris yang luas dengan membawa lembaran kertas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris.

"Ada berita dari sekolah anda" ucap Sekertaris Lee "Ada acara Summer Camp untuk hari jumat sampai minggu besok. Tuan muda Kris dimohon ikut serta"

Kris mendelik "Mwo? Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau ikut acara yang seperti itu"

"Tapi, Tuan Wu meminta saya untuk memberitahukan ini. Jadi anda harus ikut" balas Sekertaris Lee.

"Ya! Apa saja asal jangan acara kamping bodoh itu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kris memohon "Aku sungguh tidak mau ikut acara itu!"

"Kalau tuan muda tidak mau, anda bisa mencari kesibukan lain. Tapi tidak boleh ada di rumah" jawab seekrtaris lee seraya berfikir.

"Hah?"

"Aku akan mengatakan anda ikut summer camp. Tapi, dengan syarat anda harus tidak ada di rumah ini selama 3 hari" jelas Sekertaris Lee "Bagaimna?"

"Kau serius mau bersekongkol denganku?" tanya Kris.

Sekertaris Lee mengangguk "Ini lebih baik daripada tuan Wu menghukum anda. Tapi anda tidak boleh terlihat ada di rumah. Karena di rumah ini ada CCTVnya, jadi, mulai jumat besok anda harus sudah keluar"

Kris tersenyum "Oke. Aku berhutang banyak padamu Sekertaris Lee. Aku akan mentraktirmu kopi kalau kita ada waktu"

Sekertaris Lee tersenyum "Terima kasih tuan muda. Saya permisi!"

Kris tersenyum lalu merapihkan tasnya. Dalam hati, dia bersyukur punya sekertaris yang pengertian seperti Sekertaris Lee. Setelah selesai, diapun tertidur pulas.

.

.

"Yeol! Kau serius tidak memperbolehkanku tidur di studio fotomu selama 3 hari ini?" tanya Kris. pagi-pagi dia memang sudah ada di studio foto milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa! Meskipun ini milikku tetap saja tidak bisa. Memang ini motel? Sudah sana tinggal saja di hotel lain Kris" ucap Chanyeol menolak.

"Ah, aku tidak mau… hotel terlalu mahal. Aku tidak mau disana" ucap Kris "Aku tidak bawa uang banyak. Lagipula appa pasti curiga"

"Lagian, kamu sih, pakai acara kabur dari summer camp. Sudah sana minta maaf sama appa mu" nasihat Chanyeol sok bijak.

"Kau saja biasa keluar-masuk rumahku aku biarkan. Ayolah yeol!" pinta Kris.

"Aku mau keluar selama 3 hari ini. aku tidak bisa! Lagipula baekhyun bisa curiga kalau kau ada di sini!"

Kris cemberut "Dasar kau! Ya sudah aku pergi! Awas ya, kalau kau kerumahku akan aku usir!"

Chanyeol tertawa "Coba saja! Sudah sana!"

Kris menutup pintu studia Chanyeol lalu dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Tak jelas kemana tujuannya sampai akhirnya matahari sudah tinggi dan sekarang sudah masuk tengah hari.

Saat Kris duduk melepas lelah di sebuah taman yang penuh dengan anak kecil dan orang tua mereka bermain-main. Suho teringat sesuatu. Bukan sesuatu, namun lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Kim Joon Myun.

Dengan cepat, Kris mengirim pesan singkat pada pria manis tersebut.

"**Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?"**

Beberapa detik setelahnya terdapat balasan** "Jam 1 siang. Pemilik café tempatku bekerja mau menghadiri pemakaman orang tua temannya jadi aku pulang lebih awal"**

Kris melirik jam tangannya . Sekarang sudah jam 12.30 siang.

"**Kau ada di coffe café?"**

"**Iya"**

Kris tersenyum lalu menulis pesannya lagi **"Kau tinggal dimana?"**

"**Kenapa menanyakan itu?"**

"**Mungkin aku bisa berkunjung saat kau ada di rumah. Kau sudah tahu rumahku dan sekarang biarkan aku tahu rumahmu!"**

"**Apartemen xx no 214 di lantai 5. Kalau kau macam-macam aku tidak segan-segan menelepon 911"**

Kris tersenyum kecil **"Oke terima kasih"**

Dan setelah itu Suho tak menjawab. Dan Kris meregangkan badan. Lalu dia pergi ke sebuah kedai es krim. Entah kenapa dia tak nafsu makan. Akhirnya, dia menghabiskan siang yang cukup terik ini dengan es krim dan bersantai.

.

.

Ini sudah sore. Jam 4 kira-kira. Dan Suho yang sudah pulang kerja ada di rumah sambil mengelap berbagai peralatan masaknya yang baru saja dia cuci dan masih basah.

Suho bersenandung kecil namun kemudian dia mendengar sebuah denting bel. Dengan sigap dia menyimpan serbetnya lalu melangkah menuju pintu dan membuka gagangnya.

"Siapa?"

Suho membuka pintu itu dan mendapati Kris berdiri dengan tampang konyol di balik pintunya.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suho heran dan terkejut.

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal. Ijinkan aku menginap disini sampai hari minggu"

Suho memasang wajah idiot "Hah?"

"Aku kabur dari acara summer camp jadi aku harus tinggal di suatu tempat asal tidak di rumah. Aku mohon biarkan aku menumpang di rumahmu!" pinta Kris penuh harap.

"Tidak" tolak Suho mentah-mentah "Tidur saja di sauna"

Kris menggeleng "Aku tidak suka sauna. Ayolah, kau mau membiarkanku mati kedinginan di luar?" tanya Kris memelas.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak keberatan kok" jawab Suho.

"YA! Kau tega sekali! Ayolah!" rengek Kris lagi "Aku mau menginap di rumah temanku tapi dia tidak bisa" jelas Kris berusaha memancing belas kasihan Suho.

"Apa temanmu hanya satu? Masih banyak yang lain" dengus Suho.

"Rumah mereka jauh"

"Tinggal di hotel saja" saran Suho enteng "Kau kan orang kaya" ucap Suho. dia berasumsi Kris adalah orang kaya saat dia mengunjungi rumahnya kemarin.

"Aku tidak mau. Itu boros tahu!"

"Tidur di jalanan kalau begitu…" ucap Suho dengan wajah datar.

Kris mendecak sebal "Kau kira aku gelandangan?"

Suho balas mendecak lebih keras "Sebenarnya kenapa kau mau tidur disini hah? Apa alasanya? Masih banyak tempat yang bisa kau singgahi? Kenapa rumahku?"

Kris nyegir lebar "Alasan pertama karena kau Kim Joon Myun, kedua, karena kau Kim Joon Myun dan yang ketiga karena kau Kim Joon Myun!" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang membuat Suho serasa ingin melempar tong sampah ke muka Kris.

Suho memutar bola matanya jengah lalu dengan kasar dia menyentak "Kalau begitu tidak bisa!"

Dan..

BRAK!

Pintu apartemen itu ditutup dengan keras.

Kris melongo lalu menggedor-gedor pintunya "YA! Suho-ya! Buka pintunya! Aku mohooon!"

Tidak ada jawaban dan Kris tidak menyerah "YA! Kim Joon Myun! Kenapa tidak bisa? Kenapa kenapa? Aku bisa kemana lagi selain kesini?" rengek Kris sambil terus menggedor pintu apartemen Suho.

Suho kemudian membuka pintu dan membuat Kris diam seketika.

"Kau tahu kenapa tidak bisa? Alasan pertama karena kau adalah Wu Yi Fan, kedua karena kau itu Wu Yi Fan dan yang ketiga karena kau WU YI FAN!"

BRAK!

Pintu itu lagi-lagi ditutup dengan tidak manis oleh Suho.

Dan Kris mendesah kesal karena Suho memutar balik ucapannya tadi. tapi, dia sungguh ingin tinggal bersama seseorang yang telah mencuri hati, perasaan dan pandangannya ini. Jadi Kris tidak menyerah. Dia masih menunggu Suho meskipun si angel bermuka imut itu bersikeras tak mau memberinya tumpangan tempat tinggal.

.

.

Suho sedang ada di depan tv sambil mengelap meja. Sudah sekitar 5 menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda gedoran pintu dari luar. Jadi Suho pikir Kris sudah menyerah dan pulang.

"Ting tong"

Bel lagi-lagi berbunyi membuyarkan seluruh konsentrasi Suho.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dari dalam "Kalau itu kau Kris, aku sudah memberitahumu untuk pergi!" salaknya galak.

"Ini aku Joon Myun-a, Pak Jun"

Suho langsung menutup mulutnya. Oh tidak! Rupanya itu tetangganya, seorang pria bernama Jun Jae Sung dan tinggal tepat di sebelah kakan apartemen Suho. Sangat baik dan perhatian.

Suho membuka pintu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi ada apa ya pak?" tanya Suho berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Ada seseorang yang mencarimu, dia menunggu di luar terus. Aku kira kau tidak ada di rumah. Kenapa tidak kau buka pintunya? Kasihan dia menunggu lama di luar?!" jelas Pak Jun.

Suho mengernyit "Mwo?"

Kemudian, secara tiba-tiba, menyembullah sesosok manusia berambut dirty blonde dari punggung Pak Jun. Dia Kris. Sialan, apa dia merayu tetangganya itu agar dapat dibukakan pintu oleh Suho?

"Kau!" Suho menahan amarahnya dan menggeretakkan gigi melempar telepati ke arah Kris yang nyengir sambil meleletkan lidah sebentar mata Suho seolah berkata 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-disini?-cepat-pulang-sana'

Kris hanya diam sambil menyeringai membalas tatapan mata Suho 'kau-tidak-bisa-menolak-perintah-orang-tua'

Isyarat matanya melirik Pak Jun. kemudian lelaki berkumis itu berkata lagi.

"Nah, sudah ketemu kan, kau tampaknya temannya Joon Myun. Joon Myun-a, cepat bawa dia masuk dan berikan dia minum. Dia pasti lelah"

Suho menggerutu tapi dia tak bergerak.

"Joon Myun-a!" kini Pak Jun sedikit meninggikan suaranya karena menganggap Suho tidak sopan.

Dia berdecak lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Kris "Ne. terima kasih ajusshi. Memang ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan pria ini"

Pak Jun tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Baiklah, aku kembali dulu"

Kris mengangguk "Terima kasih, ajusshi!"

BRAK!

Pintu apartemen Suho ditutup kasar dan Suho langsung menyidang Kris saat itu juga.

"Jadi, kau merayu tetanggaku agar bisa masuk? Begitu? Licik juga otakmu Wu!" desisnya kesal.

"Merayu bagaimana? dia yang melihatku menunggu di depan pintumu, jadi dia mungkin berniat membantuku dan akhirnya membantuku deh! Siapa juga yang merayunya?" Kris membela diri sendiri.

"Aish! Kau mau aku bunuh ya? Sini! Biar aku goreng kau!" teriak Suho kesal.

"Ya! Mian kalau aku merepotkanmu. Tapi sungguh aku butuh tempat tinggal!"

"…" Suho diam dan hatinya mulai melunak.

"Aku akan membayarmu kalau kau mau" tawar Kris.

Alis kanan Suho terangkat "Jinjja?"

Kris mengangguk "Aku akan mentransfernya ke rekeningmu!"

Suho menimbang-nimbang "Oke. Kalau itu maumu, kau juga harus bayar biaya makan dan membantuku memebersihakan rumah. Arra?"

Kris mengangguk. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidur menggelandang.

"Terima kasih"

Suho mengangguk mendengar ucapan terima kasih Kris. kemudian dia menyimpan serbetnya dan membuka kulkas. Dia tak memeperdulikan Kris sementara hatinya sangat gugup karena sekarang dia hanya berdua dengan pria china ini. berdua di rumah yang sama.

"Ya! Apa kau masih SMA?" tanya Kris begitu melihat beberapa tumpuk buku pelajaran di rak yang ada di dekat balkon.

"Iya. kelas 3. Kau?"

Kris mengambil salah satu buku dan menjawab pertanyaan Suho "Aku juga kelas 3. Kita ternyata seumuran. Berapa usiamu?" tanya Kris.

Suho menjerang air dan menyalakan kompor "17"

Kris mengernyit "Jinjja? Aku 18"

Suho kemudian menoleh melihat Kris yang asih dengan sebuah buku. Eh, bukan. Tepatnya sebuah album foto. Dia begitu terkejut karena melihat Kris membuka album foto-foto lamanya. TIDAK!

"YA! Kembalikan! Jangan sentuh barang-barangku!" teriaknya kencang.

"Apa? Aku hanya melihat fotomu saja"

Suho menarik album foto itu dari tangan Kris "Itu memalukan. Sudah sana kau duduk saja dan jangan sentuh apapun!"

"Aigoo… galak sekali kau!"

Kris kemudian berjalan menjauh sementara Suho menyimpan album foto masa kecilnya itu di tempat yang aman.

"Ya! Suho, dimana aku tidur? Badanku lelah semua!" tanya Kris.

Suho hendak menjawab kemudian dia terpikir sesuatu. Ya ampun, dia kan hanya punya 1 buah kamar tidur! Apa dia harus berbagi kamar dengan si tiang bodoh ini?

"Kau tidur saja di sofa! Aku hanya punya 1 kamar!"

Kris mendelik "Sofamu terlalu kecil. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur? Kita kan bisa berbagi tempat di kamar tidur" rayu Kris.

Suho mendelik "Sudah diam jangan protes. Kau mau aku tendang keluar hah?"

Kris mengerucutkan bibir "Tapi kan kita bisa tidur berdua!"

Suho hampir saja melempar spatula yang dia pegang "Kau mau tanggung kalau aku jatuh dari kasur lalu patah tulang? Badanmu itu besar tahu!"

Kris akhirnya mengalah daripada dia nanti ditendang keluar. Si tiang itu kemudian menggerutu dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa yang kecil itu.

Dan tak lama, dia tertidur.

.

.

Suho selesai membuat beberapa makanan. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Kris. begitu terkejut saat dia melihat Kris benar-benar tidur di atas sofa mungilnya. Kakinya saja sampai menjuntai dan tangan kanannya menyentuh lantai. Benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Suho menghela nafas dan dia jadi merasa pada Kris. dia medekatinya lalu mulai melepas kaus kaki yang masih melekat di telapak kaki yang besar milik Kris melepas mantelnya dengan perlahan dan menyisahkan tubuh Kris yang berbalut celana jins dan kemeja berwarna putih itu.

Karena tak tega. Suho membangunkan Kris dengan menggoyangkan lengannya.

"Kris… kau tidur di kamar saja. Aku tidak tega melihatmu tidur disini. Badanmu bisa sakit semua" ucap Suho "Kriss"

Kris menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan hampir saja terjatuh.

"Ouh!" dia mengerang kecil "Apa apa?"

Suho menggeleng "Kau tidur di kamar saja. Tidak apa-apa! Aku kasihan melihatmu tidur seperti itu"

Dengan perlahan, kini Kris duduk di sofa itu dan Suho berdiri di hadapannya. Kemudian Kris menggeleng kecil.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak ingin tidur sekarang" jawab Kris.

Suho menghela nafas kecil "Gantungan handphoneku masih ada padamu kan? Kembalikan! Sebagai ganti aku memberimu tempat tinggal"

Kris mengangguk "Aku akan memberikannya nanti. Masih ada di tasku. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau sangat menyayangi gantungan itu?"

Suho kemudian duduk di sofa tepat di samping Kris hingga kedua bahu mereka bersentuhan "Eomma dan appaku sudah meninggal sejak aku kesal 3 SMP. Aku tidak mau barang peninggalan mereka rusak. Itu hadiah dari eommaku sebelum dia meninggal"

"Pantas kau kerja paruh waktu!" celetuk Kris.

Suho mengangguk "Kau lapar? Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Setelah itu aku mau mengerjakan PR liburan musim panasku"

Kris kemudian mendesah panjang "AHH.. PR.. aku benci itu!" runtuknya kesal saat mengingat PRnya yang menumpuk setinggi gunung.

Suho terkekeh "Dari mukamu aku tahu kau bodoh Kris"

Sebuah gerutuan muncul dari mulut Kris. Suho kini berdiri dan menuju dapur berniat mengambil beberapa makanan untuk dimakan.

Kris berdiri lalu dengan cekatan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping Suho membuat si kecil itu memekik keras.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas!" Suho meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kris.

"Siapa suruh kau mengataiku bodoh" jelas Kris.

Muka Suho memerah dan mendadak panas karena nafas Kris menyentuh telinganya membuatnya merinding. Dia juga merasakan betapa hangatnya saat Kris memeluknya dari belakang saat itu.

"Kau mau mati ya? Kriss!" teriak Suho.

"Tubuhmu kecil sekali" Kris kini malah tertawa-tawa melihat Suho yang ada dalam dekapannya.

Suho mengerut kesal "Akan aku telepon 911 kalau kau tidak melepaskannya. YA! Jeball!"

Kris akhirnya melonggarkan pelukannya dan Suho langsung berbalik lalu memukul kepala Kris dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Apa pendidikan yang kau dapat di sekolahmu hah? Diam dan jangan lakukan macam-macam kalau kau masih mau memperoleh jatah makan! Arraseo?"

Kris terkekeh pelan "Arra… cepat siapkan kalau tidak aku akan melakukan lebih dari tadi"

Muka Suho memerah seperti tomat sekarang. Dia cepat-cepat berbalik dan tidak mau membiarkan mata elang Kris menangkap wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

Kris masih memandangi Suho yang mengerjakan PRnya dengan tenang di meja belajar sementar Kris tidur-tiduran di kasur.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo tidur!" tanya Kris.

Suho menggeleng "Tidur duluan saja sana. Nanti aku bisa menyusul!"

Kris tersenyum kecil. Setalah mandi tadi, Suho mengatakan (dengan sedikit tidak rela) kalau Kris boleh tidur dengannya di satu ranjang. Tapi, dengan syarat. Kris tidak boleh membuat Suho jatuh dari tempat tidur. Tentu saja Kris sangat senang dengan itu. Siapa sih, yang tidak suka tidur seranjang dengan orang yang disukai?

Saat jam 12 malam, Suho baru selesai mengerjakan PRnya dan kini dia memutuskan untuk menyusul Kris tidur. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu malihat Kris yang tertidur pulas.

Suho naik ke ranjang dan menarik handphone Kris dari tangannya. Suho tahu kalau saat menunggunya tadi, Kris memainkan game di handphonenya dan kini dia tertidur sambil memegang handphone. Suho menyibak rambut Kris yang poninya menutupi dahi. Entah kenapa dia tersenyum sekarang dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang lagi.

Suho mematikan lampu dan menggantinya dengan sebuah lampu tidur berwarna kuning. Dia tidur membelakangi Kris setelah memasangkan selimut lebar pada tubuh mereka berdua sebatas bahu.

Belum 5 menit dia tidur Suho tersentak kaget saat sebuah tangan melingkari tubuhnya dan menariknya membutnya hampir saja memekik kaget.

Suho meraba tangan yang besar dan dingin itu. Matanya terpejam merasakan sebuah nafas hangat membelai permukaan leher putihnya. Tak tahan dengan itu semua, Suho membalikkan badan dan pandangannya langsung disambut dengan wajah Kris yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mata Kris terpejam dan nafasnya teratur. Suho mendadak merasa panas. Dan ingin cepat-cepat kabur dari posisinya saat itu. Tapi otak dan ototnya mendadak kaku pandangannya buram karena pesona Kris yang menyedot semua nyalinya.

Suho mencengkram kemeja Kris erat-erat "Apa aku menyukaimu?" bisiknya pelan.

Kris membuka matanya perlahan. Si tiang itu memang tidak tidur sedari tadi, dia hanya memejamkan mata tapi dia sadar. Suho tidak menyadari Kris membuka matanya. Kemudian telinganya mendengar sebuah suara berat menyapa pelan.

"Aku bahkan lebih dari sekedar menyukaimu. Kim Joon Myun…"

"…aku mencintaimu"

Mata Suho membulat lalu mendongak menatap wajah Kris. Kris kini memjamkan matanya, tangannya yang lebar lalu mendorong tengkuk Suho perlahan dan Suho terasa dihipnotis saat itu, tak kuat menahan perasaannya dan bagaimana dia begitu tenggelam atas pesona Kris Wu meskipun sekuat tenaga dia berusaha bersikap jaim dan cuek, Suho mengikuti saja alur tangan Kris. Dia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan dia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh permuakaan bibirnya dengan perlahan. Begitu lembut, basah dan dalam.

Suho membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat wajah Kris yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya dan bibir mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Suho memejamkan matanya erat dan mencengkram kemeja depan Kris untuk menyalurkan betapa dia menikmati ciuman ini. Saat ada pertama kalinya bibir sesorang menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Kini suho tahu rasanya dan tak berusaha melepaskan ciumannya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

Sampai hanya ada satu kalimat yang dia ingat hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas dan panas.

.

.

"_Apa aku menyukaimu?"_

_._

"_Aku bahkan lebih dari sekedar suka padamu, Kim Joon Myun..."_

_._

"… _Aku mencintaimu"_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**AWAWW!**

**Ya Tuhan maafkan hambamu si Sung Rae Yoo yang nakal dan nista ini hhohoohoho…**

**Ini aku bikin di tengah minggu-minggu pekan ujian. Bahkan besok Rae Yoo ada UAS matematika sama PKN. Kekeke.. beruntung eomma Rae Yoo ngebolehin buka laptop asalkan enggak lupa belajar. Fufu.. -.-**

**Karena lagi males mikir ujian dan gara-gara sebel tadi sama soal waktu ulangan bahasa Indonesia (?) aku jadi pelampiasan ke ff ini deh! Hehe..**

**Oke, sampai jumpah di chapter depan!**

**Doakan uas Rae Yoo lancar dan dapat nilai bagus biar eomma author ngasih pulsa modem yang banyak dan juga bisa cepet update & lancar…**

**Makasih yang sudah baca dan repiuw yaaa… MUMUMU!**

**SARANGHAE ! :* chu~**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo \./**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T aja

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

.

**.**

**Hey, annyeong! :D**

**Buat chapter 4 kemaren typonya banyak ya? Haha, mian itu aku lagi males edit. Aku juga baru selesai UAS dan langsung ujian praktek belum lagi pentas seni. Maklum kelas 9 ini super-duper-ekstra-sangat sibuk. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya /halah/**

**Oh ya, sebenarnya Rae Yoo masih anak smp kelas 3 yang lahir di tanggal 28 Desember 1998. Jadi kalau istilahnya masih umur jagung dan ya ampun otak gue udah yadong gini… arghh… ampuni hambamu ini Tuhaaan /apaansih -_-/ dan, mohon bimbingannya semuaaaa…. ;D**

**/bow/**

**Oke, maaf kalau banyak typo, ini Rae Yoo kerjain jam 9 malem saat hujan-hujan dingin menusuk tulang *ini curhat.**

**Enjoy !**

**/bow again/**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 5]**

**.**

Pagi-pagi, Kris mengerjapkan matanya dan akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok pria mungil yang ada dalam dekapannya. Wajahnya seperti bayi saat tertidur. Begitu polos. Kris tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya, tangannya mengusap pipi putih Suho perlahan membuat namja yang ada di depannya ini menggeliat dan beringsut menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangnya. Lihat saja bagaimana Suho mencengkram kemeja Kris dengan erat dan mengusakan hidunya pada dada Kris mencari posisi yang nyaman.

Perlahan namun pasti, Suho mulai mengerjapkan matanya saat cahaya matahari mengenai kulit wajahnya. Dia membuka mata perlahan dan pandangan matanya langsung disambut oleh wajah Kris yang ada tepat di depannya.

"Pagi!" sapa Kris lebih dulu membuat Suho terbelalak. Dengan cepat tangannya mendorong dada Kris dan berteriak kencang "MWO?"

Suho hampir saja jatuh dari tempat tidur kalau saja Kris tidak menahan pinggangnya dan menariknya lagi ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ya ya ya! Menyingkir!" salaknya galak.

"Sudah untung aku menyelamatkanmu!" desis Kris kesal lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? berani-beraninya menyentuhku seperti itu!" teriak Suho. Gawat! Pagi-pagi sudah membuat mukanya memerah seperti ini. _Aku kutuk kau Kris!_ batin Suho geram

"Memang aku saja?! Kau memelukku waktu tidur tadi? Aa… kau terlalu pulas tidur dalam pelukanku hingga kau tidak terbangun sedikitpun malam tadi"

Dan si tiang kurang ajar ini malah menggoda Suho membuatnya ingin menendang Kris keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

Suho mendelik lalu memukul Kris dengan bantal "Kau mau mati ya?" bentaknya kesal.

Kris hanya terkekeh saja dan menghindari pukulan Suho. Tapi mendadak Suho menghentikan pukulannya, dia jadi ingat kejadian semalam.

Entah karena apa, Suho meraba bibirnya sendiri. Dia ingat sekarang! Malam itu mereka berdua memang tidur berpelukan. Bukan hanya masalah itu, Suho otomatis turun dari ranjang dan menjauh saat mengingat mereka berdua berciuman tadi malam.

Tapi, kenapa Kris tidak menunjukkan gelagat aneh?

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

Suho menggeleng "Kau… tidak ingat apapun?"

Kris mengernyit "Ingat apa?"

Mata Suho mengerjap "Apa yang kau katakan dan apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam"

Kris heran "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tertidur saat menunggumu!"

Suho mendesah panjang antara bingung dan tidak percaya akan ucapan Kris _"Apa aku hanya mimpi semalam?"_ pikirnya.

Perlahan ucapan Kris semalam merasuki pikirannya.

"_Aku bahkan lebih dari sekedar suka padamu, Kim Joon Myun..."_

"… _Aku mencintaimu"_

Tapi kalimat itu, tangan Kris yang menarik tengkuknya dan bibir mereka yang menempel semalam terasa sangat nyata sampai-sampai Suho masih mengingat bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau… benar tidak melakukan apapun?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan padamu? Apa aku menendangmu ketika tidur?" tanya Kris membuat Suho melongo.

"Ani, bukan apa-apa… jangan pikirkan perkataanku barusan" ucap Suho sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Di dalam kamar mandi Suho memandang kaca. Berfikir kalau sebenarnya dia sudah sakit atau setidaknya kurang waras.

"Tapi… aku yakin aku mendengar perkataannya tadi malam. Dia mencintaiku…" batin Suho.

"Pasti cuma mimpi!"

"Tapi dia menciumku!"

Suho mengernyit memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di cermin seolah mengajak bicara dan dia mengacak rambutnya sampai berantakan "Tunggu… cium?" pikirnya kemudian.

Perlahan mata kecilnya membulat "CIUM? Kenapa aku mau saja dicium?" pekiknya kesal.

"Tunggu… tapi kata Kris dia tidak melakukan apapun. Berarti ini mimpi"

"Tapi sungguh aku ingat dia mencium bibirku semalam" ucap Suho jengkel pada diri sendiri.

"Ya tuhan kau memang sudah tidak waras Kim Joon Myun!" erangnya marah.

Suho mencuci mukanya dan mengenakan sabun muka. Tak lupa dia menggosok gigi sambil terus saja memikirkan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Kris semalam hanya mimpi, khayalan, ketidak sengajaan, atau Kris mendadak amnesia? Atau dia pura-pura tidak tahu? Ya Tuhan, ini membuatnya gila dalam sekejap.

.

.

Kris hanya terkikik sambil merapihkan tempat tidur. Tidak mungkin dia melupakan apa kejadian semalam. Saat Suho bertanya apa Suho mencintainya saat itu?

Suho (yang mengira Kris sudah tidur) bertanya seperti itu sambil membelai rambutnya. Jadi mana mungkin Kris melupakan itu. Kris tidak mengakui pada Suho kalau malam tadi mereka berdua berciuman. Habisnya, Kris bisa ditendang si mungil itu kalau dengan entengnya mengatakan seperti itu.

Jadi, Kris berniat diam saja. Lagipula tadi malam Suho terlihat begitu menikmati ciumannya, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan Kris. Si tiang itu juga menduga kalau Suho sebenarnya menyukai dirinya, tapi terlalu malu dan jaim untuk mengatakannya.

"Kris" panggil Suho yang baru keluar kamar mandi.

"Apa?"

Suho menunduk, lalu bertanya "Kau sungguh tidak ingat apapun semalam?"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kris balik "Apa kau melakukan hal yang memalukan semalam?"

Suho menunduk makin dalam "Tidak. Bukan. Sudah, abaikan saja pertanyaanku! Aku mau masak dulu" dengan langkah memburu, Suho keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Kris yang kini masuk kamar mandi.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Kini, dia menyusul Suho yang ada di dapur dan sedang memasak. Entah yang Suho masak Kris tidak tahu karena dia tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan dapur.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Kris sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Aku barusaja mau menyuruhmu" jawab Suho sambil menyerahkan sebuah kubis ungu dan pisau kpada Kris "Potong itu. Aku mau buat salad"

Kris mengernyit melihat sayuran ungu di depannya ini. Kris tidak suka sayuran dan dia tidak suka makan salad. Apalagi bentuknya aneh dan berwarna aneh pula (seperti kubis ungu yang dia lihat sekarang) rasanya pasti juga aneh.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat potong!" hardik Suho.

Kris cemberut "Aku tidak mau makan ini"

"Kalau tidak mau tidak usah makan" jawab Suho ketus "Aku saja yang makan"

"Kalau kau saja yang makan aku makan apa?" tanya Kris memelas.

Suho menghentikan acaranya mengiris lobak putih "Ya tidak usah makan!"

Kris malah makin cemberut "Kau tega sekali… aku lapar…"

Suho menaikkan alis "Sudah diam saja, salad buatanku aku jamin rasanya enak dan kau tidak akan mati kalau memakannya"

Kris menggeleng "Aku tidak mau sayur"

Suho memukul lengan besar Kris "Kau ini usia 18 tahun atau anak TK? Tidak ada tapi, aku masak salad kau juga harus makan! Paham?"

Kris menggeleng lebih keras "Tidak mau… ayo pesan ayam saja" rengeknya.

"Ayaam! Kau mau aku menghamburkan uang untuk itu? Tidak! Salad sudah cukup!" gerutunya. Mendengar kata ayam tadi mengingatkan Suho pada kejadian tempo hari saat Suho pipinya dicium Kris di halaman rumah besar keluara Wu itu.

"Aku mau ayam"

Suho menudingkan pisaunya dengan tatapan mata membunuh "Kris, aku bawa pisau, aku akan membunuhmu sekarang kalau kau merengek seperti itu lagi"

Suho menyeringai kecil lalu membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan berbagai macam sayuran dengan beragam bentuk dan warna.

"Kris, kau lebih suka lobak atau wortel?" tanya Suho sambil memandang kedua sayuran itu yang kini ada di tangannya.

"Aku lebih suka makan ayam…"

"Brokoli atau selada?"

"Ayam lebih baik"

"Kacang polong atau kacang merah?"

"Ayaammm"

Suho mendesah panjang lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kulkas. Dia membuka tutupnya yang memeperlihatkan beberapa potongan ayam.

"Puas kau Wu?" tanya Suho yang akhirnya hatinya luluh setelah mendengar Kris merajuk tak henti-henti.

Kris tersenyum "Aku bisa masak sesuatu dari ayam ini"

Suho mengernyit "Apa? Itu ayam mahal. Akan aku bunuh kalau kau sampai membuatnya tidak enak!"

"Aku bisa membuat Chicken Milanese. Kau tahu itu? Bibiku sering membuatnya ketika aku berlibur ke Italia dulu"

Suho menatap Kris yang kini tersenyum senang seperti anak kecil baru dibelikan mainan kura-kura ninja kesukaannya.

"Oh ya? Makanan apa itu?"

"Sejenis katsu ayam, tapi ada susunya. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu selama kau membuat salad"

Suho tersenyum "Oke. Tapi jangan sampai gagal, itu hanya lauk satu-satunya yang aku punya" jelasnya seraya mengupas kulit lobak yang tipis.

"Arra… serahkan saja padaku!"

.

.

Suho dan Kris bekerja dalam diam, sudah sekitar 2 menit ini mereka diam. Karena Kris bosan hanya diam saja seperti ini, perlahan tangan jailnya yang berlumur tepung terigu dia oleskan ke pipi kiri Suho yang putih pucat membuat si pemilik memekik kaget.

"YA! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho seraya menoleh.

Kris hanya terkekeh dan kini mengoleskan lagi tepung berwarna putih itu ke hidung Suho yang kecil membuat si kecil itu bersin karena serbuk tepung itu masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Suho mengambil sejumput tepung dan menghamburkannya di kepala Kris membuat kepala itu serasa dijatuhi salju.

"Ya! aku melakukannya hanya di wajahmu!" protes Kris dan dia kini menghamburkan tepung itu di rambut hitam kecoklatan Suho.

Suho tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil tepung itu dan mengoleskannya di wajah Kris dengan tidak beraturan.

"Kau lucu!" ejek Suho "Kau mau lagi? Ini masih banyak!"

Kris balas tertawa "Awas ya!"

Suho berusaha kabur namun tangannya ditahan oleh Kris dan pria jangkung itu menariknya lalu mengoleskan tepung banyak di wajahnya. Membuat seluruh wajah Suho hampir terlihat putih merata karena tepung.

"Ish, kau curang… ini banyak sekali" cibir Suho kesal sambil berusaha membersihkan wajahnya yan kini sudah terlihat sangat kotor.

"Kau seperti snow man" ejek Kris sambil tertawa keras.

"Apa kau pikir kau tidak?" tanya Suho setengah cemberut.

"Aku rasa tidak" jawab Kris disertai kekehan pelan.

"Ugh, ayo kita cuci muka! Ini tidak akan selesai kalau terus seperti ini!" ucap Suho sambil dan dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Kris. Suho menggandeng tangan Kris ke kamar mandi. Entah kenapa, Suho mau saja menggandeng tangan pemuda tiang itu, Suho tak tahu tapi rasanya jemarinya melawan perintah tuannya. Jemari kecil itu begitu erat menggandeng tangan Kris dan Kris sendiri menjadi merasa nyaman karenanya.

.

.

"Noda di rambut ini tidak bisa hilang kalau kita tidak mandi" keluh Suho sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berusaha menghilangkan noda tepung di rambut coklatnya.

"Kalau begitu mandi saja" jawab Kris setelah membasuh mukanya dengan air.

"Hm, boleh juga. Keluar sana kalau begitu!" perintah Suho.

Kris memalingkan muka dan kini menatap Suho "Kepa aku?"

Suho mendecak kesal "Kau mau melihatku mandi? Sana keluar, aku mau mandi saja dulu"

"Kita bisa mandi bersama kan, kenapa aku harus keluar?" tanya Kris dan langsung diberi hadiah pukulan kecil di kepala oleh Suho.

"Kau mau aku jadikan campuran salad juga hah? Sudah sana keluar sebelum aku menendangmu!"

Kris cemberut lalu dengan setengah hati dia keluar "Tapi aku juga mau mandi. Aku duluan ya… rambutku rasanya tidak nyaman"

Suho mendelik "Tidak tidak! Sudah sana keluar! Aku akan mandi dengan cepat sehingga kamu bisa mandi setelahku"

Kris tambah cemberut "Iya iya aku keluar! Cepat sana"

Suho mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Sementara Kris bisa mendengar suara guyuran shower beberapa saat kemudian, dia menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan acara memasak ayamnya yang tertunda. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, dia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Suho berjalan ke dapur dengan ujung rambut yang basah karena habis keramas.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengangguk dan menunjuk beberapa potong masakan ayamnya yang sudah tersaji di piring. Suho tersenyum kecil lalu mendekati Kris. hidung kecilnya mengendus masakan Kris dan bergumam pelan.

"Sepertinya baunya cukup meyakinkan" ucapnya.

"Kau akan ketagihan setelah memakannya. Percaya padaku" sahut Kris dengan bangga "Aku mau mandi dulu, kau lanjutkan saja memasakmu"

Suho mengangguk "Tidak usah kau beri tahu aku juga akan melakukannya Wu"

Kris terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut basah Suho dan menuju kamar mandi.

Entah kenapa, muka Suho memerah sekarang, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan dan dia menggigit bibirnya tanda kalau sekarang dia sedang gugup. Untuk kali pertama ini, Suho yang sebelumnya tidak percaya akan cinta dan segala embel-embelnya mengakui kalau jatuh cinta membuatnya senam jantung.

Jatuh cinta?

Iya benar, mau tak mau dia harus mengakui perasaan tak diundang itu, tapi, hanya satu yang sulit untuk dia akui. Yaitu menyatakani perasaan cintanya pada Kris.

Setelah Suho memotong tipis wortelnya, dia mendengar dering handphone. Dengan sigap, dia menuju meja ruang tengah dan mendapati handphonenya berdering dan dia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo!"

"_Yeoboseyo, Suho-ya, ini aku Choi Dongjun hyung"_

Suho langsung teringat dengar manager café tempat dia bekerja itu "Iya? ada apa hyung? Aku akan bekerja jam 10 nanti. Ini masih jam 8"

"_Bukan begitu, hari ini café tutup"_

Suho mengernyit "Tutup? Wae?"

"_Nenekku sedang sakit jadi aku menjenguknya. Kurasa sakitnya agak parah dan aku disuruh orang tuaku untuk menginap di rumah nenekku itu. Jadi mungkin aku harus kesana sampai hari Minggu. anggota cefe yang lain juga sudah aku beri tahu. Tinggal kau saja. Jadi Suho-ya, café tutup sampai hari Minggu. Kau bisa berlibur selama 3 hari ini. Anggap sebagai refreshing. Arra?"_

Suho mengangguk angguk "Arra hyung. Aku harap nenek hyung cepat sembuh. Aku turut berdoa untuk itu"

"_Terima kasih Suho-ya, kalau aku pulang nanti akan aku berikan oleh-oleh"_

Suho tersenyum "Terima kasih juga"

"_Kalau begitu. Sudah ya, annyeong"_

"Annyeong!"

Suho menutup panggilan ponselnya dan menghela nafas panjang dia mengutak atik handphonenya, tapi dia kemudian hampir menjatuhkan handphonennya ketika dia merasakan sepasang lengan melingkari pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"YA!" teriaknya kaget.

"Ini aku. Kau menganggapku seperti hantu saja" ucap Kris sambil mengendus bau Suho yang wangi beraroma lavender mint.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh? Lepaskan aku!" ucap Suho berusaha memberontak dia harus lepas dari pelukan Kris secepatnya sebelum wajahnya menjadi memerah lagi.

"Apa tanganku saja yang besar atau tubuhmu saja yang terlalu kecil?" tanya Kris sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku tahu tubuhmu besar Kris, jangan mengataiku kecil secara tidak langsung! Lepas.." rengek Suho. Dia sadar, di samping Kris tubuhnya jadi terlihat sangat mungil. Bahkan Kris kini bisa mengangkatnya sambil berputar-putar.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini?" tanya Kris sambil menghirup aroma shampoo yang keluar dari rambut Suho yang lembut.

Dan si kecil itu menggeleng dan tak lagi memberontak, entah kenapa, badannya mulai nyaman di pelukan Kris dan dia kini diam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kris bingung. Setahunya, Suho bukan orang yang suka membolos kerja.

"Pemilik café itu ada urusan dan café ditutup selama 3 hari" jawab Suho dengan suara kecilnya "Jadi sepertinya aku akan kosong sampai hari Minggu. Aku tidak akan mengambil pekerjaan di hari Minggu. akhir-akhir ini aku mudah lelah"

Kris tersenyum dan kini mengecup puncak kepala Suho.

"Kau merasa nyaman hm?" tanyanya setelah menyadari Suho tak lagi memberontak dalam dekapannya. Dan sekarang Kris tersenyum sambil terus mengusap-usap tangan mungil Suho yang putih.

"Sedikit" jawab Suho malu-malu.

"Kenapa sedikit?" tanya Kris.

Suho menghela nafasnya "Karena kita bukan siapa-siapa, tak punya hubungan apapun dan kita melakukan hal seperti ini. Ini aneh sekali."

Kris kini mulai mengalihkan gerakan tangannya dan mengelus pipi putih Suho.

"Aku menyukaimu"

Suho tersentak namun tak berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kris. Dan Suho sekarang hanya tersenyum kecil berusaha menyangkal "Kau tak usah mengatakan itu untuk menghiburku yang sendirian"

Kris menggeleng "Aku mencintaimu"

"Kau menggodaku Tuan Wu? Aku tidak percaya. Jangan berkata begitu, kau membuatku blushing setiap saat" ucap Suho jujur.

"Aku tidak bohong" jawab Kris "Jadi, kau blushing mendengar perkataanku. Kalau begitu aku akan menggodamu setiap hari"

Suho merengut "Kriss! Hentikan leluconmu yang ini. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi aku mohon, jangan menghindariku atau merasa canggung padaku setelah aku mengatakan ini. Aku serius"

Suho menggigit bibir "Kalau kau menyukaiku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Setidaknya balas perasaanku"

"Aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi terima kasih sudah menyukaiku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa yang seperti ini"

Kris berhenti mengelus pipi Suho dan kini meletakkan dagunya di pundak Suho "Tapi kau tidak membenciku kan?"

Suho menggeleng kecil "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa aku menyukaimu? Atau tidak? Aku tidak tahu"

"Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku tidak mungkin tadi malam kau berciuman denganku" ucap Kris pelan disertai kekehan kecil.

Kali ini Suho tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Dia berbalik dan kini menatap Kris dengan tatapan kaget disertai guratan merah di kedua pipi putihnya.

"Kau bilang tidak melakukan hal aneh tadi malam?" Suho mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa ciuman hal yang aneh?" tanya Kris balik dan Suho kini mulai memerah panas.

"Jadi perkataanmu dan perbuatanmu tadi malam bukan mimpi?"

Kris menggeleng kecil dan memperhatikan wajah imut Suho "Kenapa? Kau senang kan, kalau itu bukan mimpi?"

Muka Suho kontan memerah parah dan dia menundukkan kepalanya lalu memukul dada Kris pelan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Suho sedikit merasa senang karena semalam benar bukan cuma mimpi atau khayalannya saja.

"Bodoh!" runtuk Suho kecil.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu berfikir dulu, tapi aku serius kalau bilang aku mencintaimu Kim Joon Myun"

Suho mengangguk kecil lalu menuduk tak berani menatap mata elang di depannya ini.

Tapi kemudian, dia merasakan sensai aneh di pipinya. Saat dia mendongak, Suho baru menyadari kalau Kris mencium pipinya.

"Kau mau kencan denganku hari ini?"

Suho melongo "Huh?"

"Kau tidak ada kerja kan, ayo kita kencan hari ini setelah sarapan"

Suho perlahan mengangguk kecil "Eung… sepertinya boleh juga"

Kris terkekeh merasa tidak percaya yang dihadapannya ini adalah seorang Kim Joon Myun. Lihat saja beberapa saat yang lalu dia masih sibuk memarahi Kris dan mengancamnya. Namun, sekarang Suho berubah menjadi sangat imut dan Kris tidak bisa untuk menahan hasrat ingin menyentuhnya. Dilain sisi, Suho memang bisa berubah sikap seperti ini. Dan ini sangat lucu.

"Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan perasaanmu…" perkataan Kris kali ini membuat Suho menjadi panas sekali rasanya ingin dia mencelupkan kepalanya ke baskom es.

Kris berjalan mendekati Suho dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan lalu berucap setengah berbisik.

"…tapi yang perlu kau tahu, aku memang tidak pernah bohong atas ucapanku sebelumnya. Aku mencintaimu, itu benar, dan kau sedang tidak bermimpi!"

.

.

Malam harinya…

Sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan Kris baru keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menggosok gigi dan berganti piama. Seharian ini dia berjalan-jalan dengan Suho hingga membuatnya lelah. Dan entah karena tersambar apa, Suho mengajak Kris untuk tidur seranjang lagi malam ini.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kris saat melihat Suho masih duduk di ranjang sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur itu.

Suho menggeleng "Aku menunggumu. Tidak terlalu sopan kalau aku tidur duluan"

Kris tersenyum "Kau lelah?"

Dan kini Suho mengangguk kecil "Yah, sedikit…"

Kris kini naik ke atas ranjang berseprai putih polkadot itu lalu dia berbaring dan meletakkan kepalanya di paha Suho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Suho heran "Aku punya banyak bantal disini"

Kris tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya "Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin saja"

"Kau harus tanggung jawab kalau kakiku sampai kesemutan!" runtuk Suho kesal.

"Aku tahu, aku akan memijatmu kalau sampai kau sakit gara-gara ini"

Suho menjitak kepala Kris membuat seorang yang tidur di pahanya ini mengaduh kesakitan "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini balasan untukmu karena membuatku harus sembunyi di balik rumput tadi. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku takut dengan kura-kura. Kenapa malah menggodaku tadi?"

Kris tertawa "Kau aneh, kura-kura tidak akan menggigitmu. Jalannya saja lambat begitu"

"Tapi bentuknya menggelikan! Aku tidak suka"

Kris meraih tangan Suho lalu mengusapnya perlahan "Aku mengantuk. Jangan bertengkar sekarang aku tidak bisa tidur nantinya"

Suho mendecak lalu mengusap rambut Kris dan menyibak poninya "Tidurlah"

"Aigoo, lihat siapa ini? Apa benar kau Kim Joon Myun yang setiap hari marah-marah padaku?" goda Kris dan kini Suho mengerucutkan bibir lalu menyentil dahi Kris.

"Tidur saja cepat! Aku akan menendangmu ke lantai kalau kau banyak bicara"

Kris tertawa kecil lalu menurut "Arra, baiklah aku tidur!"

Suho tetap menepuk-nepuk tangan Kris pelan dan mengusap dahinya. Memberikan sensasi nyaman yang menenangkan pada Kris.

Suho tersenyum kecil lalu dia mendekati wajah Kris dan bergumam pelan "Selamat tidur" dan etah kenapa, Suho mengecup pelan hidung mancung pemuda di hadapannya ini. Tapi, Kris kemudian membuka matanya, dan kini tangannya menekan tengkuk Suho dan bibirnya menyambar bibir Suho membuat si kecil itu membelakkan matanya tapi tidak menolak.

Suho memejamkan matanya dan tidak berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, entah kenapa Suho menyukainya. Menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Kris. Suho bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya namun jantungnya selalu berdetak sangat keras saat dia ada di dekat Kris.

Suho tak mengerti dan tidak menyadari kalau sekarang bibirnya bergerak membalas lumatan Kris di bibirnya sendiri. Dia tak pernah melakukan ciuman seperti ini sebelumnya (waktu malam itu sebelum tidur mereka berdua hanya menempelkan bibir saja) tapi Suho mengikuti nalurinya dan membalas ciuman Kris.

Kris mengganti lumatannya dengan sebuah hisapan lembut dan Suho membalsanya dengan kuluman manja yang memabukkan diantara keduanya, ciuman ini mengosongkan kepala mereka berdua.

Setelah berapa lama, Suho dan Kris saling melepaskan ciumannya lalu Kris duduk dan tak lagi tidur di paha Suho. Dia menatap mata coklat Suho dengan lembut dan si pemilik mata itu hanya tertunduk malu sambil memilin ujung piama bergambar domba miliknya.

"Kajja, tidur"

Kris menarik Suho dan membuat bereka beruda jatuh diatas ranjang empuk itu, Kris menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Tangan Kris melingkari pinggang Suho dan tangan Suho juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang Kris yang keras namun hangat.

Suho masih terjaga dan dia merasakan Kris yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Entah sudah tertidur atau belum Suho tak tahu karena dia tidak bisa melihat wajah Kris saat itu.

Bibir Suho bergetar. Dia tak bisa lagi menahan kata-kata yang ingin keluar dari bibir mungilnya yang sekarang basah dan makin memerah dan bengkak karena ciuman tadi.

"Kris… aku…. mencintaimu" lirihnya.

…

Tak ada jawaban dan Suho memang tak berharap jawaban Kris keluar saat ini. Suho hanya ingin mengatakannya karena dia tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang rasanya ingin meledak saat ini.

Saat mata Suho sudah terpejam dan dia sudah mau jatuh ke alam mimpi, dia mendengar sebuah suara bass yang familiar di telinganya dan berasal dari seorang yang tengah mendekap tubuhnya erat sekarang. Membuat Suho tersenyum sepanjang dia tidur malam ini.

..

"_Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Oh My God! Ini apa coba! Udah update telat! Sekarang ffnya tambah gak jelas *dilempar panci sama Kris.**

**MIAN MIAN MIAN karena Rae Yoo habis UAS hari sabtu kemarin hari senin langsung ujian praktek dan aku enggak sempat melanjutkan ini. Belum lagi sabtu deapn besok harus pensi T.T huhhuhhuuuu..**

**Tapi, aku usahain enggak sampai lama kok. Semoga saja, oh ya, terima kasih bagi semua pembaca dan pereview (?) siders, yang memfollow dan favorite, Rae Yoo mengucap beribu terima kasih muah muah :***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan.**

**Maaf dan terima kasih :D**

**/bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T aja

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

.

**.**

**UWOO... *lambailambai**

**Apa kabar semuaaa? Haha, maaf ya, nunggu Rae Yoo sampai lumutan. Rae Yoo lagi dalam keadaan drop nih, habisnya setelah pentas seni, tekanan darah rendahku langsung jatuh banget, dan enggak bisa ada di depan laptop lama-lama… huweee *nangis gulung-gulung *peluk Kris. MIAN ! u.u**

**Tapi sekarang syukur Rae Yoo udah sembuh, meskipun belum sembuh total, Rae Yoo sudah bisa buka PC dan ngelanjutin ff ini. Liburan ini Rae Yoo enggak punya jadwal buat kemana-mana, jadi mungkin Rae Yoo bisa update lebih cepat (mungkin) (semoga saja).**

**Maka dari itu, Rae Yoo mengucapkan maaf sebesar besarnya atas keterlambatan update u.u dan terima kasih yang sudah mereview (maaf enggak bisa membalasnya ) serta bagi semua yang setia membaca ini ff..**

**So…**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**/bow/**

**.**

**. **

**[Chapter 6]**

**.**

Suho membuka matanya dan mendapati Kris ada di sampingnya tengah tertidur dengan tenang dengan selimut yang menutupi hampir sampai wajahnya. Suho melirik jam dan menghela nafas panjang. Ini masih pagi dan rasanya dia tidak perlu membangunkan Kris. Biarlah si tiang berjalan itu tidur. Suho akan membangunkannya kalau matahari sudah tinggi. Dengan cepat, Suho menyibak selimut sampai menutupi wajah Kris yang sampai sekarang tidak merasa terganggu sedikitpun.

Suho turun dari tempat tidur dan menghadap kearah cermin dan mendapati wajah bangun tidurnya yang berantakan seperti biasa. Suho memutuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci muka serta menggosok gigi. Hampir sekitar 15 menit kemudian Suho kembali ke ranjangnya dan mendapati Kris yang masih tidur dengan tenang.

"Ya… kau tidak mau bangun?" ucap Suho sendirian sambil memandangi tubuh Kris yang terbalut selimutnya "Kriss"

Maunya Suho tidak berniat membangunkan Kris. namun, entah kenapa Suho kini tergoda untuk melakukannya.

"Bangunn" tangan kecilnya kini mulai menarik selimut bed cover yang hangat tersebut. Membuat Kris menggeliat tidak nyaman dan Suho mendecak keras.

"Ya… ironaa"

"Tunggu sebentar" Kris menjawab dengan mata terpejam dan dia membalik tubuhnya dan kini membelakangi Suho "…ini masih sangat pagi"

Dengan bibir cemberut Suho menendang tempat tidur sampai bergoyang lalu kaki kecilnya itu melangkah ke luar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu dari dalam kulkas. Tidak ada pekerjaan memang membuatnya bosan. Entah kenapa, Suho menjadi malas melakukan apapun kalau ada Kris di sampingnya. Sebelumnya Suho tak pernah seperti ini, tapi sejak Kris ada disampingnya, Suho merasa ingin selalu ada di samping Kris, bermanja-manja padanya dan menikmati setiap sentuhan lembutnya.

Gelas yang tadinya berisi susu segar itu kini sudah mulai menipis. Suho membuka kulkas dan mengambil beberapa buah.

"Oh, apa aku makan banyak akhir-akhir ini? Bahan makananku cepat sekali habis" gumamnya sambil mengaduk-aduk isi kulkasnya yang mulai kosong.

"Kurasa aku harus belanja lagi nantinya" Suho menutup pintu kulkas lalu berbalik dan memotong-motong buah pisang serta strawberry dan meletakkannya di 2 buah mangkuk kecil.

"YA! Kriss… iroonaaaa" teriaknya dari dapur.

Oke. Ini aneh.

Bahkan terlalu aneh untuk seorang Kim Joon Myun.

Suho yang sehari-hari biasa saja sendirian dan terkesan menikmati kesendiriannya kini mendadak takut. Suho yang biasa menyendiri dan tak suka orang lain mencampuri urusannya, kini menjadi takut. Suho ingin Kris saat ini, berharap pria itu bangun dan menggenggam tangannya lembut, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Kris yang tegap.

Untuk kali pertama ini Suho menyadari…

Perkataan orang lain tentang cinta itu menakutkan memang benar.

Cinta..

Sebuah hal yang kecil dan abstrak mampu mengubah orang lain sekecil apapun, mampu membuatnya berbeda dan merasakan hal yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya, bisa membuat jantung berdegup kencang dan akal sehat tidak berfungsi.

Suho jadi ingat perkataan temannya, Hoya.

_Cinta dan gila memang tipis bedanya, jadi susah membedakan antara keduanya._

"Ah… aku benar-benar sudah tidak waras" batin Suho sambil terus memotong pisang menjadi bulatan kecil.

"YA KRISS PALLII IROONAAA" teriaknya keras dan Kris hanya menjawab dengan lenguhan panjang dari dalam kamar.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar setelah mencuci tangannya.

"Krisss… apa kau tidak pernah bangun pagi?! Iroonaa" rengek Suho sambil menarik salah satu lengan Kris dengan Kris dengan kedua tangannya.

"Eumm"

Hanya itu jawaban dari manusia tiang yang tidur ini. malah sekarang dia menggeiatkan tubuhnya dan asyik menarik kembali selimutnya. Menelusup lebih dalam.

"Kriss-a… iroonaa" rengek Suho kembali dan cemberut parah menghadap wajah Kris yang matanya masih terpejam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris seraya menyipitkan mata. Ah, akhirnya dia terbangun juga.

"Ironna" balas Suho.

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengusirku" ucap Kris dengan suara seraknya.

Suho menggeleng "Temani aku di dapur"

Kris mengernyit heran "Aigoo, keu kenapa? Sakit?"

Tangan lebar dan keras itu kini menelusuri kulit wajah Suho yang lembut dan berhenti di dahinya. Suho memejamkan matanya sebentar karena dia sungguh menyukai sentuhan ini.

"Ani.."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi.." Kris menjauhkan tangannya dan kini dia menutup matanya lagi membuat Suho kesal.

"Krisss" Suho kini menangkup kedua pipi Kris dengan tangannya yang lembut "Kau menyebalkan"

Kris tiba-tiba membuka matanya saat dia merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Ironaa… palli" Suho menjauhkan wajahnya sambil cemberut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Kris.

Kali ini Suho berusaha menggoda "Aigoo, kau tidak merasakannya?"

Kris bangun dan duduk di ranjang empuk itu, di depan tubuh Suho yang terlihat kecil di matanya. selain kecil, juga sangat imut.

"Kau menciumku?" tanya Kris.

"Menurutmu?"

Suho tertawa kecil dan kini menarik tangan Kris dan keduanya berdiri di atas lantai kamar yang cukup dingin.

"Cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Nafasmu bau!" perintah Suho cepat dan dia membalik tubuh Kris lalu mendorongnya agar menuju kamar mandi.

"Ya! Darimana kau tahu?"

Suho mendorong Kris lebih keras "Aku merasakannya saat aku menciummu tadi"

Kris terkekeh "Aish, lepaskan tanganmu aku bisa masuk kamar mandi sendiri. Kau kembali saja ke dapur"

Pintu kamar mandipun ditutup dan Suho kembali menuju dapur.

.

.

"Kurasa aku akan betah tinggal bersamamu"

Ujar Kris sambil mengamati Suho yang sedang asyik menuangkan madu ke atas mangkuk kecil berisi pisang dan strawberry itu.

"Kau akan menghabisakan bahan makananku Kris. Kulkasku kosong dalam sekejap" dengus Suho.

"Kau ini… pagi-pagi sudah membangunkanku dan sekarang marah-marah.. bersikaplah sedikit romantis padaku" Kris membalas dengan cibiran.

"Kris, menurutmu aku gendut tidak?" tanya Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Gendut apanya? Kau bahkan kecil begitu"

Suho merengut "Aku pikir bahan makananku habis gara-gara aku banyak makan dan aku jadi gendut" jawab Suho.

"Pinggangmu saja kecil. Bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang bisa dibilang gendut?"

"Jinjja?"

Kris kini menarik pergelangan tangan Suho dan membandingkan telapak tangan Suho yang kecil dengan tangannya yang lebar dan kuat.

"Bahkan tanganku lebih besar dari milikmu, kau masih sebut dirimu itu gendut?"

Suho mengangguk-angguk "Ah, baiklah… aku akan belanja nanti"

Kris melepaskan pegangannya dan membiarkan Suho menyiapkan makanan. Kemudian, Suho menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk kecil kehadapan Kris.

"Mwo ya?"

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat? Itu makanan!" balas Suho.

"Benda lengket apa ini? lem?" tanya Kris sambil mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk tersebut.

"Enak saja kau bilang lem! Itu pisang dan strawberry aku tambah madu dan yogurt, hanya itu yang aku punya di kulkas jadi makan saja" dengus Suho.

"Baru kali ini aku makan makanan seperti ini. seperti biasa, kalau kau masak bentuknya mengerikan!" cibir Kris membuat Suho melototkan pandangannya lalu memukul pundak Kris dengan kedua tangannya berulang kali.

"YA! Appoo" teriak Kris "Kau mau membunuhku? Kenapa setiap mau makan kau galak sekalii?" pekik Kris sambil berusaha menghindar.

"Ya ya, aku memang mau membunuhmu, jadi kau pilih mana? Aku panggang di dalam oven atau kumasukkan freezer biar membeku?" bentak Suho.

"Ya! Jahat sekali… kau akan menyesal kalau aku mati nantinya!" Kris menyunggingkan senyum evil miliknya sambil memandang Suho remeh.

"Satu-satunya yang aku sesali saat ini adalah kenapa aku bisa bertemu namja aneh sepertimu!"

"Kau harusnya bersyukur bertemu denganku" jawab Kris seraya menepuk dadanya bangga "Tidak ada seorang lagi yang persis denganku di dunia ini"

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku syukuri saat ini. Aku lebih bersyukur kalau kau lebih baik cepat makan dan tidak banyak berkomentar!"

Kris terkekeh mendapati Suho yang terlihat sangat manis saat marah. Tangan lebarnya kini menarik pinggang ramping Suho dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Membuat Suho memekik kaget.

"Aigoo… kalau kau marah kau jadi lekas tua"

"Biar saja. Kalau aku cepat tua apa pedulimu?" dengus Suho kesal.

"Ya! Aku kekasihmu tentu saja aku peduli" jawab Kris seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Suho dan menghirup bau yang keluar dari leher putih itu.

"Kekasih? Kekasih dari mana? Kau bahkan tidak pernah memintaku jadi kekasihmu sebelumnya" jawab Suho disertai hentakan kecil pada kakinya "Jangan mimpi"

Kris terdiam. Kalau dipikir benar juga ucapan Suho. Kris memang tidak pernah meminta Suho jadi kekasihnya, mereka berdua hanya mengangkapkan perasaan saling menyukai dan mencintai saja. Tidak ada ucapan 'apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?' muncul dari mulut Kris.

"Lepaskan aku, aku mau buat daftar belanja" tubuh kecil itu kini memberontak dalam pelukan Kris. Berusaha turun dari pangkuan Kris yang sebenarnya nyaman.

Kris menurunkan Suho dan kini dia tengah mengusir rasa bosan dengan bermain dengan gelas dan sendok yang tergeletak di meja makan, mengetuk-ngetuknya seperti orang idiot.

"Daripada kau tidak punya pekerjaan lain dan terlihat seperti orang aneh, lebih baik kau cuci piring sana!" perintah Suho.

"Ya! Apa aku pembantumu? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kris mentah-mentah.

"Kau menumpang disini, jangan banyak bicara atau aku akan menendangmu keluar" Suho melemparkan death glare dan menuding Kris dengan pensilnya.

Kris mengerucutkan bibir, lagi-lagi dia menyerah kalau Suho sudah mengancamnya dengan ucapan akan mengusirnya dari apartemen ini. Ya ampun, kalau begitu selamanya Kris akan kalah jika berdebat dengan Suho.

"Ish, pabbo" dengus Kris seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju washtafel tempat berbagai peralatan dapur yang kotor berserakan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Suho sambil memicingkan mata.

"Pabbo" ulang Kris dan Suho langsung meloncat dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kau bilang apa barusan? Ulangi lagi maka aku akan memasukkanmu ke oven sekarang juga! dasar menyebalkan!" teriak Suho sambil terus membuat rambut Kris berantakan.

"Kau yang menyebalkan, ya! Appo… hentikan!"

Kris kini menahan lengan Suho dan menggendong namja yang lebih kecil darinya ini. Mendudukkannya di cabinet dapur dan memenjarakannya di antara kedua lengannya.

"Ya y.. ya! Mau apa kau?" tanya Suho gugup "Ini masih pagi dan jangan melakukan hal aneh padaku atau aku akan menelepon 911"

"Cih, bagaimana bisa kau meneleponnya? Kau ada diantaraku sekarang!"

Suho menelan ludahnya gugup. Ya Tuhan, Tuan Wu ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa dia selalu mengancam Suho dengan cara seperti ini, ini jau lebih parah daripada Suho mengancam Kris akan menendangnya keluar. Ini melelahkan karena bisa membuatnya senam jantung selama berada dalam posisi seperti ini.

Kris memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Suho lembut sebentar saja. Karena Kris tidak ingin dia malah ketagihan dan akan melakukan lebih dari ini.

"Mwo ya!" salak Suho galak setelah Kris menciumnya. Badannya masih betah di antara lengan Kris karena naga china itu tidak membiarkannya kabur sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyerah dengan ini!" kekeh Kris seraya mencubit gemas hidung Suho.

"Ish" dengusan kecil itu terdengar saat Suho menoleh ke arah lain dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Mianhe, kau boleh lanjutkan kegiatanmu barusan!" Kris mencium pipi putih nan lembut itu lalu melepaskan kurungannya dan mengangkat tubuh Suho membuatnya turun dari cabinet dapur.

Suho memegangi pipinya yang kini sukses memerah dalam sekejap. Perlahan dia tersenyum dan menahan lengan Kris sebelum pemuda itu berbalik dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring. Suho menarik Kris dengan sekuat kenaga karena tubuh Kris sangat besar dan berat, menyudutkannya di dekat kulkas dan berjinjit lalu menciumnya.

Ah, Suho berusaha agresif sekarang. Namun seagresif apapun Suho itu akan masih kalah dengan Kris yang selalu mendominansi disetiap permainannya dengan Suho.

Tangan mungil itu kini melingkari leher Kris dan si pemuda yang lebih tinggi meresponnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Suho yang kelewat ramping seperti perempuan. Jika kalian lihat, mereka berdua ini memang aneh, baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka bertengkar dan saling mengancam satu sama lain. Dan kini mereka berdua berciuman penuh passion, dan… rupanya Suho sehabis ini harus segera mandi untuk menghilangkan bekas kemerahan yang kini timbul di lehernya, tak perlu kau tanya dan aku jelaskan itu perbuatan siapa. Rasanya otak Suho dan Kris perlu diperiksakan sekarang juga.

.

.

"Ting tong"

Tak perlu diberitahu, Kris dan Suho sudah tahu itu suara bel yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Tapi, Suho dengan cepat melepaskan ciumannya dan berbalik lalu membuka pintu rumahnya.

Sesosok pria berambut hitam berkulit tan tersenyum dari balik pintu dengan membawa sebuah tas di tangannya. Mata Suho membulat dan tersenyum senang.

"JONG IN-AA!" teriaknya dan langsung memeluk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya ini, namun tidak setinggi Kris.

"Anyyeong!" sapa Kai. Kai balas memeluk Suho dan tersenyum "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku baik! Kau sudah pulang dari rumah nenekmu? Cepat sekali!" tanya Suho seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk pundak tegap Kai.

"Aigoo, kau tidak senang aku pulang lebih awal?" tanya Kai sambil berpura-pura cemberut.

"Bukan begitu, katanya kau akan pergi lama, jadi aku khawatir kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dan menyebabkanmu pulang cepat" jelas Suho.

"Nenekku mengajakku ke Jepang untuk liburan. Jadi nanti sore aku mau ke Incheon untuk berangkat. Hehe, liburanku belum berakhir begitu saja. Kau sendiri? Hari ini kenapa tidak bekerja? Sakit?" tanya Kai heran "Aku perlu menjagamu hari ini?"

Suho menggeleng "Tidak usah, aku bukan sakit. Café tempatku bekerja sedang tutup jadi aku tidak punya pekerjaan selain belanja hari ini"

"Ah!" Kai teringat sesuatu "Ngomong-ngomong soal belanja, nenekku menitupkan banyak sayuran padamu. Panen tahun ini berhasil dan nenek membaginya padamu"

Kai menyerahkan bungkusan yang berisi banyak sekali sayuran. Mulai wortel, lobak, tomat, sawi dan lain-lain.

"Jinjja? Ah, gomawo. Sampaikan juga terima kasihku pada nenekmu. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak" Suho menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri sambil tersenyum .

Kai tersenyum kecil, lalu kemudian senyumannya berubah. Dia mengernyit mendapati sesuatu yang aneh pada sahabatnya itu.

"Suho-a, tunggu!" Kai menahan pergelangan tangan Suho membuat si kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya heran.

"Wae?" tanyanya heran.

Kai masih mengernyit "Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kai dan kini membuat Suho hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Mwo?" Suho tergagap "A.. apa maksudmu?"

Tangan Kai yang lebih besar dari miliknya kini menyentuh leher putih Suho dan menyingkap kerahnya menampakkan bekas kemerahan yang cukup pekat.

"Siapa yang menciummu?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan menyelidik membuat Suho gugup, segugup dia ditatap Kris dengan mata elangnya.

"Anii" Suho berusaha mengelak dan membenarkan letak kerahnya, menyembunyikan bekas kemerahan itu dan menata rambutnya yang berantakan dengan salah tingkah.

"Aigoo, Suho-ku sudah tidak polos lagi rupanya" ejek Kai dengan cengiran menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

Suho menggeleng keras-keras dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan "Kau mau minum teh? Aku tau kau lelah. Ayo masuk"

Kai mengangguk sambil terkikik pelan.

Dan saat Suho membawa Kai masuk ke apartemennya menuju ruang makan. Aigoo… Suho ingin mencekik diri sendiri karena dia lupa Kris masih ada di dapur (yang menyatu dengan ruang makan) tengah sibuk mencuci piring dengan tangan berbalut sarung tangan karet. Dan Kai bisa berfikir macam-macam kalau melihat ini.

Kai baru saja ingin bertanya siapa pemuda yang tengah mencuci piring di sana namun Kris sudah berbalik dan menatap kai dengan tatapan horror.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kai dan Kris bersamaan dan saling menunjuk.

Suho menggigit bibir "Teman"

Kris dan Kai sama-sama mengernyit.

"Oh, teman. Untuk apa dia mencuci piring ditempatmu pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kai mengeluarkan suara seperti biasa namun bisa membuat Suho gugup tidak karuan. Dalam hati Kai tertawa pelan karena dia bisa menggoda temannya ini. Menarik, menarik.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa pagi-pagi datang kemari?" tanya Kris tidak senang. Ah ah, si naga china ini mulai cemburu rupanya, melihat Suho membawa masuk namja lain ke dalam apartemennya.

"Setidaknya aku datang dan tidak mencuci piring!" jawaban Kai membuat Kris melontarkan death glare mengerikan dan ditanggapi Kai dengan cengiran konyol.

"Ya! Mau aku mencuci piring atau apapun itu tidak penting, mau apa kau datang kemari?"

Ya ampun, sekarang Kris sudah berlagak seperti si tuan pemilik rumah.

"Aku bertemu dengan temanku, memang kau siapa? Apa rumah ini sudah beralih pemilik?" tanya Kai dengan heran.

"Oh ya, namaku Kim Jong In, kau bisa memanggilku Kai" Kai tersenyum kecil dan Kris membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku tidak tanya namamu!"

Kris merasa mengetahui nama pemuda ini tidak penting, namanya hanya penting untuk dia ingat untuk menjauhkan dia dari Suho-nya.

Suho menggigit bibir. Dia rasa perang dingin akan terjadi. Sebenarnya hanya Kris yang tidak suka dengan kehadiran Kai, Kai sendiri merasa tidak masalah, mau Suho tinggal serumah dengan orang lain itu tidak masalah baginya yang penting Suho baik-baik saja.

"YA! Kris" Suho membentak Kris keras dan memukul lengannya dengan gemas. Dia kesal karena Kris telah berperilaku tidak sopan pada kai yang notabene berstatus sebagai teman baiknya.

"Ah, jadi namamu Kris… kau tidak terlihat seperti orang korea? Biar kutebak, kau orang Amerika ya?" tanya Kai dan ini membuat Kris semakin ingin melemparkan Kai keluar jendela apartemen Suho.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" jawab Kris dingin.

"Jadi, Suho-a, dia benar temanmu?" tanya Kai sambil menuding Kris "Sepertinya kami bisa berteman juga."

Dan Kris membatin dalam hati tidak rela _enak saja aku berteman denganmu._

"Ah, ya ya, dia temanku, dia membantuku membersihkan apartemen karena aku akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk" balas Suho dan berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa.

Kris kini menatap Suho "Apa yang kau maksud dengan teman? Aku kekasihmu!"

Suho mendelikkan matanya dan kini menatap Kai yang tampak bingung dengan ucapan keduanya.

"Ah, jadi yang mana yang benar?" tanya Kai menggoda sahabatnya. Oh, lama-lama ini menyenangkan juga untuk dilakukan. Otak kai mulai terkontaminasi serbuk-serbuk virus evil milik Kyuhyun, kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Teman"

"Kekasih"

Kai makin bingung namun dilain sisi dia makin bersemangat menggoda Suho.

Suho menoleh ka arah Kris dan melemparkan telepati 'diam-dan-jangan-bicara-macam-macam' Kris memutar bola matanya jengah 'aku-tidak-mau'

"Teman Kai, kita berdua cuma teman, hehe" ucap Suho seraya tertawa hambar yang dibuat-buat.

"Kita bahkan berciuman tadi, teman darimananya?" tanya Kris dan kini sontak membuat mata bening Suho membulat dan dia menyikut pinggang Kris. Tak tahan rasanya suho ingin segera menyekap mulut Kris.

Kai hanya diam sambil menutup mulutnya, tak tahan dengan tawanya sendiri yang seakan mau keluar. Aigoo, mereka berdua pasangan yang lucu.

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Suho berbisik keras "Jangan hiraukan dia Kai, dia mungkin mabuk setelah semalaman begadang sambil minum soju"

Kris mendelik menangkap kebohongan Suho "Apanya yang mabuk? Semalam kita tidur bersama!"

Duak!

Kris merasakan perih saat Suho menginjak sekaligus menendang kakinya dengan keras melontarkan pandangan 'apa-yang-kau-bicarakan?'

"Oh, Suho-ya, sepertinya ucapan kekasihmu ini benar. Kau buruk sekali kalau berbohong!"

Dan ucapan kai berusan seperti mengulitinya. Dia benar-benar kalah. Ya Tuhan!

"Kau mau teh, atau kopi?" tanya Suho sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya waktu, aku harus kembali untuk mengemasih barangku di rumah. Dan aku rasa aku telah menganggu kalian. Kau tahu Suho-a, tidak sopan kalau aku mengganggu orang yang tengah melakukan hal privasi" ucap Kai dengan cengirannya.

Suho mengedipkan matanya cepat "Aku merasa tidak terganggu. Lagipula aku tidak melakukan hal privasi atau apapun itu"

Kai terkekeh "Bukan kau yang terganggu, tapi dia!" jemari Kai menunjuk Kris yang berdiri dengan masam sambil bersandar pada cabinet dapur "Sudah ah, aku pulang dulu. Kalau aku sudah pulang dari Jepang, kau harus mentraktirku makan sushi ya…"

Suho mengusap wajahnya sendiri yang kini memerah "YA! KAI!"

"Oh ya, jangan lupa, kalau mau melakukan sesuatu yang lebih privasi aku sarankan untuk mengunci pintu dan menutup jendela serta gordennya. Kau tahu kan, disini banyak anak kecil! Jangan sampai mereka melihatmu!"

Suho mendelik gemas "YA! Kau kira otakku mesum seperti milikmu! Dasar!"

Kai tertawa-tawa dan kini dia melangkah ke luar kamar apartemen Suho "Dah! Anyyeong! Jangan lupa pesanku tadi!"

Pintu ditutup dan Kris langsung menyidang Suho saat itu juga.

"Apa?" tanya Suho kesal "Kau senang mempermalukanku di depan Kai?"

"Ya! Siapa yang kau lebih sukai sebenarnya! Aku atau dia?" tanya Kris. Aaa, cemburu rupanya sudah menyelimuti aura Kris.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Suho menggoda. Kris rasanya panas sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ya! Kim Joon Myun!" Kris mengagetkan Suho dengan suara bassnya.

Suho kini malah tertawa dan menggelitik dagu Kris dengan gemas "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku punya teman seperti Kai"

Kris mengangguk "Ya, aku tidak suka"

"Aigoo, itu terserahku Wu Yi Fan, dia sahabatku dari kecil" tangan mungilnya masih saja menggelitiki dagu Kris yang dibalas dengan cemberut oleh pria bermata tajam itu.

"Dia punya wajah yang mesum" cibir Kris. dan Suho tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Kau tidak pernah bercermin ya? Wajahmu lebih mesum dari Kai!"

Dan ini sama sekali tidak memperbaiki mood Kris yang sudah rusak di pagi hari.

"Aish, aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya" dengus Kris.

Suho kini mengusap telapak tangan Kris yang lebar "Jagan dipikirkan, kau lucu sekali saat marah!"

Kris menatap tajam mata Suho "Kenapa kau juga menyebutku hanya temanmu, kita punya hubungan lebih dari teman"

"Jinjja?" Suho pura-pura terkejut "Kapan kau memintaku jadi pacarmu hah?"

Kris mendekap tubuh mungil Suho "Sekarang. Aku memintamu, kau mau jadi pacarku kan? Jangan buat cemburu lagi"

Suho tertawa "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanyanya balik.

Kris melepaskan pelukannya "YA!" teriaknya kesal.

"Kau memintaku kan? Jadi aku hanya punya pilihan! Ya atau tidak. Itu terserahku mau menjawab apa"

"Kau pernah mengatakan mencintaiku sebelumnya!" Kris mempotkan bibirnya. Makan apa Suho hari ini hingga dia berubah menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Kau bahkan tidur denganku, menciumku dan kencan denganku!" lanjut Kris dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar lebih keras.

"Kai juga pernah melakukannya denganku"

Satu kalimat ini membuat Kris terkejut "MWO?"

Suho tertawa keras sekarang "Aku bercanda! Aigoo, kau benar-benar sangat lucu kalau marah"

"Ini tidak lucu Kim Joon Myun!" teriak Kris "Kalau sebelum Kai datang tadi aku membuatmu kesal nyatanya kau sekarang membuatku kesal juga!"

Suho mendadak memeluk tubuh Kris dan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kris dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris yang sangat nyaman.

"Mian" ucapnya.

"Ya! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Aku curiga kau benar-benar sakit!"

Suho menggeleng "Tidak! Aku memang berniat mengejaimu saja tadi! kau marah?"

Kris cemberut dan mengacak rambut Suho "Tak usah aku jawab kau pasti sudah tau"

Kris bisa merasakan Suho tertawa di dalam dekapannya "Mian mian"

"Aku bahkan masih cemburu denganmu meskipun kau sudah berkata begitu. Baru kali ini aku menemukan orang yang lebih menyebalkan dari Chanyeol!"

Suho mendongak "Siapa Chanyeol"

Sebuah smirk terbentuk di bibir Kris "Bagaimana kalau itu pacarku?"

Bibir merah milik Suho kini mengerucut sebal "YA!"

"Makanya jangan membuatku cemburu"Kris tertawa dan kini mengusap kepala Suho "Bukan. Dia bukan pacarku, dia temanku, bisa juga dibilang sahabatku"

"Jinjja? Hanya teman?"

"Kenapa? Tidak percaya? Jangan dipikirkan, dia sudah punya pacar. Lagipula dia menyebalkan begitu mana mungkin aku mau pacaran dengannya" jawab Kris.

"Aku menyebalkan, kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Suho.

Kris bergumam tak jelas "Kau pengecualian" ucapnya karena tak menemukan jawaban yang tepat "Kembali ke pertanyaan awalku, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku? Kali ini jawab yang serius"

Suho melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup pipi Kris dan menekankan bibirnya sendiri pada bibir Kris selama beberapa saat sebelum dia melepasnya.

"Apa itu jawaban?" tanya Kris.

Suho mengangguk "Terserah kau mengartikannya apa"

Kris merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Suho yang dengan senang hati menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'" ucap Kris "Saranghae…"

Suho mengangguk kecil seraya tersenyum.

"Nado…"

.

.

.

Malam hari Kris da Suho menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton TV. Suho terlalu lelah bekerja beberapa hari sebelumnya hingga dia tidak pernah dengar kabar berita. Sedangkan Kris, jangan tanya dia. Hidupnya yang datar membuat dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan berita.

"Kris? terima kasih sudah menemaniku belanja tadi" Suho membuka kulkas dan meletakkan beberapa butir telur kedalamnya.

"Gwaenchanha" jawab Kris sambil mematikan TV. Dia bosan menonton dan kini malah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Kau lapar tidak? Aku punya roti dan coklat di kulkas" tawar Suho dan Kris menjawabnya dengan menggeleng kecil "Aku kenyang setelah makan ddoppokki tadi"

"Sepertinya kau suka sekali disini, dasar!"

Kris terkekeh pelan "Aku menyukainya karena bersamamu"

"Kau menggodaku eoh? Sayang sekali aku sudah kebal dengan rayuanmu!"

Tawa ringan muncul dari bibir Kris.

"Kau akan kembali ke rumahmu kapan? Apa eommamu tidak khawatir?" tanya Suho sambil mendekati Kris.

"Ah, eomma?" Kris menerawang langit-langit apartemen dan menghentikan tawanya.

Suho berdiri di depan Kris sebelum akhirnya tangan Kris menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Seperti biasa dan Suho spontan akan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris sambil sesekali tangannya mengusap lembut lengan Kris.

"Aku tidak punya eomma"

Suho terdiam "Tidak mungkin, apa orang tuamu bercerai?" tanya Suho lagi.

Kali ini Kris cukup lama menjawab. Dan Suho jadi merasa tidak enak karena mengungkit hal yang privasi dari seorang Kris "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman. Mianhe"

Kris mengecup singkat kepala Suho "Aku tidak bisa terus menutupi ini. jadi aku rasa aku bisa menceritakannya padamu"

Suho mendongak menatap Kris dengan mata imutnya "Tidak apa-apa?"

Kris mengangguk "Meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengungkitnya lagi, kurasa ini tidak apa-apa kalau aku cerita padamu"

Suho mengelus lengan kekar Kris dan mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Eommaku pergi dari rumah" jelas Kris dan itu membuat Suho terkejut "… dia berselingkuh dengan pria lain saat usiaku 9 tahun"

Suho diam saja dan tidak bertanya, membiarkan Kris melanjutkan ceritanya "Eomma yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan tiba-tiba menghilang bersama orang lain, bukankah itu menjengkelkan?"

Kris menghela nafas panjang "Kau tahu, Suho-a, alasan kenapa aku suka tidur denganmu, memasak bersamamu, jalan-jalan bersamamu dan menggandeng tanganmu? Itu karena aku tidak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya. Aku tidak punya eomma maupun appa yang sudi melakukan hal ini padaku. Alasan aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika ada di dekatmu dan kau menyentuhku dengan tangan lembutmu adalah karena aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini sebelumnya. Dan aku menyadari kalau rasanya sangat menyenangkan"

"Aku marah dengan eomma karena dia yang tidak pernah memperhatikanku dan tiba-tiba hilang lalu meninggalkanku sendirian. Membiarkanku dan tidak pernah kembali, eomma yang tidak pernah memberikan sebuah ciuman sebelum tidur maupun tidak pernah memasak sarapan untukku, membuatku iri dengan orang lain yang punya eomma… iri karena mereka pernah merasakan sentuhan lembut seorang eomma dalam hidupnya"

Suho memeluk Kris lebih erat. Bodoh. Suho merasa bodoh karena dia sekarang menangis dan tidak bisa menghibur Kris. dia merasa berslah sekarang.

"Aku benci eommaku sendiri yang tidak pernah ada untukku, ketika aku bangun yang aku lihat hanyalah ruangan kamarku yang luas dan kosong… setiap aku ke dapur aku hanya menemukan Sekertaris Lee bersama para pembantuku yang lain. Dan sejak usiaku 9 tahun itu, aku menyadari kalau aku memang tidak pernah punya eomma"

"Kriss" Suho mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan isakannya di dada Kris dan Suho bisa merasakan nafas Kris yang berat menceritakan itu semua. Suho juga bisa merasakan kalau sebuah tangan membelai punggungnya dan menepuknya.

_Apa ini? kau memang bodoh Kim Joon Myun, seharusnya kau yang menghibur Kris! Pabboo!_

Batin Suho berkata keras namun dari mulutnya tidak keluar apapun.

"Aku muak dengan keluargaku, dengan eomma dan dengan appa juga… aku benci Appa karena setelah tahu eomma sudah pergi kenapa dia tidak menghiburku, kenapa dia tidak berusaha mencari istrinya dan menenangkanku yang seharian menangis di kamar mandi? Kenapa dia bisa santai bekerja? Aku muak dengan apa yang terjadi padaku Joon Myun-a, ini semua menyebalkan! Aku juga sadar mulai saat itu, kalau sesungguhnya aku juga tidak punya appa, aku tidak punya apapun,membuatku tidak percaya akan keluarga konyolku sendiri. Ini semua membuat batinku tersiksa setiap hari"

"Kriss, hentikan! Jangan lanjutkan ceritamu, aku mohon" Suho mendongak mendapati Kris yang mulai meneteskan air mata tapi tidak terisak.

"Mianhe, aku sebenarnya tidak mau kau terseret masalah keluargaku. Tapi aku sungguh mencintaimu… aku sungguh..."

Suho mencium bibir yang bergetar itu menggenggam tangan Kris kuat-kuat dan melepaskan ciumannya beberapa saat setelahnya "Jangan menangis, kau punya aku"

Tangan lembut seperti tepung itu kini menghapus air mata yang turun di pipi Kris.

"Apa menyenangkan punya eomma dan appa? Bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia?" tanya Kris "Aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya"

Suho menghela nafasnya panjang "Kriss… mian, telah membuatmu menceritakan ini! jangan lanjutkan kalau itu bisa melukai hatimu"

Dengan gemetar, Kris mendekap tubuh mungil itu, merasa beruntung karena akhirnya dia punya seorang yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai tempat bersandar.

"Aku kira Tuhan tidak adil hanya padaku, kukira orang yang paling menyedihkan hanya aku" isak Suho sambil menggenggam tangan Kris erat-erat. Dia ingat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal.

"Kau tidak usah menceritakannya padaku. Aku tidak ingin kau menangis lebih dari ini. aku menjadi merasa bersalah padamu" ucap Kris namun Suho malah menggeleng.

"Kau sudah berbagi cerita denganku, kini aku harus membagi ceritaku padamu"

Suho menyamankan duduknya dalam pangkuan Kris dan kini dia mulai bercerita "Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku kelas 3 SMP. Saat itu aku mengkuti lomba final olahraga tae kwon do"

Kris mengusap lengan Suho membuat Suho semakin nyaman ada dalam pangkuan Kris "Mereka terkena kecelakaan beruntun dan langsung meninggal di tempat. Hari itu aku menangis karena aku kehilangan mereka untuk selamanya, aku menyalahkan Tuhan karena Beliau telah mengambil orang yang aku cintai"

"Tapi setidaknya kau pernah merasakan cinta mereka" ucap Kris datar.

Suho mengangguk "Aku baru menyadari kalau menangis tidak berguna. Aku hanya ingat pesan terakhir kedua orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal. Pesan yang mereka sampaikan sebelum aku tidur. Eomma dan appaku berkata _'Joon Myun-a, seperti apapun keadaan dunia ini, kau harus terus hidup dan berjuang, kalau eomma dan appa sudah tidak ada di sisi Joon Myun, maka Joon Myun harus hidup. Hiduplah untuk eomma dan appa dan temui kami dengan bangga saat kau sudah berhasil nanti, hiduplah dengan bahagia, apapun yang terjadi, hiduplah dengan damai'_ hanya itu yang aku pegang sampai sekarang"

Suho merasa air matanya akan menetes lagi namun dia menahannya "Sejak saat itu, aku hanya ingin hidup. Hidup untuk mewujudkan keinginan appa dan eomma, aku tak percaya pada cinta setelah kematian mereka. Aku tidak percaya itu semua karena aku telah kehilangan 2 orang yang berharga" isak Suho.

Tangan putih nan mungil itu kini menelusuri wajah Kris, mungusapnya lembut dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Tapi itu semua berubah karena aku bertemu denganmu"

Kris menghapus air mata Suho dengan lembut "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua saling terdiam dan mengatur nafas, merasakan cinta masing-masing saat kedua tangan itu bertautan erat.

"Kriss-a, gomawo" lirih Suho "Sudah membuatku percaya akan cinta"

Kris mengangguk "Aku yang harusnya lebih banyak berterima kasih padamu"

Suho menatap manik mata Kris dalam dengan iris coklatnya "Huh?"

Tangan kekar itu kembali mendekap erat Suho dan berbisik tepat di telinga kecil itu membuat Suho sedikit merinding.

"Terima kasih…"

.

.

"… karena telah memberiku sebuah alasan untuk hidup"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**HEYAAAA ! *larilari (?)**

**Ini ff makin gaje ya? Aduh aduh, tapi kan Rae Yoo udah update jadi gak papa dong ;D *bruak *dilempar sandal**

**Masalah konflik masih Rae Yoo rahasiain, kan enggak seru kalau diceritain. Hehe, tapi mungkin konfliknya enggak wow-dasyat-cetar gitu, hehehe..**

**Oh ya, selamat natal… bagi yang merayakannya, maaf telat. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia lumutan gegara nungguin ini ff.. yang memfollow dan favorite, yang ngereview juga, siders juga semua deh! Mumumumuuuu….. :*****

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan..**

**Salam Krisho *lempar banner Krisho *lempar dollar juga…**

**DADAAHHH…**

**SARANGHAE ! 3**

**/deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T aja

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

.

**.**

**ANNYEOOONGGGG ! **

**Lagi-lagi lumutan nungguin Rae Yoo update? Hehe, mian mian… ini karena selama liburan Rae Yoo ditinggal appa sama eomma ke rumah nenek. Dan jadinya Rae Yoo harus ngurusi rumah sendirian. Kakak Rae Yoo udah kuliah dan jarang di rumah, dan adik Rae Yoo ikut eomma sama appa. Dan jadilah liburan yang lonely di dalam rumah sampai berlumut dan berjamur -_- #curhat dikit yee…**

**Maaf kalau cerita chapter ini enggak memuaskan dan terima kasih yang mau membaca. Rae Yoo cinta kalian ! *lempar kiss bye :***

**And then,**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**/bow/**

**.**

**[Chapter 7]**

**.**

Rasanya pagi ini Kris tidak ingin bangun dari ranjang empuk Suho. Ini hari senin dan menyebabkan Suho harus kembali bekerja dan Kris juga harus pulang ke rumah. Padahal rasanya seperti baru kemarin dia menginap di rumah kekasihnya ini.

"Kau berangkat kerja jam berapa?" tanya Kris yang baru bangun dengan terpaksa karena lagi-lagi Suho menarik-narik tangannya dan berteriak.

"Jam 9 pagi. Ayo bangun… kau juga harus pulang kan?" Suho menepuk punggung lebar kekasihnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau pergi… tak bisakah kau libur lagi?" rengek Kris.

Suho menggeleng "Tidak bisa… aku sudah mandi tadi, sana! Kau mandi dulu, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan"

Kris cemberut dan Suho melihatnya dengan kekehan kecil "Aku akan membuat sarapan yang enak jadi kau mandi saja"

Dengan langkah gontai Kris melangkah ke kamar mandi dan Suho menuju dapur.

"Suho-ya…"

Kris berbalik dan menghentikan langkah Suho.

"Jangan merajuk begitu. Kau menggelikan. Sudah sana mandi, semakin kau merajuk nanti aku semakin siang berangkat kerja"

Kris tambah cemberut dan akhirnya dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"Makanlah, jangan cemberut begitu, kita seperti tidak akan bertemu lagi, kau berlebihan Kris" jelas Suho seraya menyerahkan 2 tumpuk roti panggang dan segelas susu putih ke hadapan Kris yang menunggunya di kursi meja makan.

Haruskah kau bekerja sampai hari sabtu tanpa istirahat? Aku khawatir padamu… aku mohon jangan memaksakan diri. Kau membuatku tidak tenang sepanjang waktu"

Suho mendecak dan duduk di samping Kris "Aku bukan anak kecil Wu Yi Fan. aku sudah besar dan bisa mengurusi hidupku sendiri. Jangan berlebihan"

Kris menggigit roti panggang yang masih hangat itu "Kalau begitu kau harus janji padaku. Kau akan meluangkan hari minggu hanya untukku"

Suho tersenyum dan meneguk susu di gelas kaca di hadapannya "Arra… kalau kau masih kurang, hari sabtu seusai bekerja sampai hari minggu berakhir kau boleh melakukan apapun denganku"

Kris tersenyum "Aku tidak punya kegiatan selama liburan. Ini sungguh membosankan!" keluhnya.

Suho mengacak rambut pirang Kris dan terkekeh pelan "Kau kerjakan saja PR musim panasmu itu, aku yakin itu kegiatan yang akan membuatmu punya kesibukan"

"Jangan membuatku mengingat itu Kim Joon Myun!" Kris menarik pipi lembut kekasihnya dan dibalas Suho dengan rintihan kecil.

Hentikan! Pipiku bisa melar kalau kau sering menariknya" keluh Suho sambil mengusap-usap pipinya "Ini sudah jam setengah 9, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang!"

Kris meneguk habis susu yang tersisa di gelasnya lalu mengangguk dan menyambar tas ranselnya. Sementara Suho mengambil kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan mengambil kunci apartemen.

Suho mengunci kamar apartemennya dan bersiap turun dan berangkat kerja. Namun tangan Kris menahannya matanya yang tajam menatap iris coklat Suho. Membuat si pemilik mata coklat itu memasang wajah bingung.

"Apa? Ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya Suho.

Dan Kris mengangguk kecil.

"Jinjja? Apa? Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu!" Suho mengeluarkan kembali kunci apartemennya dari saku celana. Tapi Kris lagi-lagi menahan pergelangan tangannya membuat Suho menjadi dua kali lebih bingung.

"Wae?"

"Kau tak mau menciumku sebelum kita berangkat?" tanya Kris sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri.

Suho mendesah pelan "Seharusnya kau minta ini saat kita masih di dalam tadi. aku malu kalau melakukannya di luar"

Kris mempoutkan bibirnya "Suho-ya…." Rengeknya manja "Jeball"

Tangan lembut itu kini menarik tengkuk Kris dan membuatnya merunduk lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya lembut dan hangat seperti biasa.

"Sudah. Kajja! Aku bisa terlambat!"

Kris tersenyum kecil dan menggandeng tangan mungil Suho sambil mengangguk "Terima kasih"

Senyum malu-malu dan guratan merah tipis kini muncul di wajah Suho dia mengeratkan tautan jarinya dan menunduk "Tidak masalah"

"Kau tahu, sebelum pacaran denganmu hal yang paling aku suka adalah makan ayam" ucap Kris sambil menarik genggaman tangannya dan tangan Suho ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

Hmm…" Suho bergumam.

"Kini yang paling aku sukai adalah ciumanmu"

Suho tertawa kecil "Mwo ya?" ucapnya tersipu seraya memukul lengan Kris dengan pelan dan malu-malu "Kau membual lagi"

Mereka berdua sampai di halte dan dengan berat hati melepaskan kontak tangan mereka "Aku tahu, aku pasti akan merindukanmu" ucap Kris sambil mengecup puncak kepala Suho.

"Kau melakukannya seakan kita tidak akan bertemu lagi selama 10 tahun saja. Arra.. aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu" Suho tersenyum dan kini dia bisa melihat dari jauh bus yang akan dia tumpangi datang. Kris sebenarnya juga akan naik bus, namun ke arah yang berbeda.

"Aku pergi dulu" Suho tersenyum lalu melambai.

"Ne. hati-hati, aku akan meneleponmu nanti" Kris tersenyum dan balas melambai.

Bus berhenti di halte itu dan Suho bersiap menaikinya, sebelum itu, dia mengecup bibir Kris dan dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari menaiki bus berwarna hijau itu.

"Ya! Kau bilang kau malu melakukannya di depan umum"

Suho tak menjawab dari dalam dia hanya melambai dan tersenyum kecil. Sampai akhirnya Kris bisa melihat bus hijau itu pergi menjauh sampai tak kelihatan lagi.

.

.

Hyung, aku rasa Suho-hyung sudah gila" Jun Hong berbisik kepada Jong Hyun dan memasang tampang heran. Dia melihat Suho yang ada di depan mesin kasir. Entah faktor cuaca cerah atau apapun, aura Suho terlihat berbeda. Lebih bersinar dan itu menakutkan di mata Jun Hong.

"Apanya?" tanya Jong Hyun "Memang sih, terlihat sedikit berbeda, tapi sepertinya dia masih dalam keadaan normal"

Jun Hong menggeleng "Apanya yang normal hyung! Dia tersenyum-senyum sendirian dari tadi! menakutkan"

"Kalau penasaran, kenapa tidak tanya sendiri dia kenapa?" ucap Jong Hyun "Aku rasa dia tidak apa-apa"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana hyung? Kau tidak merasakan auranya? Kenapa dia jadi berseri-seri begitu?" tanya Jun Hong.

"Entahlah, dia jatuh cinta mungkin" jawab Jong Hyun "Alasan masuk akal melihat perubahan kelakuannya"

Jun Hong mengangguk-angguk "Bisa jadi iya" jon hong lalu menghampiri Suho yang sedang duduk karena belum ada pelanggan yang akan membayar. Namja berambut perak platina itu menatap Suho penuh selidik.

Hyung!"

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku!" Suho terlonjak dan mengelus dadanya sendiri "Ada apa?"

Jun Hong menatap Suho tajam Hyung sedang jatuh cinta atau memang hyung sudah gila?" tanyanya dan membuat Suho tambah bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Suho heran.

Habisnya, aura hyung berbeda sekali… Kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa hyung? Atau hyung saja yang sedikit terganggu otaknya?"

Suho menelan ludah "Aku… memang barusan punya pacar"

Kini Jun Hong ingin sekali menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Oh my God! Hyungnya yang dia tahu selama ini sangat polos dan baik hati seperti angel kini sudah punya kekasih.

"JONG HYUN HYUNG! SUHO HYUNG SUDAH PUNYA PACAR!" Jun Hong berteriak dan menyebabkan Jong Hyun yang sedang mengelap meja berlari menghampiri Suho dan Jun Hong.

"MWO?"

Suho takut-takut mengangguk "I…iya.. kenapa? Aneh ya?" tanyanya.

Junhong melipat tangannya di depan dada "Sebenarnya tidak aneh sih hyung, tapi kalau hyung yang pacaran jadinya aneh"

"Jadi, seperti apa dia?" tanya Jong Hyun penasaran.

"Eum…. Dia tinggi, rambutnya pirang, kalau dibilang tampan iya juga, kira-kira seperti itu"

Kedua manusia itu menyimak perkataan Suho dengan seksama "Kenapa hyung bekerja disini kalau sudah punya pacar! Seharusnya musim panas ini kalian kencan!" ucap Jun Hong.

"Ne ne…. kenapa malah kerja? Apa dia tidak sedih ditinggal?" tanya Jong Hyun.

Suho menggigit bibir "Sebenarnya dia tidak rela… tapi apa boleh buat, aku harus bekerja agar bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku"

"Kalau begitu, kau harus lebih perhatian padanya" nasihat Jong Hyun.

Huh?"

"Biasanya kalau kau perhatian padanya, maka kekasihmu tidak akan marah walaupun kau bekerja tanpa bertemu dengannya" jawab Jong Hyun. Oh oh, rupanya dia sudah punya pengalaman yang lebih banyak dari Suho.

"Seperti tanyakan apa dia sudah makan atau belum, sedang apa, dan lain-lainnya" ucap Jong Hyun seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho.

Sedangkan si polos Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk "Ne. ne, aku akan coba nanti"

Suho menatap handphonenya, tidak yakin. Namun, belahan hatinya setuju atas nasihat Jong Hyun. Tak ada salahnya kan, mencoba menjadi kekasih yang baik.

.

.

Suho menaiki bus dan duduk di bangku belakang kesukaannya. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, dia menatap jalanan seoul yang sudah mulai gelap dia perlahan mengambil handphonenya dan membuka kontak. Tangannya berhenti ragu-ragu di sebuah kontak yang sangat dia kenali, dia perlahan mengusap sebaris nomor itu untuk memulai panggilan.

"_Yeoboseyo"_

Nada sambung berhenti dan Suho tersenyum karena mendegar suara kekasihnya di seberang telepon, begitu lembut dan Suho menyukainya.

"Yeoboseyo, Kris"

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Suho. Dia bingung memulai pembicaraan dan hasilnya dia malah bertanya seperti itu.

"_Eo, sudah, tapi sepertinya aku ingin masakanmu lagi"_

Suho tersenyum kecil dan memandang jendela bus "Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan kalau pekerjaanku selesai. Hari minggu nanti mungkin"

"_Kau sudah pulang kerja?"_ tanya Kris.

"Ne. baru saja, sekarang aku ada di dalam bus" jawab Suho sambil merapatkan jaketnya "Aku akan sampai rumah beberapa menit lagi"

"_Kalau sampai di rumah cepat mandi lalu istirahat. Minumlah yang banyak, jangan lakukan hal yang berat"_ nasihat Kris dan Suho tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk meskipun Kris tidak dapat melihat anggukannya.

"Arra. Kau juga, jangan keluar malam, tidur yang nyenyak"

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dan Suho memudarkan senyumnya "Wae?" tanyanya cemas.

"_Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak mulai sekarang"_ ucap Kris.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Suho panik dia menggigit bibirnya.

"_Ani"_ Kris menjawab dengan nada pelan _"Aku lebih nyenyak jika tidur denganmu"_

Suho tersenyum "Aish, aku kira apa. Arra… kapan-kapan aku akan tidur denganmu lagi"

"_Kau tidak merindukanku, Suho-ya?"_ tanya Kris

Suho tertawa kecil "Tentu saja iya. aku merindukanmu Wu Yi Fan. kalau begitu, aku tutup dulu ya, aku sudah mau turun sebentar lagi"

"_Baiklah. Saranghae, annyeong"_

Suho tertawa kecil, tak menyangka Kris akan mengucapkan kata 'saranghae' sekarang "Ne ne, nado saranghae. Annyeong"

.

.

Suho merogoh kantung celananya dan meraih sebuah kunci berwarna perak, tapi saat dia hendak memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci di pintu kamar apartemennya, Suho mendadak dikejutkan oleh suara wanita.

"Kim Joon Myun"

Suho menoleh mendengar seorang wanita memanggilnya.

"Ne, ajumma?" Suho memandang wanita paruh baya bernama Oh Se Young itu (bukan bukan ,dia bukan istrinya sehun #plakk)

Tangan wanita itu menyodorkan selembar kertas. bukan, lebih tepatnya amplop dengan surat di dalamnya.

"Untuk saya?" tanya Suho dan Nyonya Oh Se Young itu mengangguk.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Suho lagi sambil meraih kertas itu.

"Entahlah ajumma tidak tahu, pria berbaju hitam itu menitipkannya pada ajumma saat dia tahu kau tidak ada di rumah. Dia memintamu untuk segera membaca surat ini"

Suho mengangguk "Kalau begitu, terima kasih ajumma…"

Nyonya Oh Se Young mengangguk lalu tersenyum dan kembali menuju kamar apartemennya sementara Suho membuka kamar apartemennya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Suho melempar tasnya ke sofa dan dia meletakkan suratnya ke atas meja. Dia menyalakan lampu lalu menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air putih karena dia sangat haus.

"Apa sih isinya?" Suho penasaran dan membuka amplop itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas berwarna putih. Dia membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

Setelah membaca, mendadak tubuh Suho melemas. Dengan cepat dia membuka lemari dan mengambil buku tabungannya. Mengecek berapa saldo yang tersisa.

"Tidak. Ini tidak akan cukup"

Suho mendesah pelan dan ingin menangis. Tapi rasanya dia menjadi lemah kalau menangis. Dengan cepat dia mengambil bingkai foto yang berisi foto appa, eomma dan dirinya yang dia pajang di rak.

"Eomma appa… eottokhae? Aku tidak tau aku harus bagaimana!" isak Suho.

Surat tadi berisi peringatan untuk membayar biaya apartemen yang belum Suho bayar bulan ini. dan dia hanya diberi waktu 2 minggu atau dia kan diusir paksa dari apartemen ini. Dan tabungnnya tidak akan cukup membayar tagihan ini. Suho sudah menggunakannya untuk membayar sekolahnya dan belanja kebutuhan bulanan. Sedangkan gajinya akan dia terima 3 minggu lagi. Ini menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak mau jadi gelandangan secepat ini" isaknya.

Suho memeluk bingkai foto itu dan terisak. Dia tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. dia tak mau meminjam uang karena dia tahu dia tidak pasti bisa mengembalikannya. Suho tidak bisa meminta bantuan Kris karena dia dapat saja merepotkan kekasihnya, lagipula, ini masalahnya sendiri, bukan masalah Kris.

"Kalau aku bekerja lebih keras mungkin hyung mau membayar gajiku lebih awal" pikir Suho. Dan mulai dari itu, Suho berniat bekerja keras selama dua minggu kedepan agar dia bisa melunasi biaya apartemen ini.

"Kris. Mian. Sepertinya aku akan sibuk minggu ini" desahnya pelan lalu menjatuhkan diri di ranjang tidurnya dan memejamkan mata melepas lelah.

.

.

Sabtu.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kris tidur larut dan bangun siang. Begitu bangun dan selesai mandi, dia kaget melihat Chanyeol ada di ruang tengah rumahnya. Hampir saja Kris menjatuhkan handphone saking kagetnya.

"YA! Kau ini hantu ya yeol?" teriak Kris kesal "Katanya kau ada di California?"

Chanyeol dengan senyum sintingnya mengangguk kecil sambil mengunyah kacang "Aku baru kembali kemarin"

"Lalu kenapa kau ke rumahku sekarang? pagi-pagi lagi!" dengus Kris. ingin sekali dia membuang makhluk kurang ajar ini ke tong sampah.

"Pagi? Pagi apanya? Ini sudah siang! Jam 10 kau bilang pagi!" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih remote tv. Sekarang gayanya sudah seperti yang punya rumah.

"Siang dimulai jam 12 siang" bantah Kris "Dan apa yang kau lakukan dengan camilanku? Kau mencuri dari kulkasku lagi ya?"

"Kalau kita ke sekolah dan berangkat jam 10 itu kesiangan kan? Orang kantor saja datang jam 8 sudah dibilang kesiangan! Dasar pemalas" kini Chanyeol balas membantah sambil membuka bungkus snack yang tadi dia temukan di kulkas.

"Apanya? Sekarang libur tahu, jam anak sekolah tidak berlaku sekarang, dan satu lagi, aku bukan orang kantor yeol!" ucap Kris sambil merebut bungkusan snack dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Terserah. Oh ya, kau tidak bosan dirumah? Kudengar sepupumu sedang travelling? Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah punya urusan sendiri. Kau kira aku hanya menghabiskan waktu lumutan di dalam rumah. Maaf maaf saja aku punya sesuatu yang lebih penting!" balas Kris sengit seraya mengambil camilan.

"Apa? Kau bersih-bersih rumah? Sampai atap juga?" canda Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Buak!

Kris menghujani Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa "Enak saja. Aku sudah punya kekasih"

Dan kini sepertinya Kris harus cepat-cepat membawa Chanyeol ke rumah sakit karena tersedak sebulir kacang yang dia makan.

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berusaha keras menelan kacangnya "Kau-punya-pacar?"

"Iya. kenapa? Jangan kira hanya kau yang punya pacar di dunia ini!" dengus Kris sebal, dia mencibir panjang-pendek. Susah sekali meyakinkan si happy virus ini.

"Oh tuhan! Kiamat sebentar lagi datang!" teriak Chanyeol heboh. Dan itu membuat Kris heran dan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya.

"Kau punya pacar! Salah satu dari hal yang paling tidak mungkin di dunia setelah dinosaurus bangkit dari kubur" ujar Chanyeol sok mendramatisir membuat Kris tersinggung.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau kira aku ini lelaki apa? Harusnya 'ada orang yang mau pacaran denganmu' adalah hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini setelah kucing bertelur" jawab Kris kesal "Begini-begini aku punya sisi baik"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Sisi baik apa? Sudah beberapa tahun aku hidup denganmu apa yang baik darimu? Pemarah, dingin, cuek, menyebalkan… yang mana yang baik?"

"Setidaknya aku membiarkanmu ada disini dan seenaknya mengobrak-abrik kulkas" jawab Kris "Itu sisi baik"

"Kau bahkan berkali-kali mengusirku" jawab Chanyeol balik "Tapi aku akui kau sahabat paling awet yang pernah hidup denganku"

Kris duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil meraup keripik Hidup bersama? Apasih? Kau kira kita suami-istri?"

Chanyeol menggeplak kepala Kris "Maaf ya, aku masih punya Baekhyun jadi buat apa aku selingkuh dengan manusia sepertimu"

"Oh, oke, aku juga sudah punya pacar. Kita seri"

Keheningan meliputi keduanya. Namun dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Siapa pacarmu? Jangan bilang Baekhyun berselingkuh dariku dan pacaran denganmu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi jangan harap kau masih bisa hidup esok hari Kris" ancamnya.

Kris menghela nafas pendek "Kau kira aku mau dengan pacarmu? Aku punya yang lain! Tenang saja, namanya Kim Joon Myun"

Chanyeol berdesir lega "Dimana kau bertemu dia? Cepat sekali kau pacaran dengannya"

Kris menggaruk tengkuk "Seperti katamu dulu yeol, love at the first sight, aku rasa kalimat itu ada benarnya juga"

"Ohh… akhirnya kau percaya padaku" ucap Chanyeol "Dulu kau mati-matian mentertawakanku"

"Mian" jawab Kris "Dia manis. Kecil, kulit pucat tapi dia seorang pekerja paruh waktu"

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk "Umur?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sedikit lebih muda dariku. Tidak sampai setahun" jawab Kris "Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk bekerja. Aku jadi tidak bisa menemuinya"

"Baekhyun juga. Akhir-akhir ini dia menemani neneknya yang sakit dan kami jarang meluangkan waktu bersama. Aku curiga sih, tapi aku percaya pada kekasihku sendiri. Dia orang yang jujur"

Kris menghela nafas panjang "Yeol! Ini hari apa?" tanya Kris.

"Sabtu. Oh ya ampun, bahkan weekend seperti ini aku tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bersama dengannya. Menyedihkan!"

Kris menghela nafas panjang. Dia dan chnyeol satu nasib rupanya, Kris membuka handphonenya dan membaca pesan singkat dari Suho yang dia terima hari selasa pagi.

"**Kris… mianhe..**

**Aku sangat sangat sibuk minggu ini… aku mohon jangan marah karena banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku tidak bisa sering-sering menghubungimu sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu ini … aku sungguh minta maaf tapi ini sungguhan! Aku sedang sibuk bekerja. Kalau aku sudah selesai aku janji akan membuatkanmu sushi kesukaanmu. Jangan marah ne… aku mohooon _**

**Aku mencintaimu !**

**Kim Joon Myun"**

"Kau lihat ini yeol! Aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya" ucap Kris seraya mendesah panjang dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau kau khawatir sih memang tidak masalah Kris, tapi coba biarkan dia dulu selama 1 minggu seperti permintaannya, hari minggu besok coba temui dia… mungkin dia benar-benar sibuk karena banyak job. Kau bilang dia pekerja paruh waktu kan? Tak heran jika dia sibuk. Aku tahu perasaanmu kok" nasihat Chanyeol.

Hm, baiklah… kau tahu, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi gila sepertimu yeol! Jatuh cinta memang terkadang menyebalkan" desis Kris sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa.

"Pacarmu kuat sekali ya. Tahan bisa kerja di summer seperti ini"

Kris menghela nafas sangat panjang "Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, jadi dia memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri. Awal bertemu dia sangat galak. Tapi sebenarnya dia lucu, mungil, punya kulit yang pucat dan halus"

"Aigoo…. Kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta sekarang"

Kris tersenyum kecil "Salahkan Kim Joon Myun itu kalau kau menganggapku gila sekarang"

"Sebegitu besar kah efeknya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Huh?"

"Seorang pria kecil berkulit pucat mengubah pribadi seorang Wu Yi Fan."

.

.

Kris kini mulai merasa khawatir. Ini hari minggu dan seharusnya Suho libur kerja, tapi dari pagi sampai siang dia menelepon Suho tidak ada yang menjawab, ataupun sibuk atau juga tidak aktif. Sudah seminggu sejak Kris terakhir kali bertemu Suho dan kontak mereka terakhir dilakukan hari kamis saat Kris menelepon Suho sebelum dia tidur pukul 11 malam.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Kris sambil mondar mandir di ruang tamu.

Mengikuti saran si raja cinta Chanyeol, Kris membiarkan Suho berkerja dan tidak mengganggunya selama seminggu. Dan sekarang Suho sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktu minggu untuknya tapi kenapa sampai siang begini Suho tidak menjawab teleponnya dan bahkan dia tidak aktif di media social.

Kris menunggu nada sambungan telepon, tapi Suho tak menjawabnya. Dengan kesal dia mengacak rambutnya lalu menyambar jaket, berniat mengunjungi apartemen Suho. Namun, Kris menghentikan langkahnya di dekat rak buku di ruang tengah saat dia merasa handphonenya bergetar karena panggilan.

Kris terkejut sekaligus senang saat dia tahu Suho yang meneleponnya. Dia menatap layar dan melihat foto serta kontak nama 'Suho' ada di layar handphone touchscreennya itu.

Dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran, Kris mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo… Suho-ya" ucapnya.

"…"

Hening dan tidak ada awaban dari seberang membuat Kris mengernyit dan berasumsi bahwa sinyal telepon sedang buruk.

"Yeoboseyo" ucapnya lagi.

Akhirnya terdengar suara jawaban dari seberang _"Yeboseyo…"_

Kris senang karena terdapat jawaban, namun, perlahan dia memudarkan senyumnya.

Tidak.

Ada yang salah.

Ada yang ganjil dari salam itu.

…

Kris menyadari beberapa detik kemudian.

.

.

Itu bukan suara Kim Joon Myun.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR ! *Tiup terompet *nyalain kembang api *bakar rumah (-,-)**

**Mueheheheeee….. Rae Yoo jangan dilempar arang sama batu bara kalo cerita chapter ini gaje yaaa…. *duak**

**Terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak komentar. Chapter depan Rae Yoo akan berusaha lebih baik lagi supaya ceritanya tambah bagus :3 dan semua readers enggak kecewa.**

**Ini aslinya mau Rae Yoo post di malam tahun baru tapi kuota internet dihabisin sama eonni Rae Yoo T.T jadinya aku harus beli lagi, hehe mian mian..**

**Akhir kata, thank you for all readers and happy new year 2014…**

**/bow bareng Krisho/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo \( o )/**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T aja

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

.

**.**

**UYEAH (?) !**

**Rae Yoo lanjutin agak cepet nih, Rae Yoo kan baik *puppy eyes *bercanda bercanda ._.v makasih ya yang sudah review dan membaca chapter 7 sebelumnya juga ff Rae Yoo yang lain seperti Guardian's Guardian sama Shadow enggak nyangka responnya bagus. Padahal awalnya Rae Yoo udah enggak yakin mau nge post itu karena Rae Yoo kira itu ff enggak ada bagusnya sama sekali.**

**Ah, pokonya thanks banget bagi semua yang sudah mampir disini, yang memberi pujian dan masukan serta saran-sarannya, Rae Yoo merasa dihargai banget. Muah muah… :***

**So,**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**/bow/**

**.**

**[Chapter 8]**

**.**

_Tidak._

_Ada yang salah._

_Ada yang ganjil dari salam itu._

…

_Kris menyadari beberapa detik kemudian._

_._

_._

_Itu bukan suara Kim Joon Myun._

Ini jelas-jelas bukan suara Suho.

Lalu ini suara siapa? Dan dengan nada penasaran, Kris bertanya "Ini, bukan Suho ya?"

"Apa kau teman Suho? siapa saja tolong bocah ini" suara diseberang membuat Kris mengernyit. Oh tidak, perasaannya mulai panik dan badannya gemetar sekarang.

"Ini siapa? Ada apa dengan Suho?" tanya Kris sambil mengenakan jaketnya "Kenapa handphonennya ada padamu?"

"Aku Luhan, rekan kerjanya. Sepertinya Suho sedang tidak enak badan. Dia pingsan di kamar mandi"

Dan satu kalimat terakhir dari Luhan membuat Kris melebarkan matanya spontan "Ya! Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya panik sambil menyambar kunci mobil.

"Tempat kerjanya, coffe café. Dekat Seoul Park. Apa kau tahu?" tanya Luhan.

Kris mengingat tempat dimana Suho bekerja itu "Arra. Aku akan kesana sekarang! terima kasih sudah memberitahuku"

Pip!

Telepon ditutup dan Kris langsung keluar dan menaiki mobil pribadinya. Kris memang punya sebuah mobil, jazz hitam, tapi jarang dia gunakan karena dia tidak terlalu suka berpergian naik mobil. Tapi, untuk keadaan mendesak seperti ini dia harus menggunakan mobilnya, Kris berfikir dia tidak akan bisa membawa Suho pulang kalau naik bus, jadi dia harus bawa mobil.

Rupanya Kris harus bersyukur karena jalanan tidak macet hari ini. Hanya ramai lancar tapi Kris bisa sampai di tempat kerja Suho dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.

.

.

"Kau, temannya?" tanya Luhan begitu Kris sampai di coffe café.

"Aku kekasihnya" jawab Kris "Apa ini mengganggu aktivitas café? Aku minta maaf"

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak. Kita punya banyak pegawai dan Suho ada di ruang ganti. Kau bisa membawanya pulang. Aku percayakan padamu"

Kris mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Luhan ke ruang ganti. Disana Suho tidur (atau pingsan lebih tepatnya) di atas sebuah sofa dengan seorang lelaki berambut lurus disampingnya.

"Myung Soo-a, sebaiknya kau kembali bekerja, Suho sudah ada yang menjemput" ucap Luhan dan Myung Soo mengangguk "Dia tampak lelah, sebaiknya besok dia tidak perlu bekerja dan istirahat di rumah saja" ucap Myung Soo seraya pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali bekerja.

Kris menghampiri tubuh pucat Suho yang terbaring lemah di sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku" ucap Kris.

"Ne. aku tahu kalau Suho tidak punya saudara dan keluarga. Saat aku melihat handphonenya, paggilan cepat nomor 1 adalah kau. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghubungimu. Tolong jaga dia ya" Luhan menyerahkan handphone dan tas Suho pada Kris.

Dengan anggukan kecil Kris menjawab. Lalu dia menyampirkan tas selempang itu di bahunya dan dia mulai mengangkat tubuh ringan Suho yang terlihat mengurus.

"Sebenarnya kenapa dia ini? Sudah seminggu tidak menghubungiku! Waktu aku telepon hari Kamis kemarin dia dengan cepat memutuskan sambungan karena dia lelah" ucap Kris sambil menggendong Suho. Seperti sepasang pengantin.

Luhan memasang muka miris "Dia bekerja full time. Dia cerita pada manager hyung kalau dia butuh uang selama 2 minggu ini. Untuk biaya apartemen katanya. Jadi dia bekerja full time dan sangat keras agar memperoleh tambahan dan gajinya dibayar seminggu lebih cepat. Bayangkan, dia sudah ada di sini sejak jam 7 pagi dan baru pulang pukul 9 malam. Tidakkah itu gila untuk ukuran anak SMA?"

Kris memperhatikan wajah Suho yang terlihat sangat lelah dan kurang tidur.

"Aku khawatir pecernaannya memburuk karena aku yakin dia kurang makan dan tidur"

Kris mendongak menatap Luhan "Aku sudah lama mengenalnya, aku tahu dia anak yang sangat lembut dan rapuh. Kenapa bisa dia bekerja seperti kerasukan seperti ini. Aku percaya padamu sebagai kekasihnya, tolong jaga dan rawat dia. Jangan biarkan dia masuk kerja dulu besok. Tidak apa-apa, kami semua mengerti keadaannya, dia masih sangat muda"

Kris mengangguk kecil "Terima kasih, aku akan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya"

"Kunci apartemennya biasa dia simpan di dompetnya, cari saja di tas selempang itu"

Kris lagi-lagi mengangguk dan kini dia melangkah keluar café dengan Suho yang ada di gendongannya. Perlahan Kris meletakkan Suho di kursi samping sopir, memasangkannya sabuk pengaman dan dia melepas jaketnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh Suho.

"Ya! Apa kau bodoh Kim Joon Myun? Kenapa memaksakan diri seperti ini? Kau kira aku ini siapa? Aku kekasihmu!" gumam Kris lalu mengambil kuncii rumah Suho dan mengantunginya, dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengusap kepala Suho, menyibak poninya yang sudah hampir menyentuh mata "Kenapa tidak minta bantuanku?"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil jazz berwarna hitam mengkilat itu sudah meluncur di jalan raya.

.

.

Kris meletakkan Suho dengan lembut di ranjang setelah dia masuk dan Nyonya Oh Se Young membantu Kris untuk membukakan pintu apartemen. Tangannya melepas tas selempang dan menyampirkannya di kursi meja belajar, setelah itu tangan besarnya membuka jaket dan melepaskan sepatu serta kaus kaki yang masih melekat di tubuh Suho. Kris melepas apron coklat di tubuh Suho dan membuka satu kancing atas kemeja Suho agar dia tidak merasa sesak. Perlahan, Kris menyelimuti tubuh Suho yang sangat rapuh itu dengan selimut tebal bergambar pororo.

Kris meninggalkan Suho agar dia tidur tanpa terganggu. Dengan sigap, Kris menuju dapur dan menjerang air. Setelah mendidih, Kris membuat secangkir teh dan dibawanya teh itu ke kamar Suho dan dia meletakkannya di meja nakas. Kris menarik kursi dan duduk di dekat meja nakas, persisi di samping ranjang Suho dan Suho yang berbaring di atasnya.

Mata elang nan gelap milik Kris menangkap sebuah tangan menjulur keluar dari lapisan selimut, warnanya putih pucat seperti susu sapi. Saat disentuh begitu dingin padahal ini musim panas. Lembut seperti tepung dan sangat halus seperti kapas. Diraihnya tangan itu lalu digenggamnya erat.

"Jangan sakit aku mohon!" ucap Kris tertahan seraya mengecup pelan punggung tangan Suho.

"Biarkan aku meringankan bebanmu…" ucap Kris.

Tak terasa, saat Kris melapaskan genggaman tangannya, sebuah suara rintihan terdengar. begitu lemah dan tak berdaya tapi berusaha kuat.

"Akh… aku dimana?" tanya Suho seraya membuka mata dan memegangi dahinya. Dia berusaha bangun dan akhirnya dia terduduk dan bersandar di sandaran tempat tidur.

"Suho-ya?" Kris berdiri dan menatap Suho. Tersirat rasa senang karena Suho sudah sadar.

"Kris? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?... hhh.. aku harus kerja kembali" tangan mungil Suho menyibak selimut dan hendak melangkah turun dari ranjang.

"Ya! Kim Joon Myun! Kau sakit dan sekarang yang kau pikirkan hanya kerja?" Kris menahan tubuh Suho hingga Suho terhempas lagi ke ranjang dalam posisi duduk "Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

"Aku harus bekerja Kris. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada sakit" ucap Suho mengeyel "Dan aku memang sedang tidak waras sekarang"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah "Kau kira aku mau membiarkanmu pergi kerja full time lagi?! Ayolah ho, ini Minggu dan kau sudah berjanji meluangkan waktu untukku"

Suho menggeleng "Ini berbeda keadaan Kris. aku butuh kerja paruh waktuku atau aku akan diusir dari sini"

"Aku sudah dengar semua dari Luhan. Kenapa kau melalui ini semua sendirian dan tidak menghubungiku barang sekali hah? Aku kekasihmu Kim Joon Myun, aku berhak tahu keadaanmu sekarang" ucap Kris penuh emosi.

Sebenarnya Kris tahu, bertengkar memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi, demi apapun, Kris tidak bisa menahan emosinya yang meluap sekarang

"Aku tidak mau melibatkan orang lain meskipun kau, ini masalahku Kris"

Kris mendecak kesal "Aku bisa meminjamkanmu uang atau semacamnya, kau kira aku bisa tenang kalau kekasihku sendiri tidak menghubungiku selama seminggu dan bekerja full time setiap hari seperti orang kesetanan? Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Kim?!"

Suho menggeleng keras "Aku tidak mau berhutang pada siapapun. Tidak akan. Meskipun itu kau"

Kris kini tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membentak "Memangnya kau hidup di dunia ini sendirian? Kau tidak bisa selamanya berbohong pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri tanpa bantuan"

"Ini urusanku Kris, aku punya dunia sendiri yang tidak boleh dicampuri" balas Suho "Tidak ada yang boleh terlibat karena ini urusanku"

"Setidaknya hubungi aku agar aku bisa mengetahui keadaanmu. Kau punya handphone dan nomorku, kau gunakan untuk apa itu semua?"

"Kris! ini masalahku jadi tidak usah ikut campur" teriak Suho lagi "… aku tidak mau ada yang terlibat. Cukup aku saja karena ini masalahku."

Kris menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya kesal "Kenapa kau begitu egois?"

Mata Suho membulat mendengar Kris berteriak seperti itu dihadapannya dan kata egois itu berhasil menusuk hatinya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membagi bebanmu pada orang lain? Sudah cukup Joon Myun, sudah cukup kau tanggung semua ini sendirian. Biarkan aku membantumu, biarkan aku mengurangi bebanmu"

Suho mulai terisak sekarang. Air matanya yang sedari tadi dia tahan agar tidak keluar kini sungguh keluar perlahan dan matanya mulai memerah "Aku… aku…"

Bibirnya bergetar dan tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar di atas ranjang "…. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun, aku tidak mau kau terluka karena aku, aku… aku tidak mau membagi bebanku karena… cukup aku yang merasakan ini semua… a….. ak..hmp"

Suho gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir kekasihnya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir deras dan dia terisak di antara ciumannya. Kris menyudutkan Suho di sandaran ranjang dan dia melumat kasar bibir pria imut berkulit pucat ini. Membuat Suho hanya terisak dan meronta, dia tidak mau ciuman seperti ini, dia tidak mungilnya memukul dada bidang Kris namun pemuda tinggi itu tidak menghiraukannya dan masih terus mencium bibir kekasihnya untuk menumpahkan segala perasannya.

Sampai Kris merasa Suho tak lagi memberontak dan isakannya mulai reda, tangannya berhenti memukul kemudian badannya mulai diam dan tenang. Kris melembutkan lumatannya di bibir Suho sebelum akhrinya dia melepaskan ciuman yang cukup panjang itu.

"…" Suho mengambil nafas dan tertunduk. Tak berani menyambut mata elang tajam di hadapannya ini.

"Kau salah" ucap Kris pelan seraya membelai pipi mulus Suho "Kau sudah bilang percaya padaku kan? Aku percaya padamu dan kau percaya padaku…"

Suho masih tertunduk dan senggal nafasnya masih terdengar jelas "…tidak apa-apa kalau aku terseret masalahmu, karena aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah itu denganmu. Percaya padaku, aku akan berusaha meringankan bebanmu"

"K..Kris…" tangan lembut Suho mencengkram kemeja Kris dengan erat menyebutkan nama Kris dalam isakannya.

"Jangan. Jangan katakan kalau kau bisa mengatasi semua sendiran… jangan katakan itu Kim Joon Myun. Aku tidak suka kau berbohong seperti itu"

"Aku tahu kau adalah anak yang kuat dan hebat. Tapi, tidak semua saat kau bisa mengatasinya sendirian. Kau punya aku, aku punya kau… kau ingat itu kan?"

Ucapan Kris yang ditangkap telinganya kini mulai membuat Suho terisak lebih keras.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir jadi gila saat kau mengirimiku pesan hari Selasa itu. Membuatku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan itu menyiksaku sepanjang malam"

Suho membenturkan kepalanya di dada Kris dan berucap hampir tak terdengar "Mm..mianhe"

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau bisa membagi bebanmu denganku, apa saja, aku akan meringankannya" ucap Kris lagi.

Suho terisak dan membuat kemeja depan Kris basah oleh air mata "Kau butuh pelukan?" tawarnya dan Suho mengangguk kecil hampir tidak terlihat.

Tangan lebar dan besar Kris kini merengkuh tubuh mungil Suho. Membawanya erat dalam dekapan dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya, dan Kris berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis, Suho butuh seseorang untuk bersandar, menguatkan sosok rapuhnya dan melindunginya.

"Uljima" Kris mengusap punggung Suho dengan lembut dan tersenyum "Ini semua akan baik-baik saja"

Baik-baik saja? Bolehkah suho berharap ini akan baik-baik saja?

Suho tak menjawab dan hanya menangis keras.

"Sudah jangan menangis, hidungmu bisa tersumbat kalau kau menangis terus"

Suho mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kris seolah tak menginginkan namja itu pergi dari hadapannya. Mencengkram erat kemeja yang membalut tubuh Kris dan berusaha menormalkan nafasnya.

"Mianhe…"Isak Suho seraya mencengkram kemeja Kris makin erat.

Pemuda berambut pirang ini tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk samar "Arra.. uljima"

Kris mendorong tubuh Suho menjauh sambil mengangkat wajahnya, menghadapkan iris coklat malaikat itu menatap mata hitamnya, kemudian dia mengecup bibir Suho dalam dan basah seperti yang biasa dia lakukan dan yang Suho sukai. Suho masih tak berani menatap Kris dan kini dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kris dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Ujlima… shh" Kris menepuk punggung Suho lagi dan memberikan efek hangat dan nyaman di sekujur tubuh Suho "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu sakit seperti ini lagi"

Kris berusaha membuat Suho menatap matanya lagi. Tapi Suho terlalu malu untuk melakukannya.

"Lihat mataku, kau mau kucium lagi huh?" Suho perlahan mendongak dan pandangannya disambut oleh wajah tampan Kris yang tersenyum dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Berjanjilah… kalau setalah ini kau mau berbagi denganku. Beban dan kesenangan, semuanya, jangan kau tanggung sendirian. Arra?"

Suho mengerjap sebentar dan meneteskan air mata lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Matamu membengkak kalau kau menangis terus. Shh… sudah ne, jangan menangis" Kris menghapus sisa air mata di pipi Suho dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Perlahan Kris menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Suho dan mengecup dahi kekasihnya ini begitu lembut.

Suho memejamkan matanya, meraskan kehangatan.

Dan Suho menyadari satu hal saat itu…

Seolah ada sebuah tangan yang menarik beban berat dari bahunya, semuanya terasa lebih ringan berkat Kris.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit agar Suho bisa tenang dari tangisannya dan melupakan sejenak masalahnya. Tangan mungil yang lemas itu kini menggenggam jemari Kris dan tak merelakan namja itu untuk pergi.

"Aku akan menenmanimu disini, tenang saja"

Suho mengangguk dan mengeratkan tautan jemarinya "Mianhe.. sudah merepotkanmu"

Kris mengacak rambut Suho dan tersenyum "Berhentilah minta maaf, aku bosan mendengarnya"

Nafas yang mulai teratur dan isakan yang sudah hilang membuat Kris bersyukur, sekarang Kris harus menemukan cara bagaimana agar kesehatan Suho kembali pulih.

"Kurasa kau harus mandi" ucap Kris sambil mengelus lengan Suho yang lengket.

Suho menggeleng "Aku… ingin bersamamu sekarang"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, tubuhmu lengket, kau harus mandi dengan air hangat, meskipun ini musim panas jangan mandi dengan air dingin"

Badan mungil itu masih bergeming.

"Bagaimana kalau denganku?"

Tawaran Kris kali ini berhasil membuat Suho mendongak menatap Kris dengan mata coklatnya yang masih berair.

"Huh?"

"Mandi. Denganku. Kau mau?" dan tawaran sedikit aneh ini membuat Suho menganggukan kepalanya pelan-pelan.

Kris tersenyum dan kini melepaskan tautan tangannya seraya berdiri menggendong Suho ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh" desis Suho saat Kris mendudukannya di wastafel dan mulai melepaskan bajunya.

"Arra… kau sakit jadi mana mungkin aku melakukan hal aneh sekarang"

Suho membiarkan saja ketika Kris mulai membuka kancing bajunya dan melepaskan atasan Suho seutuhnya.

"Tersenyumlah, kau manis saat tersenyum" ucap Kris sambil menggelitik dagu Suho, membuat si pemilik dagu itu geli dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau bawa baju ganti?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengangguk "Aku kesini naik mobilku, dan aku rasa di bagasi ada baju. Nanti aku akan mengambilnya"

Suho mengangguk kecil "Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih atas semuanya"

Kris tersenyum mendapati Suho yang menatapnya dalam "Jangan pikirkan. Ini tidak masalah"

Kris menyalakan keran air hangat dan membuka bajunya sendiri. Membuat wajah Suho memerah dalam sekejap. Suho tak pernah melihat tubuh Kris sebelumnya jadi pertama kali melihatnya membuat wajahnya yang memang sudah panas kini seperti mendidih.

"Kajja"

Kris mengangkat tubuh Suho dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bathtube yang sudah berisi air hangat. Sensasi air yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Serta Kris yang merengkuhnya dari belakang membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh yang menenangkan dan baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

Entah kenapa, untuk kali pertama ini Suho mematahkan pemikirannya sendiri. Pikirannya tentang sendirian tidak masalah, dia bisa melakukannya sendiri dan sendiri itu menyenangkan. Semua berubah saat kali ini Suho merasa dia butuh orang lain. Dan orang yang berhasil mematahkan pemikirannya itu adalah Kris.

.

.

Mekera berdua selesai mandi beberapa saat kemudian. Dan kini sudah kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Lebih baik kau tidur" ucap Kris sambil mengenakan pakaiannya. Sementara Suho ada di ranjang dan mengancingkan piama tidurnya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan selama kau tidur. Tenang saja." Lanjut Kris dan Suho tidak menjawab.

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suho "Kau bisa memasak?"

Kris menghentikan tangannya yang mengancingkan kemeja gantinya berwarna hitam "Kau benar juga. tapi tidak masalah, aku akan coba"

Suho tertawa sekarang "Jinjja? Kita lihat sekarang makananmu lebih buruk dari milikku atau tidak" ucapnya dan Kris cemberut sekarang. Tapi apa boleh buat, masakan yang dia bisa selama ini hanya masak air dan mie instant. Pernah dia masak telur goreng dan berubah menjadi arang goreng mentega.

"Kalau aku memasak sekarang tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mengantuk" Suho turun dari ranjang dan tersenyum kecil menghadap Kris.

"Eitsss… tidak-tidak. Tidak ada acara untukmu selain istirahat. Istirahat yang banyak! Arra?!" Kris menggeleng dan mengangkat Suho kembali ke ranjang dan menjatuhkannya lembut.

"Aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya sedikit saja lelah" bantah Suho.

"Kau mau kucium lagi? Jangan membantah! Sekarang aku yang berkuasa, manis"

Suho memanyunkan bibir "Manis? Enak saja kau yang berkuasa, ini wilayah territorialku Wu Yi Fan, ini rumahku."

Kris selesai memakai pakaiannya dan kini menyisir rambut "Sudah tidur saja, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau makanannya sudah jadi. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membakar apartemen ini"

Suho merasakan Kris memakaikan kaus kaki pada kakinya yang medingin. Lalu menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya.

"Arra.. gomawo"

Kris mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya sebelum tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam Suho yang lembut dan beraroma mint seperti wangi tubuhnya "Berhenti juga berterima kasih. Aku bosan. Sekarang tidurlah…"

Suho tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kris melangkah keluar kamar dan mulai memasak di dapur.

Sedangkan Suho tak bisa memejamkan matanya, kini dia mengambil handphonenya dan mengirim pesan pada teman-temannya di coffe café, pernyataan minta maaf dan terima kasih karena telah membantunya.

Tapi jarinya berhenti mengetik pesan saat mendengar suara aneh dari dapur.

Klontang, bruak! *bayangin aja itu panci, wajan dan kawan serta sodara sebangsanya jatuh dari atas lemari cabinet dapur -_-

"Ya! Kris! Gwaenchanha?" teriak Suho dari kamar.

"Gwaenchanha! Tidak perlu khawatir.. aduh!"

Balasan Kris terdengar menyakinkan di awal namun saat rintihan kesakitan di belakang, Suho jadi tidak yakin dengan bentuk dapurnya sekarang dan apa yang Kris perbuat disana.

"Ya! Apa yang kau kerjakan? Kris!" Suho menyibak selimut dan turun dari ranjang "Aku kesana ya!"

"JANGAN!" Kris menjawab dengan teriakan nyaring.

Suho membatu dan kembali ke ranjang. Kekasihnya ini aneh sekali "Jangan kemari dan tidurlah, berani kau keluar kamar maka aku akan mengurungmu seharian di kamar tidur"

Suho mendesah panjang dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Ne ne… awas ya! Sampai kau buat dapurku seperti titanic kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Ne… percayakan padaku"

Suho mendesis lalu menarik selimutnya dan bersiap tidur, "M_ana bisa aku percaya kalau bunyinya saja seperti itu"_ batinnya kecil seraya tertawa dalam hati.

Sebelum Suho tidur, suara aneh keluar lagi dari dapurnya dan kini Suho memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan berangkat tidur jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Sepasang mata mengerjap karena merasakan sesuatu menggoyang tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah dia mengumpulkan kesadarannya, akhirnya si pemilk mata indah itu terbangun dan menatap orang di depannya dengan menyipitkan mata.

"Maaf membangunkanmu, tapi kau harus makan. Setelah makan kau bisa minum obat dan tidur lagi" Kris menepuk pipi kekasihnya dan membantunya untuk bangun.

Suho terduduk dan bersandar di sandaran ranjang sementara Kris duduk di kursi di dekat tempat tidur dan meja nakasnya. Mensejajarkan diri dengan Suho dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau merasa pusing? Atau keluhan lain?" tanya Kris berusaha menjadi seperti dokter. Apa boleh buat, Kris sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Suho yang semakin kurus dan melemah.

"Hanya pusing" jawab Suho "Tapi tidak separah sebelumnya"

Kris tersenyum lalu menyodorkan sebuah mangkuk keramik berwarna putih "Aku berusaha keras memasak ini. Makanlah"

Suho mengucek matanya dan kini pandangannya terlihat jelas. Dia ingin sekali tertawa melihat sosok di depannya ini. Bagaimana tidak, Kris ada di depannya dengan rambut berantakan dan beberapa bulir nasi menempel di pipi serta beberapa di sudut bibirnya.

"Kau lucu" ucap Suho geli.

Kris cemberut "Sudah baik aku memasak untukmu. Tenang saja tampangku ini menandakan aku sudah berjuang keras"

"Bubur? Bentuknya lebih mengerikan dari masakanku" ejek Suho dan Kris akhirnya menyentil dahi Suho sebal.

"Sudahlah, ini enak kok" elak Kris seraya mengambil sebuah sendok.

Suho memandang Kris tidak percaya "Kau sudah merasakannya belum?"

Kris mengernyit. Aha, dia lupa bagian penting itu, dengan penasaran, Kris menyendok bubur itu dan memakannya, menyisahkan makin banyak bulir nasi di bibirnya sekarang.

"Enak kok. Agak asin sih, tapi masih bisa dimakan!"

Suho tertawa kecil lalu tangan pucatnya menyentuh pipi Kris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris heran.

Saat Suho menarik tangannya, Kris bisa melihat jelas bulir-bulir nasi tertempel di ujung jemari Suho yang tak sepanjang miliknya.

"Ah, terima kasih sudah membersihkannya, sekarang ayo makan"

Belum sempat Kris menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu ke mulut Suho, Suho sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan berkata "Tunggu"

"Ada apa? Kau masih tidak percaya kalau masakanku ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Kris "Ayolah Joon Myun, aku sudah rela menghabiskan kuota internetku untuk sekedar membuka you tube dan mencari cara memasak bubur yang baik dan benar"

Suho terkik geli dan tersenyum tipis "Aku belum membersihkan yang ini…"

Kris kini sukses melebarkan matanya saat dia sadar Suho menempelkan bibir cerinya pada bibirnya sendiri. Menjilatnya lembut dan menghisapnya pelan selama beberapa saat, dan ini membuat kris tergoda untuk membalas ciuaman kekasihnya, namun, saat kris akan membalasnya, suho sudah melepaskan tautannya. Membuat Kris membeku.

"Kau makan lebih berantakan dariku" ucap Suho seraya terkekeh.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya dan kini dia menyeringai kecil "Aish, jangan menggodaku atau kau akan aku makan saat ini"

"Aku tidak menggodamu" bantah Suho sambil mengaduk-aduk bubur (yang tidak terlalu terlihat seperti bubur itu) dia tersenyum kecil dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Kau menciumku, berarti kau menggodaku Kim Joon Myun" seru Kris. Kini tangannya mengambil sendok dari tangan suho dan bersiap menyuapi kekasihnya.

"Aku membersihkan beberapa nasi yang menempel di bibirmu sendiri. Kau saja yang selalu punya pikiran mesum" bantah Suho setelah dia menelan sesendok buburnya.

"Terserah. Awas ya, nanti aku akan ganti menyerangmu.."

Suho tertawa dan Kris masih setia menyuapinya.

"Kau benar ini asin" komentar Suho "Tapi tidak masalah. Setidaknya bisa dimakan"

Kris tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Suho dengan gemas "Benar kataku kan? Kau bisa habiskan sendiri? Aku akan mengambilkan obat dan air untukmu"

Suho mengangguk kecil dan menghabiskan buburnya.

Sesaat kemudian Kris kembali dengan air dan sebuah kapsul di tangannya. Setelah mengetahui mangkuk itu sudah kosong, Kris mengambilnya dan menggantinya dengan air dan obat.

"Minum obatnya"

Suho menelan obat itu dan meminum segelas air putih yang membuat tenggorokannya segar dan terasa lembab.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kris.

"Ne. merasa lebih ringan" jawab Suho dan kini tangannya meraih lengan Kris dan telapak tangannya merambat menuju telapak tangan Kris yang lebar. Dia menautkan jarinya dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan angelnya.

"Kau pulang hari ini?" tanya Suho.

Kris angkat bahu "Terserahmu"

"Bisakah…." Suho menggantung ucapannya seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia ucapkan. Namun Suho tidak kuat untuk menahannya "….. bisakah, kau tidur denganku malam ini?"

Senyuman kecil di bibir Kris muncul dan dia terkekeh pelan "Tak perlu kau bilang aku sudah bisa menebak isi kepalamu"

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya "Itu karena aku sakit"

"Sakit atau merindukanku?" tanya Kris menyelidik dan membuat muka Suho terbakar memerah.

"Sakit" dengusnya.

Kris tertawa melihat tingkah Suho yang ketahuan bohongnya. Aigoo, kekasih kecilnya ini rupanya tidak mau mengakiu perasaannya sendiri. Lucu sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan tidur satu ranjang denganmu"

Suho mendongak melebarkan matanya heran dan terkejut "Eh, wae?"

"Kau sakit. Aku tidak mau tertular penyakitmu…"

Kini Suho sudah tidak bisa berbohong. Oke Kim Joon Myun, rasanya kau harus mengakui alasan sebenarnya pada Kris kenapa kau ingin pria China-Kanada ini tidur denganmu malam ini.

"Ck… oke, aku mengaku wu, aku merindukanmu, tidurlah denganku, aku tidak akan menulari penyakitku padamu" ucap Suho akhirnya.

Seringaian serigala kini mulai muncul lagi di bibir Kris dan makin lebar membuat Suho gugup.

"Tinggal bilang begitu saja pakai berbohong segala. Dasar!" Kris mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu dan tertawa kencang.

"Aduh… mianhe"

Kris menatap Suho yang telah mengalihkan pandangan dan mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang tercetak jelas.

Kris melepaskan genggaman tangan Suho dan kini membuat si kecil itu menoleh pada Kris. Tapi detik berikutnya Suho merasakah sebuah badan menindihnya dan dia terhempas ke kasur empuknya.

"YA! Wu Yi Fan! badanmu berat!" teriak Suho saat Kris ada di atas tubuhnya dan membuatnya terlentang di tempat tidur.

"Hmm" Kris masih diam saja dan sibuk menghirup wangi lavender mint yang keluar dari leher putih Suho. Dan itu juga membuat Suho sukses merasa geli sekaligus tidak nyaman.

"Menyingkir… huwaaa… aku bisa gepeng kalau kau tindih seperti ini!" pekiknya kencang membuat Kris kini menjauhkan tubuhnya dan malah memenjarakan tubuh kekasihnya diantara dua lengannya. Harus Suho akui, dalam hal menggoda orang (apalagi itu dirinya) Kris memang paling hebat.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan hal aneh atau aku akan berteriak kencang" ancam Suho.

"Kalau aku menciumu kau tidak akan bisa berteriak" jawab Kris dan membuat Suho kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ugh" runtuknya sebal.

Sesaat kemudian Kris tertawa singkat di atas tubuhnya. Dan kepala Kris mulai menunduk dan mengecup bibir mungil Suho lalu menjatuhkan diri ke samping tubuh Suho yang notabene berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh besarnya.

Dalam hati juga Suho bersyukur karena Kris tidak melakukan hal aneh padanya. Sudah cukup jantungnya berolah raga karena gugup setiap mata hitam berkilat Kris menangkap iris coklatnya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur" ucap Kris sambil meletakkan handphonenya di meja nakas.

Suho menggeleng "Aku tidak mengantuk"

Kris memiringkan badan, menyambut wajah cemberut kekasihnya "Aigoo… kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil membelai surai hitam Suho.

"Aku masih bingung, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membayar biaya apartemenku ini" ucap Suho sambil mencemberutkan bibirnya tambah parah "Aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa sakit semudah ini?"

"Siapa yang tidak akan sakit kalau kau bekerja seminggu seperti orang kesurupan begitu?" Kris memiringkan tubuh Suho hingga lelaki mungil itu menghadapnya dan masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Aku akan pikirkan itu. Aku bisa meminjamimu uang. Tidak usah kau ganti juga tidak masalah" ucap Kris.

Dan Suho langsung melolong nyaring "Enak saja! Kau kira aku mengemis! Tidak, jangan meminta dan meminjam. Aku tidak mau dua hal itu."

Kris hanya berkedip melihat perilaku Suho yang aneh. Biasanya jika ditawari seperti itu orang akan langsung senang dan menerimanya. Tapi kekasihnya ini unik sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan pikirkan pekerjaan lain. Asal jangan kerja part time 24 jam lagi" ucap Kris dan dia mulai berfikir sementara Suho masih memandanginya sambil berkata "Waktuku tinggal seminggu lagi, dimana aku bisa bekerja dan mendapatkan uang banyak?"

Kris masih setia dengan pikirannya, tapi mata terpejamnya itu terbuka saat merasakan jemari lentik seseorang membelai dada dan perutnya yang terbungkus kemeja hitam.

"Wae?" tanya Kris "Aku sedang berfikir"

"Kau tahu kan, aku mencintaimu…" ucap Suho lirih.

"Tidak usah kau bilang aku sudah tahu itu semua" ucap Kris sambil mengernyit "Kenapa? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu selain masalah apartemen ini?"

Suho tidak menjawab dan masih menggerakkan jari-jemarinya di tubuh Kris dan berhenti tepat di pundak pria tinggi itu.

"Mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya, tapi…. Aku sungguh sungguh minta maaf dan berterima kasih atas bantuanmu"

Kris tersenyum melihat Suho yang memandangnya penuh penyesalan "Jangan dipikirkan, aku senang melakukannya untukmu"

Tangan besarnya kini menggenggam kuat tangan Suho dan tersenyum merasakan betapa dingin jemari beserta telapak tangan kekasihnya. Suho memang benar-benar dalam keadaan drop.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu kini memejamkan matanya dan mengulas senyum tipis ketika Kris mulai membelai lembut pipi dan rambutnya. Hal yang selalu bisa membuat Suho nyaman dan mulai mengantuk.

Tiba-tiba Kris membelakkan matanya setelah terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang di otaknya yang tidak seberapa pintar itu.

"Ya! Aku tahu dimana kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang mudah dan dapat gaji selama seminggu" ucap Kris sambil menepuk pelan pipi Suho membuat mata obsidian berwarna coklat itu menatap manik mata tajam Kris.

"Huh? Jinjja?" tanya Suho sambil mengerjabkan matanya.

Kris mengangguk "Besok aku akan membawamu kesana. Sekarang tidurlah" ucap Kris senang sambil menarik selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuh keduanya.

Suho mengangguk dan mengulum senyum dari bibir ranumnya. Tubuhnya mendekati Kris dan memeluk pemuda itu penuh sayang "Gomawo"

Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Suho "Selamat tidur"

.

.

Esoknya Suho pagi-pagi (sekitar jam 8 pagi) sudah ada di mobil jazz hitam milik Kris. Suho mati-matian menahan rasa kesalnya ketika dia menanyakan pada Kris dimana dia akan bekerja. Dan Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan jawaban teramat menyebalkan.

"Sudah diam saja, jangan banyak bicara, ikuti saja aku"

Suho mendengus panjang pendek sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum pergi ke tempat kerja?" tanya Kris.

Suho berfikir sejenak "Boleh aku minta tolong padamu…"

Kris menyalakan mobil setelah memasang sabuk pengaman "Ya?"

"…. Bisa bawa aku ke makan orang tuaku?"

.

.

Suho metelakkan dua buket bunga yang sama di dua makan yang berbeda namun berdampingan. Bunga itu adalah carnation merah muda. Bunga kesukaan orang tuanya dulu dan sekarang masuk sebagai daftar bunga yang paling dia sukai.

Kris diam saja di belakang Suho yang berjongkok di antara dua makam itu.

"Eomma, appa, ini aku, Joon Myun" ucap Suho seraya membelai rumput hijau yang menutupi tanah tepat di gundukan tanah makam orang tuanya.

"Joon Myun rindu sekali dengan appa dan eomma, apa kalian berdua bahagia disana?" dengan paksa bibir mungilnya itu mengulum senyum tipis "Sebenarnya keadaanku sedang tidak baik. tapi tidak masalah, karena aku yakin bisa mengatasi semuanya dengan cepat. Lagipula, eomma, appa, aku sudah tidak sendirian lagi sekarang. Aku punya seseorang yang akan menjagaku…"

Kris tersenyum dari belakang.

"… namanya Wu Yi Fan, meskipun eomma dan appa tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung sekarang, tapi eomma dan appa perlu tahu, kalau aku bahagia bersamanya"

Kris melirik jam tangannya lalu menatap punggung Suho lagi yang kini mulai bergetar.

"Aku mencintai kalian. Joon Myun akan hidup seperti yang eomma dan appa inginkan, Joon Myun akan kuat menghadapi ini… saranghae"

Suho kemudian mengelus dua nisan yang berbeda. Dia berdiri mematung memandangi dua makan orang tuanya itu. Perasaannya jauh tenang karena sudah mengunjungi tempat ini. Mulai lega dan dia sudah bisa meyakini kalau dirinya bisa melalui ini semua.

Kris menghampiri Suho dan memeluknya dari belakang "Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya.

Suho mengangguk "Sangat. Baiklah, ayo kembali ke mobil dan segera ke tempat kerja itu" ucap Suho sambil melepaskan tangan Kris dari perutnya.

"Ne"

Keduanya bertautan tangan dan meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman sederhana itu.

.

.

Kris menghentikan mobilnya dan Suho turun dari mobil ketika Kris mengajaknya turun. Ketika turun, Suho menyipitkan mata merasakan angin musim panas membelai lembut wajah dan rambutnya. Dengan masih mata menyipit menahan agar angin kencang itu tidak menerpa bola matanya, Suho mengikuti Kris menuju sebuah bangunan.

Tak merasa asing dengan bangunan itu, Suho membuka matanya saat angin sudah tidak sekencang tadi.

"Ini?"

Kris tersenyum "Iya disini"

Suho ingat sekarang "Aku bekerja disini?'

Dan mata hazel Suho tidak berkedip sedikitpun, ingatannya menjelajah sampai dia menemukan memori itu. Tempat ini tidak asing baginya.

"Iya. Kau bisa bekerja disini" ucap Kris lagi.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Huwahahahaaa *ketawa nista**

**Ini chapter panjang banget ye? Ulalala :3 Rae Yoo lagi bersemangat ngelanjutin ini fanfic dan enggak ada kerjaan selama liburan. Daripada cuma diam dan malas-malasan seperti ikan asin dijemur lebih baik melanjutkan ini. Kekeke…**

**Reviewnya sumpah Rae Yoo teramat sangat terharuu meskipun enggak bisa balas semua. Tapi Rae Yoo baca semua kok, dan pasti salting deh kalo baca review kalian.. :3 jeongmal kamsahamnida /deep bow/**

**Hehe, sebenarnya ntar ada konflik lagi loo… *sok misterius. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya yaaa…. Maaf kalau chapter ini banya kekurangannya u.u dan aku harap kalian enggak bosen.**

**And then…**

**Thanksa lot to all reader, para pereview, yang memfollow dan favorite…. Rae Yoo cinta kalian *muah muah**

**/bow again/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo \(^o^)/**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Love Summer Desire

Cast : Wu Yifan / Kris, Kim Joon Myun / Suho and Other Cast, KrisHo Pair.

Rating : T aja

Genre : Romance, Drama, yaoi

Length : Chaptered

Warning! : typo(s), EYD berantakan, author abal-abal, de el el… /deep bow/

.

.

**Kali ini silahkan todong Rae Yoo pakai apapun *jderrr**

**Huweeee *nangis di pelukan Kris. Ini tuntutan sekolah jadi enggak bisa update cepet. Sumpah, banyak baget pekerjaan yang menumpuk dan tugas-tugas segunung yang menyita waktu jadinya ini ff enggak kelar-kelar.**

**Makasih bagi yang rela bersabar dan menunggu Rae Yoo update walaupun udah jadi fosil karena kelamaan T.T hiks hiks… Rae Yoo akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Semua review kalian bikin Rae Yoo terharu dan jeongmal kamsahamnida…. /bow/**

**Oke… untuk yang sudah menunggu silahkan dibaca, mohon maaf kalau typo masih banyak yaa**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**/bow again/**

.

**.**

**[Chapter 9]**

**.**

Suho hanya bisa bengong mendapati bangunan berwarna putih dengan di bagian depannya terdapat banyak tanaman rimbun. Bagi Suho mungkin itu bukan rumah. Itu lebih mirip tempat tinggal seorang raja dalam kerajaan _fairy tale._

"Kau kenapa membawaku ke tempat ini lagi?" tanya Suho sedikit kesal dan heran.

"Ah, jadi kau masih ingat dengan rumah ini ya?" Kris balik menggoda Suho. Dan kini si kecil itu memandangnya dengan tatapan tambah kesal.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa kalau ini rumahmu Wu! Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya kau waktu itu!" dengus Suho.

Rumah besar berlantai dua dengan cat dasar warna putih itu adalah rumah milik keluarga Wu. Yang luas tapi liburan musim panas ini sangat sepi bagai kuburan angker.

"Ayo masuk!" Kris menarik tangan Suho agar mangikutinya masuk namun pria bermata hazel ini menepisnya buru-buru.

"Kau gila? Apa yang akan aku buat disini? Apa maksudnya aku bekerja disini?" tanya Suho tidak sabaran.

Kris tersenyum konyol seperti biasa dengan sangat menjengkelkan "Alasan pertama, disini aku bisa mengawasimu dan tidak membiarkanmu kerja yang terlalu berat, kedua, pembantuku tidak ada satupun disini jadi aku butuh bantuan, ketiga, aku bisa bertemu denganmu setiap hari, dan keempat aku butuh bantuan seseorang untuk mengerjakan PR liburanku"

Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah itu impas, kau bekerja di rumahku dan kau akan dapat bayarannya. Selama seminggu." ucap Kris sambil tersenyum menawarkan.

Suho menggigit bibirnya ragu, namun perlahan dia mendongak menatap mata hitam Kris dan mengangguk kecil "Baiklah, aku setuju."

Si pemuda angry bird itu kini menggandeng tangan Suho dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dalam perjalanan (dari gerbang menuju pintu rumah) yang cukup panjang itu membuat Suho kagum untuk kedua kalinya, taman dengan air mancur dan pohon-pohon rindang itu benar-benar mengesankan rumah besar ini bukan seperti sebuah rumah melainkan sebuah kastil.

Tangan Kris membuka pintu rumah itu dengan kuncinya, kemudian Suho hanya bisa ternganga melihat rumah dengan luas melebihi luas 10 kali kamar apartemennya itu.

"Jangan bengong. Kau mau minum tidak, duduklah kalau kau lelah!" ucap Kris seraya menuju dapur dan Suho tersentak dari acaranya mengagumi rumah Kris.

"Ah, ne, terima kasih," jawabnya gugup.

Kris kembali ke ruang tamu itu dengan membawa dua gelas susu dingin dari kulkas.

"Aku tahu pencernaanmu tidak baik jadi aku membawakanmu susu," ucap Kris sambil tersenyum kecil dan meletakkan dua gelas susu putih itu di atas meja.

"Aku rasa pencernaanku baik-baik saja," jawab Suho.

Kris menatap tajam kekasihnya "Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau makan setiap pagi? Kau hanya minum minuman berenergi kan? Berangkat sebelum jam 7 seperti itu siapa yang sempat makan nasi?"

Suho tertunduk dan menyesap susu dingin itu "Iya, maafkan aku."

"Maka dari itu aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi," Kris mengusap rambut lembut kekasihnya sambil menatap pipi putih itu yang kontan memerah.

"Aku kerja apa hari ini?" tanya Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kris berfikir sebentar "Kau kan, masih sakit, jadi aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal berat. Kau bisa memasak untuk makan siang kan? Seminggu ini aku hanya makan fast food."

Suho mendelik mendengar ucapan Kris "Nah, kan, kau juga makan makanan seperti itu, apa isi perutmu selama seminggu hanya itu?"

Kris meringis kecil saat merasakan bahunya dipukul dengan kuat oleh kepalan tangan kiri Suho.

"Habisnya, kau tahu kan, aku masaknya seperti apa, salah-salah aku bisa membakar rumah ini," dengusnya kesal.

Pria mungil ini mendesah nafas panjang "Kalau begitu dimana dapurnya? Aku akan memasak untukmu!"

Kris berdiri dan diikuti Suho "Letakkan dulu ranselmu, lalu masaklah untukku."

Suho mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Kris menuju sebuah kamar di dekat ruang tengah, saat dibuka, Suho begitu kagum karena kamar dengan luas seluas kamar apartemennya itu, begitu elegan dan terkesan mewah. Hanya terlihat, sedikit berantakan.

"Ini kamarmu?" tanya Suho.

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil melempar asal jaketnya ke sofa di kamar itu.

"Ya ampun, kau ini apa sih? Tidak takut kecoa dan tikus masuk ke sini? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" pekik Suho heran. Karena dia yang notabene pecinta kebersihan dan selalu menjaga kerapian ruangan itu membenci segala seuatu yang kotor dan berantakan.

"Itu tugasmu untuk membersihkannya nanti."

Suho mendesah pelan "Kenapa aku harus tidur disini? Rumah ini besar, kau pasti punya banyak kamar."

Kris menyeringai kecil "Aku tidak mau, aku ingin tidur denganmu."

"Kau sengaja?" tanya Suho.

Dan si tiang bodoh itu hanya tersenyum menggoda, membuat Suho memekik kesal "Aish, kau benar-benar memperkerjakan aku dengan baik Wu, sudah sana menyingkir, kamarmu bentuknya sudah seperti dilanda badai tornado tahu!"

Suho mulai memunguti pakaian, buku, dan segala benda di lantai kamar Kris sementara si pemilik kamar hanya tidur-tiduran di atas kasur.

"Kau tahu, kau meniduri bukumu sendiri? Kenapa sampai bentuknya seperti ini?" tanya Suho sambil mengacungkan buku matematika yang tampangnya menyedihkan. Ingin rasanya Suho mencelupkan buku itu ke tempat sampah saking jeleknya.

"Woah, dimana kau menemukannya? Sudah satu bulan aku mencarinya!"

Suho mendelik "Di kolong sini! Kau benar-benar ya! Kalau aku tidak punya hati yang baik, pasti sudah aku bakar tempat ini."

Kris terkekeh mendengar penuturan Suho yang sibuk mengeluh disana sini, bisa Kris akui, Suho sangat ahli dalam hal beres-beres. Lihatlah, betapa telatennya dia mengembalikan semua barang-barang yang berhamburan di berbagai tempat di kamar itu pada tempat asalnya dengan cekatan.

"Wah, Kris, kau punya koleksi film ya?" tanya Suho begitu dia menemukan lemari berisi berbagai DVD film.

"Kau suka nonton film?" tanya Kris balik dan Suho menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Film apa? Horror? Action? Fantasy?" tanya Kris dari ranjang.

"Action! Seperti detektiv dan agen intel rahasia, kira-kira seperti itu, kisah buronan yang diincar FBI dan semacamnya. Kau tahu, film-film seperti itu sangat keren."

Kris tertawa kecil "Kita bisa menontonnya kalau kau mau."

Suho menoleh menatap mata Kris "Jinjja? Ah, gomawo."

Dan tangan kecil nan putih itu kembali memungut bantal-bantal yang terlempar sampai ke ujung ruangan.

"Suka horror?" tanya Kris.

Suho menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibir "Ani. Itu membuatku mengingat adegannya seminggu berturut-turut, dan menyiksa sepanjang malam kau tahu, bahkan aku sampai tidak berani masuk kamar mandi gara-gara itu."

Kris tertawa dari kejauhan "Sepertinya kita harus nonton film horror juga"

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan sekuat tenaga dia melempar bantal di tangannya ke muka Kris dengan kencang "Aku akan melempar tvmu dengan batu kalau kau sampai memutar itu"

"Arra… hehe, maafkan aku. Sudah sana bersihkan, aku lapar. Sebentar lagi masak ya!"

Suho hanya bisa mendengus malas "Iya… daripada kau duduk dan melihatku, lebih baik kau membantuku, lihat, kenapa sampahmu banyak sekali? Dasar pemalas!"Omelnya kesal.

Kris bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Suho, mengambil tumpukan sampah dari tangan mungilnya lalu tersenyum "Kau bekerja untukku sayang, jadi bekerjalah dengan baik. Arraseo?"

Suho mendengus lalu kakinya menendang kaki Kris yang kuat "Diam!"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya pergi membuang sampah dengan tertawa-tawa.

Sementara Suho tersenyum dari jauh, ini memang lebih menyenangkan dari kerja part timenya, bukan masalah ringan atau beratnya dalam bekerja. Tapi, dengan pekerjaan barunya ini, Suho sudah bersyukur, dia bisa melihat kekasihnya setiap saat dia ingin.

.

.

Suho meregangkan tangannya setelah membersihkan kamar Kris sampai bersih. Dia rasa, membersihkan satu kamar itu sama dengan membersihkan seluruh ruangan apartemen sederhananya. Membuat si mungil itu hanya merintih sambil memegangi bahunya yang pegal.

Suho tadi mengusir Kris karena di kamar itu dia hanya menganggu dan menyuruh-nyuruhnya dengan gaya menyebalkan. Dan sekarang Suho mencari pemuda tinggi itu. Tadinya sih, Kris menyuruhnya untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuk makan siang, tapi karena Suho tak tahan melihat kamar berantakan Kris, jadi dia membersihkan itu dulu.

Suho merasa televisi di ruang tengah menyala dan seorang berambut pirang dengan posisi tidur ada di sofa dengan remote di tangannya.

"Kris, aku masak ap…" Suho menghentikan ucapannya saat dia merasa Kris tidur disana.

"Ini jam berapa? Sudah tidur! Dasar pemalas!" runtuknya pelan, tapi setelah itu dia berlari mengambilkan selimut tipis dan menyelimuti tubuh Kris dengan itu. Suho tidak tega untuk membangunkannya.

"Kalau begitu aku masak saja. Biar dia bangun dan langsung makan."

Suho meninggalkan Kris dan beranjak menuju dapur yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang tengah.

Suho dengan hati-hati membuka kulkas yang besarnya seperti lemari pakaian empat pintu itu. Dia melihat isinya. Dia memasang tampang menyedihkan saat dia melihat isi kulkas hanya sebatas tomat daging dan bawang Bombay. Tangannya sibuk mengambil bahan-bahan yang tidak terlalu banyak itu lalu dia membuka lemari cabinet dapur dan mencari bahan makanan kering. Dan dia menemukan spaghetti instant disana.

"Apa seumur hidup dia hanya makan makanan sampah?" tanya Suho heran. Tangannya bergerak memasak air ntuk merebus spaghetti itu dan membuat sausnya dengan wajan di sebelah tempat memasak air.

Tangan mungil itu bergerak lincah memainkan alat masak di depannya sampai sebuah porsi besar spaghetti tersaji di meja makan. Dengan air putih di samping kanannya dan parutan keju di atas spaghetti itu.

.

.

"Kris, irona…. Ayo makan!" Suho yang selesai memasak kini membangunkan Kris yang tertidur di atas sofa dengan tangan menjuntai.

"Eng…" lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir Kris dan dia hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya tak nyaman.

"Ironaa… palli!" Suho tersenyum saat Kris mulai membuka matanya dan terduduk.

"Eungg… mian, aku tertidur disini dan tidak membantumu," ucap Kris menyesal dan Suho membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kris kini sepenuhnya tersadar saat Suho menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut dan mengusap rambut bagian belakang Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini balasan karena kau sudah merawatku kemarin, aku sudah masak untukmu, jadi ayo bangun dan makanlah!"

Kris dan Suho berjalan menuju ruang makan yang letaknya berdampingan dengan dapur.

Meja makan yang besar dan panjang itu terlihat sangat kosong. Suho tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kris duduk sendirian setiap hari di meja yang besar seperti ini dan makan sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Meskipun dirinya juga makan sendirian setiap hari di apartemen kecilnya, tapi setidaknya Suho masih ingat rasanya duduk dengan kedua orang tuanya lalu sarapan pagi bersama dengan nyaman.

Tapi Kris, jagankan duduk bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, bertemu saja Kris jarang. Hidupnya yang kesepian benar-benar membosankan, dan rasa bosan hampir membunuhnya setiap saat. Hidup Kris yang selalu datar dan biasa saja, bangun pagi dan tidur kembali malamnya tanpa ada kejadian yang berarti dan tanpa ada alasan dia menghabiskan waktunya. Bergulir seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun dan itu diam-diam membuat hatinya menjerit tidak tahan. Keluarga yang mati-matian dia pertahankan seolah membuat perjuangannya sia-sia. Kris sadar, dia tidak bisa berharap akan keluarganya kembali. Lagipula, tuan muda Wu ini menyadari dengan sangat kalau sesuatu yang disebut 'keluarga' adalah hal tabu dalam hidupnya.

Tapi sekarang, sejak bertemu pria berkulit putih bernama Kim Joon Myun ini Kris bisa tersenyum dan melupakan kesendiriannya.

Setidaknya, sekarang dia punya satu alasan untuk hidup dan sesuatu yang bisa dia jaga.

.

.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini setiap hari? Makan sendirian? Semuanya sendirian?" tanya Suho.

Kris menatap kekasihnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya "Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga makan sendirian dan melakukan semuanya sendirian?"

Suho gelagapan "Tapi… tapi… aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil sedangkan kau dirumah besar seperti ini. Tentu saja suasananya berbeda. Lagipula aku bekerja jadi aku tidak terlalu kesepian."

Kris mengaduk spaghetti di hadapannya "Suasanya sama saja. Sepi. Hanya itu."

Dengan runtukan kecil Suho mengaduk makanannya itu. Kenapa sih, setiap orang yang dia temui di dunia ini selalu mengalahkannya dalam berdebat mulut, tidak Kai, Kris dan teman-teman kerjanya semua selalu bisa menyudutkan Suho dalam bicara.

"Apa aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Suho takut-takut.

Kris menggeleng dan menyuap pasta bersaus daging itu "Tidak kok. Sudahlah, jangan mengasihaniku, aku tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu!"

Suho mempoutkan bibirnya "Aku bukan mengasihanimu Wu! Aku membantumu!"

Kris menatap Suho dan tersenyum kecil membuat Suho mengganti pout di bibirnya dengan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Hatinya terasa aneh saat Kris tersenyum seperti itu, seolah dia ingin menghambur dan mendekap pria berambut pirang itu erat-erat.

"Aku juga tahu itu, terima kasih sudah selalu mengkhawatirkanku, membantuku dan melakukan semuanya untukku."

Suho menggeleng dan meraih gelas air putih "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu? Kau melakukan semuanya untukku."

Kris mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang dan meraih telapak tangan Suho yang kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Suho sambil mendongak menatap iris hitam Kris yang entah kenapa tatapan tajamnya itu selalu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ini enak. Lain kali buatkan aku spaghetti lagi!"

Suho tertawa dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris lalu bertopang dagu "Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris kecewa.

"Sudah seminggu kau makan makanan sampah dan aku harus meluruskan pola makanmu Wu Yi Fan, jangan harap yang muluk-muluk tentang makanan!"

Kris meletakkan garpunya dan berdiri lalu membawa piring kotornya ke tempat cuci piring "Terserahmu deh, asal kau harus membuatkanku makanan!"

Suho selesai makan dan membawa piring kotornya "Biar aku saja yang mencuci"

Kris menggeleng dan menarik piring kotor di tangan Suho dan mencucinya dengan sponge cuci piring "Kau lelah kan? Daripada sakit tambah parah, tidur saja sana. Kamarku kan kosong dan sudah bersih"

Suho mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, setelah air di gelas kaca itu tandas, pria bermarga Kim itu melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di perut bidang kekasihnya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku, apa kau mau piring ini jatuh?" tanya Kris sambil membilas piring kaca itu dengan air mengalir.

Dan setelah itu Kris merasakan Suho tertawa di punggungnya tangan yang terasa lembut itu tambah mengerat dan membuat Kris sulit bergerak.

"Ada apa?"

Suho menggeleng dari belakang "Aku senang sekali."

Kris mengelap tangannya yang basah "Kalau bersamaku aku bisa menjamin kau akan senang dan bahagia."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," Suho berkata sambil menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Kris dan Kris tersenyum saat Suho mengatakan itu. Tangannya yang besar dan berbanding terbalik dengan tangan Suho menelusuri lengan putih nan lembut yang melingkari perut berototnya.

"Iya, aku tahu itu Kim Joon Myun, kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu berulang kali."

Suho masih betah dengan posisi seperti ini dan Kris masih membiarkan kekasihnya ini melakukan sesukannya, berusaha memanjakan Suho seperti yang Suho suka.

"Sudah, kau harus istirahat Kim Joon Myun, aku tidak mau kau sakit lagi, kau masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh kan?" Kris dengan paksa membalik tubuh Suho dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

Suho menatap Kris manja dan mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai leher pemuda tinggi anggota klub basket ini.

"Kriss…"

Suara lembut dan begitu menggelitik telinga Kris ini sukses membuat akal sehat Kris mulai tidak berfungsi. Segalak dan sekeras kepala apapun Suho, Kris paling suka jika sifat manja kekasih ini keluar seperti sekarang.

"Hum?"

Suho dengan susah payah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kris memandang mata obsidian berwarna hitam itu dengan mata hazel coklatnya.

"Cium"

Kris menyeringai kecil lalu dirinya merunduk dan mengecup singkat pipi kanan kekasihnya ini sebelum manjauhkan wajahnya lagi.

Suho cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirnya, masih setia dengan posisi seperti tadi, dan Kris merasa kalau posisi kali ini terlihat lebih intim dari biasanya.

Dengan imutnya Suho menggeleng dan menyebabkan poninya bergoyang. Kris sebenarnya tahu maksud asli Suho. Kekasihnya ini ingin ciuman yang lebih dari yang tadi, tapi Kris tidak memberikannya, dia pikir, menyenangkan juga menggoda Suho.

"Apa lagi?"

Suho dengan tidak sabaran menarik tengkuk Kris dan membuat pria yang kelewat tinggi itu merunduk dengan paksa dan mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Kris tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan mengusap pinggang Suho. Mereka berdua masih betah dengan posisi ini, masih bericuman dengan penuh passion seperti biasa dan membuat mereka lupa waktu, dan bisa dipastikan kalau mereka akan terus seperti ini kalau tidak ada yang menyadarkan mereka berdua. Seperti ciuman tempo hari di apartemen Suho, dan kegiatan mereka berdua itu harus rela disela oleh suara bel tanda kedatangan sahabat Suho, Kai.

Tapi kali ini karena rumah sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua, ciuman itu berakhir saat Suho sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan nafas dan dia butuh udara sekarang juga.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini hum? Kau makan apa tadi?" Kris menggoda Suho dan mengusap ujung bibir merah Suho yang sedikit basah oleh saliva dengan ibu jarinya.

Tangan Suho terulur dan menelusuri wajah Kris dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Kris lakukan pada dirinya, mengusap ujung bibir Kris yang basah itu dengan perlahan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya pelan dan menatap Kris dengan tatapan sok polos.

"Mulai berani menggoda rupanya Kim," kekeh Kris dan Suho menurunkan tanganya yang kini sibuk bermain di baju kemeja Kris.

"Kau lebih sering melakukannya padaku."

Kini keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri posisi ini dan mereka berjalan bersamaan menuju kamar luas milik Kris. Masih dalam mode manjanya, lengan Suho melingkar erat di lengan kekar Kris dan membuat pria China Kanada ini tertawa sendirian.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak pernah punya pacar sebelumnya Kris?" tanya Suho saat pria mungil itu melihat berbagai bingkai foto yang ada di meja belajar tepat di kamar Kris.

Kris menggeleng dari atas ranjang "Ayahku sebenarnya tidak suka aku punya pacar, appa memang suka mengatur kehidupan orang lain. Termasuk anaknya sendiri."

Mata Suho bergerak menelusuri foto-foto itu, bukan foto manusia sih, lebih banyak foto pemandangan yang indah. Suho menggigit bibir begitu dia menyadari tidak ada selembar foto keluargapun di berbagai bingkai disana.

"Kau memotret ini sendiri?" tanya Suho menunjuk foto sebuah pohon yang daunnya telah rontok dan batangnya berubah menjadi putih karena salju.

Lagi-lagi Kris mengangguk dan kini malah asyik meregangkan diri di tempat tidur. Dia melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore.

"Kris, ini siapa? Kau?" Suho mengangkat sebuah bingkai foto, disana terlihat jelas seorang anak laki-laki membawa bola basket dan piala di tangannya.

Kris menoleh dan cepat-cepat tangannya menyambar bingkai foto itu "Ya! Dimana kau temukan ini?"

Suho bengong "Kau memajangnya disini, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menemukannya? Dasar bodoh!"

Kris menatap foto itu dalam genggaman tangannya sementara Suho dengan muka penasaran menghampiri Kris dan merebut foto itu lagi dari tangan sang pemilik.

"Kembalikan! YA!" Kris tersentak dan langsung berusaha merebut foto dalam bingkai itu yang kini berada di tangan Suho, dan dia masih enggan mengembalikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, ini siapa?"

Kris mendesis gemas "Itu aku! sudah tahu kan? Sekarang kembalikan!"

Suho tertawa keras "Ya tuhan, ini kapan? Kau terlihat sangat berbeda."

Kris masih berusaha mengambil foto itu "Waktu SMP kelas 3, sudah jangan dilihat terus, kembalikan padaku!"

Suho duduk di samping Kris dan membiarkan pemuda pirang itu merebut benda persegi panjang itu dari tangannya.

"Kau tidak suka difoto ya? Kenapa mukamu aneh begitu?"

Kris memutar bola matanya jengah dan mengambalikan foto itu ke samping rak buku di meja belajar, lalu dia kembali menghempaskan diri ke ranjang. Menyebabkan tubuh Suho yang berada di tempat tidur yang berukuran cukup luas itu bergoyang.

"Sudah diam, aku tidak mau membahas masa lalu!"

Kris memunggungi Suho menyebabkan Suho mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan tangannya mengoyang-goyang tubuh Kris.

"Kenapa? Kau itu lucu."

Kris menyahutnya dengan gumaman "Lucu dari mananya? Yang ada itu menjijikkan."

Suho tertawa ringan dan dengan susah payah membalik tubuh Kris agar pria itu menghadapkan wajahnya pada Suho.

Kris diam dan memandang Suho yang tersenyum kecil. Kembali pada mode manjanya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Tangan mungil itu bermain di sekitar pipi Kris yang sedang dalam posisi tidur sedangkan Suho duduk di ranjang di samping tubuh Kris.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Suho tersenyum kecil namun sangat manis dan Kris tidak tahan untuk menarik pipi yang berwarna putih pucat itu.

"Kriss…"

Dan sebuah seringaian muncul di sudut bibir Kris tanpa sengaja "Kenapa? Minta cium lagi?"

Mendadak muka Suho berubah merah dan dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris saat ini. Dia sendiri bingung dengan apa yang dia inginkan sekarang.

"Aku bisa saja lebih dari sekedar menciummu kalau kau terus menggodaku seperti in Kim Joon Myun… kau mau kumakan sekarang?"

Suho mencubit pipi Kris dengan gemas dan mukanya kini mendadak berubah menjadi lebih merah dari tadi. Oh ayolah Wu Yi Fan, kata-katamu tadi lebih menggoda daripada sifat manja Suho.

"Mesum!" cibir Suho dan menghentikan tangannya yang menarik pipi Kris karena kekasihnya itu sudah mulai meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Siapa yang membuatku berpikiran mesum kalau bukan kau?" tanya Kris dan Suho diam saja sambil terus tangannya dia letakkan di bahu tegap Kris.

"Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Aku takut kau masih sakit! Kalau sakit bilang saja, jangan memaksakan diri" kini tangan lebar milik Kris terulur untuk membelai rambut Suho yang lembut. Dia tersenyum dan membuat Suho merasa nyaman.

Suho memberanikan dirinya untuk menjatuhkan badan ringannya di atas tubuh terlentang Kris. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang keras itu sambal memejamkan mata.

"Ayolah Joon Myun, mau sampai kapan kau menggodaku seperti ini?" tanya Kris. Lama-lama menahan diri lelah juga, Suho tidak bisa menyalahkan Kris kalau sampai naga ini 'memakan' tubuh putihnya sekarang juga.

"Sampai aku lelah menggodamu" jawaban itu sukses membuat Kris mendorong tubuh Suho dan kini tubuh mungil kekasihnya ada di bawah kurungannya.

"Jangan sampai buat aku lepas kendali Kim Joon Myun, aku tidak mau kau menyesal" ucap Kris dengan seringaian lebarnya. Suho tak menyurutkan nyalinya saat ini bukan hanya sifat manjanya yang keluar, sifat agresif Suho juga menguar.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal" jawab Suho seraya memainkan jemarinya di kerah baju Kris. Membuka dua kancing kemejanya dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Bahkan kalau aku memakanmu sekalipun?" tanya Kris.

"Bahkan kalau kau memakanku sekalipun" ulang Suho dan Kris kini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Oh tidak-tidak, ini semua membuat mereka berdua kehilangan kewarasan masing-masing. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka berdua ini? Mungkin tidak cukup kalau hanya diperiksakan kedokter jiwa, mereka berdua sudah bisa dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa sekarang.

Tangan Kris bergerak membelai kepala Suho perlahan, membelai pipi dan dahinya membuat Suho teridam dan memejamkan matanya. Tangannya kini mulai membuka kancing kemeja kotak-kotak milik Suho dan jemari lentik kekasihnya ini memuka kemeja putihnya.

Memang benar ini musim panas, tapi Suho tak pernah merasa sepanas ini sebelumnya, sensasi rasa yang aneh ini membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa mengelak.

"Kris…"

Mata elang nan tajam itu menangkap bola mata hazel Suho yang mengerjap sebentar. Suara panggilan manja Suho berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kris dari jemarinya yang ada di 3 kancing kemeja Suho yang terakhir.

Tak butuh jawaban dari Kris, Suho melanjutkan perkataannya "…cium!"

Tawa ringan muncul dari bibir Kris dan kepalanya kini merunduk untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya ini dengan lembut. Berhasil membuat Suho lupa diri dan kini tangannya sibuk melingkar di leher Kris dan meremas lembut rambut pemuda ini. Mungkin ini sama dengan ciuman yang pernah mereka berdua lakukan sebelumnya, namun posisi seperti ini menambah sensasi yang aneh dan berhasil menggelitik perut Suho. Dia menyukainya, Suho menyukai apapun yang Kris lakukan pada tubuhnya, bagaimana tangannya menyentuh Suho dan bibir Kris menciumnya lembut, Suho selalu menyukai itu semua.

Bibir pemuda tinggi ini bergerak di atas bibir Suho, melumatnya lembut dan memberi hisapan kecil di sela-selanya. Suho membalasnya dengan kuluman manis di bibir bawah Kris selembut kekasihnya itu menciumnya, membuat Suho meremas rambut Kris dengan lebih erat dan tak ingin melepaskan pagutan ini. Semua yang mereka lakukan sekarang membuat Kris tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

Krek (?) (kok 'krek' sih? Iya gapapa lah, bayangin aja itu suara pintu dibuka)

"Kris aku…" seorang pemduda tinggi berambut coklat gelap masuk kamar kamar Kris tanpa permisi. Tapi matanya sontak membulat dan mulutnya tenganga begitu melihat sahabatnya sendiri berciuman mesra dengan seorang yang belum pernah dia kenal di atas kasur dengan posisi Kris menindih tubuh lelaki mungil itu.

Dan kini mulutnya tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak "MWO?"

Dan karena teriakan kencang dengan suara bass yang khas itu, Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan Suho yang heran karena Kris berhenti menciumnya dan teriakan seseorang itu juga ikut membuatnya menoleh ke arah pintu.

"YA!" teriak pemuda yang memergoki adegan panas Suho dan Kris itu

Tak perlu Kris bertanya, dia tahu siapa pria yang dengan lancang masuk ke rumahnya bahkan masuk ke kamarnya, siapa lagi yang punya sifat seperti itu selain sahabatnya sendiri, Park Chanyeol.

"Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu yeol?" tanya Kris sambil duduk di ujung ranjang sementar Suho bersembunyi di belakang Kris, menyembunyikan semburat merah di sekujur wajahnya.

Pria bernama Chanyeol ini masih belum bisa menormalkan tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir jernih saat melihat hal semacam itu tiba-tiba.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Apa kau sudah gila?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris menoleh ke arah Suho yang terlihat bingung dan sedikit takut. Namja mungil itu menutup tubuhnya yang sedikit terbuka dengan kemejanya erat-erat.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi? Mau sampai kapan otakmu terus-terusan bodoh?" tanya Kris enteng sambil membetulkan letak kerah bajunya.

Chanyeol memelototkan mata. Namja yang dijuluki happy virus ini benar-benar kaget dengan pemampilan sahabat dekatnya itu. Memang sih, siapa yang tidak akan terkejut melihat penampilan Kris dan Suho saat ini, Kris dengan kancing baju yang sudah terlepas semua, menampilkan perut bidangnya dan rambut berantakan dan Suho yang keadaannya sama seperti Kris, namun kancing kemeja Suho baru terbuka setengah dan ditambah mukanya yang merah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bercinta dengan orang sore-sore begini? Setidaknya lakukan saat malam! Kau yang bodoh!" teriak Chanyeol kesal "Kau mengotori otakku Wu!"

"Salah sendiri kau ke rumah orang tanpa permisi, dan perlu kau ketahui aku belum melakukan hal itu padanya," Kris menunjuk Suho yang makin beringsut di balik punggung Kris yang lebar.

Chanyeol mengerjap, menangkap sosok malu-malu itu di belakang punggung Kris.

"Jangan teriak, kau membuat dia ketakutan!" Kris berusaha menarik tangan Suho agar mau keluar dari balik punggungnya.

"Ah, mian. Jadi, dia pacarmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk setelah berhasil membuat Suho duduk di sampingnya dan pria berkulit sangat putih dan lembut itu hanya menunduk.

"Katakan apa maumu kesini? Lain kali kalau kau mengganggu lagi aku akan mecelupkanmu ke kolam hiu!" tanya Kris.

Chanyeol perlahan sadar akan tujuannya "Ah, iya, aku kemari karena aku mau mengambil buku catatanku padamu"

Kris menunjuk meja belajar "Cari saja disana!"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera mencari buku catatan pelajarannya yang tertinggal di rumah Kris saat mereka mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya. Mata Chanyeol sesekali melirik Kris dan Suho, melihat sahabatnya itu tengah kembali mengancingkan kemeja kotak yang melekat pada tubuh Suho dan merapikan rambut Suho dengan tangannya. Oh, Chanyeol mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena dia datang di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Ah ketemu!" Chanyeol bernafas lega karena bukunya dia temukan dan kini dia menatap Kris yang tengah mengancingkan kembali kemejanya dan merapikan rambut, matanya berpindah pada manusia mungil dan manis yang tengah duduk di ranjang.

"Jadi kau kekasih Tuan Muda Wu ini?" tanya Chanyeol mendekati Suho.

Suho terkejut "Ah, ya."

"Namaku park Chanyeol, aku temannya," saat Chanyeol berkata begitu Suho hanya bisa mengangguk kecil melihat namja tinggi yang bertampang konyol ini memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah, kau imut sekali," Chanyeol tak sadar berkomentar seperti itu dan Kris mendelik garang, menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang dilapisi topi.

"Aish! Kris! Appo!"

Kris menarik Suho dari hadapan Chanyeol sebelumm terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan "Jangan pandangi dia dengan wajah mesum milikmu yeol, aku akan laporkan baekhyun kalau kau sampai melirik orang lain."

Chanyeol mendelik "Apa? Aku hanya mengatakan kalau dia imut! Aku memuji. Lagipula siapa yang mesum? Kau yang mesum!"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu" ucap Suho seraya tersenyum kecil "Namaku Kim Joon Myun"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat Suho menanggapinya dengan tulus. Rupanya bukan hanya fisik, namun sifat Kris dan Suho jauh berbeda.

"Bisa dipanggil Suho saja" lanjutnya.

"Aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa kau pacaran dengan dia Kris, tidak salah kau pilih kekasih, perlu ada seseorang yang meredam sifat menyebalkanmu" kekeh Chanyeol dan Kris melempar death glare paling mengerikan pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau sudah beres urusanmu cepat keluar! Kau boleh mengambil camilan di kulkasku asal jangan mengangguku dengan Suho. Arra? Kalau kau belum mengerti juga bahasa manusia, maka aku akan menendangmu Park" dengus Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan cengirian.

"Oke, terima kasih, lain kali lakukan hal semacam itu saat malam hari, dengan begitu kau bisa melakukannya dengan tenang dan aku tidak akan menganggumu. Oke? Selamat melanjutkan!" Chanyeol menyambar buku di meja itu dan berlari keluar sebelum Kris sempat melemparnya dengan lampu meja belajar.

Suho tersenyum sementara hanya Kris yang terlihat jengkel. Bagaimanapun juga ini merusak moodnya. Suho tahu Kris sedang kesal jadi tangan mungil itu mengusap-usap punggung pria yang dia cintai. Dan wajah yang terlihat dingin itu memandang wajah Suho dan Suho memandangnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi?" tanya Kris.

Suho meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kris dan dia menjawab "Kalau kau ingin melanjutkannya, kenapa mengancingkan bajuku tadi? Kukira kau mau menyudahinya."

Kris merunduk untuk mencium puncak kepala Suho "Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat tubuhmu. Bukan karena aku ingin menyudahinya."

Suho tersenyum dan Kris merambatkan ciumannya ke dahi Suho setelah menyibak poni yang menutupinya.

Tapi kemudian pria tinggi ini sedikit terkejut mengetahui dahi Suho yang cukup hangat "Kau masih sakit?"

Si kecil itu menggeleng "Ani."

Selanjutnya Suho merasakan tangan Kris meraba dahinya "Aku tidak akan melanjutkan yang tadi ho, aku tidak bisa melakukannya kalau keadaanmu seperti ini"

Suho cemberut "Aku tidak sakit. Tidak tidak tidak," rengeknya.

Kris meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Suho, membungkam bibir mungil berwarna merah itu. Dia tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada yang dingin tapi terkesan lembut "Aku akan melanjutkannya lain kali, anggap saja aku berhutang padamu. Sekarang, biarkan Kim Joon Myun menikmati waktu istirahatnya."

Kris menarik tangan Suho dan menghempaskan tubuh keduanya di ranjang. Dengan berat hati, Suho menuruti perintah Kris karena mulai tadi pagi Suho tidak beristirahat dan dia mengakui kalau keadaan kesehatannya masih perlu jadi prioritas utama yang perlu diperhatikan.

"Sepertinya aku juga akan betah tinggal dirumahmu Wu," ucap Suho. Matanya bergerak mengikuti alur tangan Kris yang memakaikan selimut pada tubuhnya. Juga membetulkan letak bantal yang ada di kepalanya.

"Asal kau bersamaku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Kris menarik hidung Suho membuat Suho hanya meringis.

"Berhenti menarik bagian wajahku Kris, kau bisa membuatnya melar!" Suho cemberut dan menepis tangan Kris.

"Mian, mian. Tidurlah sekarang."

Suho menggeleng "Aku tidak biasa tidur siang."

"Setidaknya kau harus beristirahat. Arra?" Kris menukas cepat sebelum Suho melontarkan bantahan yang lain.

"Temani aku kalau begitu"

Kris duduk di samping tubuh Suho. Memperhatikan wajah yang menurutnya seperti bayi itu, begitu putih dan bersih, tak akan ada orang yang menduga, pemilik wajah angel itu ternyata sudah ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak kelas 3 SMP, tak akan ada yang sempat berfikir kalau pria yang terlihat lemah ini ternyata sangat gigih dan kuat, mampu hidup sendirian tanpa bantuan dengan mengandalkan kerja paruh waktunya.

"Ya! Kim Joon Myun, darimana sifat manjamu ini keluar hah? Mana Suho yang biasa memukuliku setiap hari?" tanya Kris dengan senyum mengejek.

"Aaa.. jadi kau mau aku pukuli setiap hari? Sini sini, kemarikan kepalamu Wu Yi Fan!" Suho berusha mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjitak kepala kekasihnya sendiri tapi Kris terkekeh dan lebih cepat menghindar.

"Bukan begitu maksudku.. ya! ya! jangan memukul kepalaku terus! Kau mau aku jadi bodoh?" tanya Kris.

"Kau memang sudah bodoh! Dasar!"

Kris tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan dia kembali mendekat pada Suho, dan membiarkan keksihnya itu menempelkan tubuh mungilnya pada badannya yang tegap.

"Aku tidak tahu juga kenapa aku bisa bersikap seperti ini," lirih Suho sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa akhir-kahir ini mudah sekali memerah.

"Aku… merasa nyaman di dekatmu" lanjutnya dan kini Kris membelai perlahan rambutnya "Sejak aku ditinggal kedua oang tuaku entah kenapa aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu" ucap Kris menyahut perkataan Suho.

"Sejak aku lupa bagaimana rasanya punya orang tua aku tidak pernah merasa senyaman dan sebahagia seperti sebelumnya."

"Apa aku membuatmu bahagia Kris?" tanya Suho.

Kris menggenggam tangan yang sangat kecil dalam genggamannya ini, dia mengangguk menyebabkan Suho tersenyum lebar. Mengeratkan pelukannya dan dadanya perlahan bergemuruh, merasakan rasa senang yang tidak dapat didefinisikan.

Dan Kris dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Suho dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di pipi halus kekasihnya secara singkat.

"Lebih bahagia dari yang pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya."

.

.

Siang ini Suho baru pulang dari sebuah bank, dia mentransfer uang yang dia gunakan untuk membayar biaya apartemen beberapa hari lebih cepat karena Kris yang menyuruhnya. Kris bilang, lebih baik membayar dulu daripada pada tenggat waktu, hitung-hitung menghindari kemarahan si pemilik apartemen itu.

Langkah kaki yang tidak seberapa panjang ini menyusuri halaman depan rumah Kris. Ini hari keempat dia bekerja di sini, dan kini tugasnya adalah memasak untuk si tuan muda yang pastinya sekarang sedang malas-malasan di rumah. Suho memang berangkat ke bank sendirian tadi, alasannya karena dia ingin pergi naik bus dan dia tidak mau merepotkan Kris.

"Ya ampun, apa rumah ini tidak khawatir dengan biaya listriknya ya?" batinnya berkata begitu saat melihat taman dengan lampu-lampu yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan lampu-lampu itu pasti akan menyala dengan indah saat malam hari sampai pagi menjelang.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, Suho meraih kenopnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang punya langit-langit yang tinggi itu.

"Kris! aku sudah pulang!" Suho berteriak karena dia tidak menemukan Kris di ruang tamu hingga ruang tengah.

"Ah ne… aku ada di sini, di dapur!"

Suho membuka jaket yang dia kenakan dan meletakkan jaket serta tasnya ke dalam kamar dan berlari menuju Kris yang ada di dapur, entah apa yang Kris lakukan tapi itu cukup bisa membuat Suho heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan bilang kau sedang memasak" Suho mengintrupsi kegiatan Kris dan pria jangkung itu berbalik menghadap Suho.

"Ani. Aku punya kau ,jadi buat apa aku memasak?"

Suho mendesah kecil dan dia membuka kulkas mengambil air dingin untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering.

"Kris, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Suho sambil meletakkan gelas kosongnya di meja dapur.

"Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Membeli sesuatu untuk dimakan," jawab Kris sambil mengaduk gelas yang berisi jus jeruk itu dengan sendok.

"Kau tidak suka masakanku?" tanya Suho kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan begitu… aku hanya ingin membeli camilan untuk dimakan. Kau tahu kan, Chanyeol sering sekali mengobrak abrik kulkasku dan membawa kabur isinya?"

Suho tetap cemberut "Bilang saja masakaku tidak enak."

Kris mengacak rambut Suho dengan gemas "Bukan begituuu… aku hanya membeli makanan ringan. Bukan berarti aku tidak suka masakanmu."

Suho memudarkan cemberutnya dan menggantinya dengan eye smile yang selalu bisa membuat Kris membeku karena mendadak dadanya berdetak lebih kencang.

"Kris…" Suho menggoyang-goyang lengan Kris. Pemuda dengan tindik di telinga kirinya ini menyentil dahi Suho membuat pria dengan tinggi kurang dari tingganya ini meringis.

"Jangan berakting manja lagi padaku Kim Joon Myun… aku sedang dalam keadaan normal dan tidak ingin menyertmu ke dalam kamar."

Suho mengedipkan matanya pelan beberapa kali "Ani. Aku sedang tidak berakting padamu."

"Sudah ya.. aku keluar dulu" Kris mencium pipi kekasihnya ini dan membiarkan Kris berjalan keluar dapur.

"Ne. cepat kembali!"

"Arra."

Dan akhirnya punggung Kris menghilang menyisahkan Suho yang sendirian di dalam dapur. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah yang menyebar di pipinya dan kini tangannya itu meraih gelas kaca dan menuangkan orange juice ke dalamnya.

"Huh?"

Suho bergumam dan menatap benda berwarna hitam di cabinet dapur. Dengan penasaran Suho meraihnya dan menyadari kalau benda berwarna hitam itu adalah sebuah dompet.

"Aigoo.. bagaimana bisa tiang listrik bodoh itu meninggalkan dompetnya disini sembarangan!?" Suho berdecak tidak jelas.

Suho berfikir mungkin lebih baik dia menyusul Kris. Pada akhirnya pria bermarga Kim itu berlari dan berteriak, kalau-kalau Kris masih ada di sekitar rumah dan belum berangkat.

"Kriss!" Suho berteriak nyaring dan dia menyadari seseorang tengah berdiri di ruang tamu.

Bukan hanya seorang tapi dua orang, yang satunya bertubuh sama tinggi dengan Kris dan berwajah datas serta keras. Menenteng sebuah koper dan mantel coklat menutupi tubuhnya yang kekar.

"Kriss… dompetmu ketingga..." suara Suho makin mengecil dan dia menghentikan perkataannya sebelum kalimatnya usai karena melihat tangan Kris yang mengepal dengar erat di samping kanan dan kirinya tubuh atletisnya.

Suho hendak bertanya 'itu siapa?' namun gagal ketika nyalinya mendadak ciut melihat orang dengan koper itu meliriknya tajam. Matanya hitam berkilat, sama seperti milik Kris.

"Kris?"

Pria mungil itu memanggil Kris dengan lirih.

Suho heran karena Kris tidak menyahutnya, tubuhnya perlahan membeku karena sosok pria di ambang pintu masuk tersebut seolah mengulitinya.

Tapi perlahan telinga Suho berdiri dan matanya sontak membulat begitu satu kata keluar dari bibir Kris yang sedari tadi terdiam.

.

"Appa…"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**DOR ! *tembak diri sendiri *hidup lagi**

**Ahaha, ini cuma konflik keluarga kok, nanti liat di chapter berikutnya yaaa.. otak mesum Rae Yoo sedang bekerja gara-gara lihat Krisho moment di dinding facebook Rae Yoo.. ahahaa.. :3**

**Gimana gimana ini chapter panjang banget gila! Rae Yoo bersemangat ngetiknya sampai lupa ngerjain tugas LPJ yang belum kelar *plak.**

**Jangan lempar Rae Yoo pakai geranat sama bom Molotov. Kan, udah Rae Yoo kasih chapter ini panjang dan manis *tabor gula pasir. Ehehe.. terima kasih bagi semua pembaca dan pereview atas dukungannya, Rae Yoo selalu semangat ngetik begitu lihat komen kalian.**

**Oke, jangan banyak banyak deh, Rae Yoo capek, udah ditungguin abang Kris di kamar :3 *apaan sih *otak gue ya ampunnn -_-**

**Ahahaa… jeongmal kamsahamnidaa semuanyaaaa… **

**.**

**SARANGHAEEEE :*****

**.**

**/deep bow/**

**.**

**.**

**Sung Rae Yoo ^^**


End file.
